Blossoming Rose
by Dragondeathdrop
Summary: Ruby Rose, an autistic fifteen year old gets accepted to Beacon Academy after the Headmaster takes a liking to her. Join her as she learns to navigate Academy life alongside her sister and learns to slowly accept new friends into her life along with something she always wanted. Romance. This is her story. The story of a rose that will finally learn to Blossom.
1. Chapter 1

**_Blossoming Rose_**

The black bowler hat wearing, orange haired, cane wielding thief stride into a little Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale expecting it to be an easy snatch and grab. But when one of his boys was sent flying through a window that plan changed. "Okayyy… Get her."

Ruby Rose twisted slightly using her body weight to kick one robber in the face while using her beloved Crescent Rose to hit one guy into a wall baseball style then knocking the third to their bosses' feet. "Three down in thirty seconds" she muttered to herself three times as she closed her eyes and rocked on her heels as she gently knocked her fist against her leg.

Roman blinked as he thought "What is up with this girl?" then he promptly booked it up the staircase he saw. When Ruby opened her eyes, she saw him and used her scythe's sniper rifle to get to the roof immediately after him.

Roman dropped his cigar and muttered more to himself than to her. "Persistent." Then to her he said "End of the line Red." Before tossing a Dust crystal, opening the bottom of his cane and blowing the crystal up. "Whoa-ho-ho-ho." But it was short lived because a Huntress had showed up to the party and protected Red. He grunted then tossed his cane into the bullhead as he shouted "We got a Huntress!" and let his companion fight.

Ruby muttered to herself "Dust crystals can explode. How'd I forget that?" she did the same ritual again in the exact same order. But that wasn't the most important thing to focus on as she turned her scythe into a sniper rifle and opened fire but all her shots were blocked.

In the end the criminals got away which annoyed Ruby but not as much as being treated rudely by the huntress.

"Glynda please. Ruby Rose… you have silver eyes." A middle-aged man with silver hair and brown eyes walked in. "Uh, um." "My apologizes. I'm Professor Ozpin and this is Glynda Goodwitch. We work at Beacon Academy. Nice to meet you Ruby." Ozpin held out his hand but instead of taking it Ruby blinked and muttered "Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch" three times. Ozpin watched the ritual silently, that blank yet studying gaze never wandered.

"Ruby. How'd an adorable girl like you learn to fight?" Ruby answered almost immediately "My uncle… He thought it'd be good to learn to channel my ritualistic behavior into something I can master." "Ritualistic behavior?" Ruby nodded, her eyes looking down at the table.

"I was born Autistic… Thankfully I'm very high functioning but I still have rituals I like to do... Usually my sister keeps me in check but with her going to Beacon in…. Two days now and me being at Signal for two more years well…" Ruby paused to catch her breath. While she did so Ozpin shot a glance at Glynda who had an eyebrow raised. Glynda kneeled to whisper in Ozpin's ear. "I know you well enough to know what you're planning and I'll go along with it but I will not coddle her and I can almost guarantee that the students wont either." Ozpin nodded then looked at Ruby "How would you like to go to Beacon? This year?"

 _ **Welcome to something a little Different and thanks for reading. I've actually had this idea since the first chapter of Scattered Petals and I finally decided to work on it. I encourage you to**_ _ **Like, Favorite and Review. Any and all feedback helps.**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Beacon Bound

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" The blond-haired girl said as she wrapped Ruby up in one of her signature Ursa hugs. "Please stop Yang." "Right sorry I forgot you don't like being touched." "You're my sister I'm used to your touch but what I'm not used to are your rib breaking hugs..." Ruby muttered softly before she looked out the window.

"People are going to think you're the bees knees Ruby! Aren't you excited?" "First off bees don't have knees. Secondly being moved ahead two years? What if people see that as special treatment?" "But you are special Ruby." "I don't want my autism being used to make it so that I get special treatment you know that."

Ruby said while her eyes focused on the cliffs that were outside the window "I know that. I was trying to make you happy." Yang said softly as she walked besides Ruby. "I am happy… Really I am it's just a lot to take in is all." Yang put a hand on her shoulder. "I understand sis." "We should be landing soon." Ruby said as she readjusted her pack to get her headphones.

Once the airship landed Yang and Ruby stood around the courtyard for a few minutes to let the crowd die down. That's when Ruby started noticing the weapons. "Ohmygosh sis! That kids got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" but before she got too carried away her sister pulled on her hood. "Ow!" "Sorry sis, I have to rein you in somehow" Yang said gently. Yang knew from experience that Ruby had three things that would cause her to light up weapons, books, and music. She had been through more than one lecture on all three of those at some point.

"Don't you like your own weapon?" "Of course, Crescent Rose is my baby but I like meeting new ones. It's so much easier than meeting new people." Yang sighed "Ruby, at least try to make SOME friends okay? Can you do that? For me?" "Why would I agree to that if I have you?" "Well see my friends are over there. I got to go see you tonight okay bye!" Yang dashed off leaving Ruby alone. Ruby was about to go the opposite direction then accidently slammed headfirst into a white-haired girl with a scar over one eye. "Ow, What the hell! Did no one teach you to look where you walk?!" Sorry…." Ruby muttered as she put her head down "Sorry doesn't excuse the fact that you ran into me! Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you! Do you know who I am!?"

then a third voice joined in "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." "Finally! Some recognition!" "The same company infamous for its controversial labor practices and questionable business partners." Ruby looked up and saw a beautiful black-haired girl standing slightly across from the still pissed off heiress and Ruby so the three formed a triangle. The heiress whose name was apparently Weiss glare at them both then stalked off. Ruby watched her go then turned around to say thank you but the black-haired girl had vanished.

 _ **First things first, Wow! I was not expecting to get very close to surpassing Scattered Petals(Shameless plug) in the first 48 hours in terms of favorites and followers.**_

 _ **Here's chapter two for you guys. High functioning Autism people usually have trouble making eye contact, have a few key interest(in Ruby's case: weapons, music and books) and they can go on about them for hours.**_

 _ **Guys, Go check out Scattered Petals It'd help that story out a lot. (Shameless plug #2) The first few chapters are pretty meh but I learned important lessons from it that I'm using for this story.**_

 _ **Until chapter 3**_

 _ **As usual feel free to like, favorite and especially review**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own the copyright for the stuff at the end. If you're unsure I explain it in the end description**_

Chapter three

Before Initiation

Ruby eventually found her way into the auditorium with the help of a boy named Jaune who was nice but not Ruby's type. Ruby heard Yang's voice "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Ruby walked over and glared at Yang "How's your first day going, little sister?" "You mean since you ditched me and I ran face first into some mean girl?" "Yikes, you serious?" "Of course, I am. She was really mean and she yelled at me and." But Ruby was interrupted "You!" Ruby jumped into Yang's arms "Oh God, it's happening again."

Yang put Ruby down and pushed herself in front "Leave her own!" "Why should I? SHE slammed into me and I want an apology." As Yang's eyes started to turn red Ozpin interrupted the squabble. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step"

Then Ozpin walked off "That was odd… It's like he wasn't even here." Yang muttered then Glynda stepped onto the stage "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Weiss glared at the two sisters then said angrily. "Just stay out of my way." Weiss then turned on her heel and walked off.

 ** _That night_**

Ruby and Yang were in the ballroom with all the other initiates as the two squabbled Ruby noticed the black-haired girl across the room. "That girl…" "You know her?" "Not really. She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything." "Then come on." Yang grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag her to the girl against her protests. "Hel-looo! I believe you two may know each other?"

The girl cast her amber eyes up "You don't need to bring it up again." Ruby gulped, the girl was in a simple grey yukata, her legs bare as she readjusted them under herself. "M-My Name's Ruby." "Okay." "So, what's your name?" Yang asked "Blake." "I'm Yang Ruby's sister. I like your bow Blake."

Irritation entered Blake's voice. "Thanks" "Nice night, don't you think?" "Almost as nice as this book. That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave!" "Yeah this girl's a lost cause" Yang whispered to Ruby "What's it about?" Blake looked up with surprise in her eyes "Huh?" "Your book. Does it have a name?" "Well… it's about a man with two souls. Each fighting for control over his body." "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of hero's and monsters… they're one of the reasons why I want to be a Huntress."

Blake smiled softly "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" "Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" "That's... very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale. "I know that but that's why we're here! To make it better." "Well I hope for everyone's sake you never lose that optimism." Blake said before glancing down again

"Um Blake?" "Hmm?" "Do you mind if I read with you for a little while." "I don't see why not." at Blake's answer Ruby scampered off then returned a few moments later with a book in one hand and headphones in the other. "So, what book did you pick." "It's a fantasy one. About team BLCK and their journeys."

Blake looked at the title which was _Shadow Games_. "Huh. I've never heard of it before." "You can read it when I'm done if you want. We can exchange books too if you want." Blake nodded "Did you want to listen to my music?" Blake shrugged and Ruby handed her the right headphone since Ruby was on Blake's left. Blake got an earful of heavy rock but as Ruby was about to change it Blake shook her head. "It's fine. I don't mind rock music." "Okay." Blake's foot started to move to the music as her fingers silently danced along the back of her book. _**"Canvas wings of death. Prepare to meet your fate."**_ while Ruby was humming a lot softly.

Yang walked back to where her sleeping bag was and proceeded to lay down and watched the two read side by side by not touching.

 _ **Chapter three is done. I'm thinking about putting Blossoming Rose on a W/F upload schedule feel free to let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Shadow games is part of an actual book series**_ _ **The Black Company**_ _ **which is a very good yet very dark book series. As for the song lyrics those are from a song called Night Witches by Sabaton.**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm so grateful for the favorites and follows and the review. Feel completely free to continue to like, favorite, and especially review.**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Initiation Day part one

Ruby and Yang woke up early the next morning and proceeded to the mess hall to get breakfast. They were among the first ones in the mess hall so they had their pick of tables so they picked one where Jaune, Blake and a few others were. "You fell asleep next to me Ruby so I asked Yang to move you back." Blake said as she chewed on a muffin, her nose in a book barely glancing up. "T-Thank you Blake." Ruby said softly and took a seat next to Yang. They ate in near silence with the slight exception when an orange haired girl named Nora came in with a black-haired boy named Ren. Followed by Weiss who was trailing a redhead named Pyrrha.

Ruby, Yang and Blake all finished around the same time so they went to the locker room together by in silence as Blake was still buried in her book. Once the main group arrived and were busy getting ready there was an announcement about having fifteen minutes until the transport ships arrived so they were advised to make their way to the docks.

Once they arrived at the docks they were told they were being dropped off on the cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest where their initiation would take place.

Ruby put her headphones on just to drown out the noise out everyone's nervous chatter. She just wanted to let her mind focus on one thing. Which was getting to the temple quickly and efficiently. She slowly started to rock on her heels and hum to herself as the transport took off. She wasn't the biggest fan of flying, because it had too many variables involved, but she was slowly getting used to it.

Once the ship landed and everyone was the cliff face Ozpin nodded and Glynda spoke up. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignments of "teams". Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today." Ozpin then spoke "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby blinked but wasn't surprised she had had a feeling about initiation but she couldn't explain it. Ozpin continued "After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest and retrieve a relic from the temple at the end of the path. You will face opposition… do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. Now take your positions." Ruby put her headphones back on the prepared to get launched into the air.

 _ **The first part of the initiation arc is done. Since everyone knows about the battle with the death stalker and nevermore should I just skip ahead to the part where team RWBY is born but include the notable segments (Weiss and Ruby becoming partners, retrieving the relics etc.) or should I include the entire nevermore/ death stalker fight? Let me know in a review.**_

 _ **Thanks for being so supportive and as usual feel free to like, favorite and especially review with comments, suggestions, possible fixes. I read every single one and do my best to listen to them.**_

 _ **Until chapter five**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Initiation day part two

Ruby unfurled her scythe as she flew through the air and as she was descending she wrapped Crescent Rose around the branch of a tree to swing down to the ground to land safely in a pile of leaves. The forest floor was damp and mossy, the air clean and the small birds chirped. Were it not for the Grimm and initiation Ruby would have liked to just go up into a tree with a book and read for a few hours.

Ruby patted herself to make sure that she hadn't lost anything and that's when she noticed that her corset was becoming loose "Well that won't do. I hate it when this becomes loose."

Yang had suggested a corset for her once she realized that her sister like having pressure on her chest after she had a panic attack before presenting the weapon she made to the others at Signal and Yang had Ursa hugged her, the only time Ruby allowed her to do so, after that Yang bought her the corset and said "There, now if you ever have a panic attack again just tighten it." It quickly became one of Ruby's favorite pieces not just because of Yang but because she also found it comfortable. She tightened it again then set off northwards.

A little while later as Ruby was turning a corner she saw Weiss fighting off a pack of Beowolves. One of them reared to swipe as the girl's attention was on another Beowolf. Ruby used her semblance to bridge the gap and saved Weiss by cutting the Beowolf in half. Their eyes locked then Weiss said, her tone tinged with irritation, "I knew it was here so don't expect me to thank you." Ruby just sighed.

Weiss put her leg forward in preparation to lunge forward, readying fire dust and then charged. But Ruby used her semblance to get there first which caused Weiss to have to divert and caused her to accidently set a tree on fire. Weiss glared at Ruby then grabbed her arm and dragged her off as the Beowolves fled.

"What the hell was that?" Weiss said testily "I was helping!" "Your 'help' caused me to set the forest on fire." Weiss retorted before glaring at Ruby. "Just leave me the hell alone!" Weiss screamed before running off. The only reason Ruby didn't abandon Weiss was because they were partners no matter how much they didn't want to be.

They walked in silence until they came to the temple. Yang and Blake arrived a moment later and looked at the relics "Chess pieces?" Blake said confused. "What about a cute little pony?" Yang said as she picked up a white chess piece in the shape of a horse. Weiss and Ruby picked the same pieces.

The four got joined by Jaune, Nora, Phyrra and Ren, who picked pieces that looked like castles, soon afterwards and the eight made it to the cliffs safely.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Ozpin said as Glynda motioned Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang forwards. "And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Weiss rolled her eyes, obvious annoyance on her face, Blake simply blinked as Ruby let Yang give her a big Ursa hug. Ozpin walked up to the newly christened Team RWBY and said "I know despite your quirks you'll succeed Ms. Rose." "Quirks?" Blake asked "Let's find our dorm then ill explain." Ruby said softly. Ozpin handed the four their scrolls. "You're in dorm 343."

Once the four were inside their dorm Ruby closed the door, then paused, opened her mouth then paused again. "Do you want me to say it Rubes?" "No, my quirks my tale to tell." Yang nodded. Ruby turned towards Weiss and Blake then said simply. "I have high functioning Autism. I'm pretty much like anyone else but social ques aren't my strong suit and I have quirks. You'll see those sooner or later." Blake and Weiss were silent for a long time. Blake put a hand on Ruby's shoulder reassuringly while Weiss looked disgusted.

 _ **I decided on a one chapter every Friday upload schedule. I'm going to my best to stick to it and if i'm unable to I'll say so at the top.**_

 _ **Wow 21 favorites with 41 followers. I wasn't expecting that but I'm glad that people enjoy Blossoming Rose. As usual continue to follow, favorite and review or PM (I read every single one so don't be shy.**_

 _ **Until next week.**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Unpacking/Tensions finally boil over

Team RWBY spent the rest of the day unpacking and rearranging the furniture in their dorm room. With a 3/4ths vote it was decided that bunk beds would be better than four single beds and after a few hours and a few scrapped ideas, the bunk beds were made and beds were claimed. Ruby and Yang claimed the top bunks, Yang on the left side by the door and Ruby on the right, while Blake claimed the bed under Ruby while Weiss claimed the bed under Yang, mostly because she didn't want to be near Ruby which was evident.

Weiss had the most to unpack so after she got unpacked Yang decided to help her out with hanging up the painting Weiss somehow brought. "Hey Blake, do you mind if I put my guitar under your bed?" "I don't mind at all. Do you play?" "A bit. I'm teaching myself"

Ruby said as she sild the old guitar under Blake's bed then starts unpacking her small collection of books, that were in the first box, to store them on the small bookcase in the room. "Maybe you could show us how much you've improved since you started sis?" Yang said "Maybe." Ruby said noncommittally "Yang, do you mind helping me with the second box. Its heavier than the first one."

Once Ruby and Yang left Weiss turned to Blake and spoke for the first time since they got back to Beacon. "How can you act so nice to her?" "Yang is fine." "Not Yang. I was talking about her sister." "What's wrong with Ruby?" "Having a leader whose two years younger and is autistic doesn't bother you?" "No, it doesn't and it shouldn't bother you. Sure, Ruby may be different but everyone is different from everyone else. Yang clearly loves her sister and wants her to succeed." "How'd you figure that?" "She told me while we were looking for the temple." Weiss grunted softly then said "I just can't abide by someone who is so useless." then Ruby and Yang reentered the dorm and it was clear from their expressions that they had heard the whole conversation because both glared at Weiss then resumed unpacking like nothing was wrong.

Two months had gone by and the tension between Ruby and Weiss had only gotten worse. Weiss refused to speak Ruby at all, while Ruby and Yang refused to speak directly to Weiss leaving Blake stuck in the middle. While Ruby, Yang and Blake were perfectly capable of getting along when it was just them Weiss would just sneer or insult Ruby when she was around. Yang knew that Ruby was getting madder and madder but she also knew deep down that this was something Ruby would have to fix herself.

The final straw came when Weiss implied that the only reason Yang was so nice to Ruby was because she had to be. "Excuse me?" Ruby slammed her fist on the dorms desk. "How dare you! You don't know what it's been like! You don't have a clue! Ever since I could remember I've been told that people are mean just because they're unaware of what I've had to go through but you know what Weiss? You're just a jerk! I am not useless or stupid or any of the other insulting names you've called me in the past two months but I guess having a perfect family who's never gone through anything means that you don't know that!" Ruby was screaming now then Weiss fired back "You think my family was perfect far from it. I-"

Glynda slammed the door open "Team RWBY, come with me right now." Glynda dragged them up to Ozpin's office then slammed the door. Ozpin wasn't there but that didn't stop Glynda from glaring at Ruby and Weiss while Yang and Blake stood aside. "You two need to shape up. I thought that by now you would have worked out your differences but clearly, I was wrong and something more drastic is required. You four will go to the northernmost part of the Forever Fall and clear it of Grimm. I expect you and Ms. Rose to get over this animosity and if you don't then you two will be sent home. I'll be going along but don't expect my help. You have one hour"

 _ **Chapter Six is done. I want to thank everyone for enjoying Blossoming Rose. It's been a blast to write.**_

 _ **As always feel free to follow, favorite and especially review or just PM me (I read every review and PM).**_

 _ **Normally I'd say until next week however I'm going to be uploading chapter seven soon mainly due to the fact that chapter six simply is MASSIVE in the word document I use to write and it's better as a "part two" so to speak but don't worry next week will still get a chapter.**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Bonding/Burying the hatchet

An hour later and the five were on the bullhead for the short flight to the Forever Fall. Weiss and Ruby sat as far from each other as they could while Blake and Yang just stared straight ahead. Soon they arrived and Glynda set them on their way while she stayed with the bullhead.

The four set off into the forest which looked as if it was permanently stuck in autumn was starting to look as if was bleeding against the setting sun. After a quite substantial hike uphill they agreed on a break

As they were resting the distinctive grunts of Boarbatusks could be heard and moments later three emerged from the forest and charged. The middle one charged at Blake who evaded and slashed at its leg, Yang flung herself at the one closest to her while Weiss used her rapier to summon a glyph under her Boarbatusk.

A howl reverberated through the patch of forest and a large pack of Beowolves padded out from the rapidly darkening forest around the cliffside that Team RWBY was on. Another howl and the Beowolves surged forward but Ruby intercepted them. Barely a minute later twelve Beowolves were dead but more kept coming until Ruby counted thirty-five. One slipped past her and took a swing at Weiss who deflected, then killed the Beowolf but left herself open to the last Boarbatusk which rolled into a ball and knocked her off the cliff. Ruby sliced the Beowolf she was fighting in half then in a split-second decision used her semblance to go after Weiss.

Weiss was thankfully unharmed but she was annoyed at being knocked off the cliff. "Weiss, are you okay?" Weiss bit back a harsh reply as she saw Ruby holding Myrtenaster. Weiss took it back and sheathed it then said "I'm fine… I'm guessing you followed me?"

Ruby nodded then said "You may not like me but I'm still your partner and you're mine. I needed to make sure you were okay." "You should let Yang know." "Oh right." Ruby called Yang on her scroll and Yang picked up immediately "Ruby, What the hell?" "Sorry. I should have said something but it was a split-second decision." "As long as you're both okay." "It's nearly dark so get to shelter and we can rendezvous tomorrow." Ruby and Weiss heard Blake say from behind Yang. Yang then said "Weiss, I know you don't like Ruby but keep her safe okay?" "She's my partner of course I will."

As Ruby hung up she was wondering why Weiss wasn't hostile, not that she was complaining, then they set off to find shelter for the night. Thankfully after about fifteen minutes they found a cave and after a brief examination using a torch Weiss made, by using flame dust from Myrtenaster on a pretty good large tree branch, the cave was deemed safe.

As the two settled in for the night Ruby finally got to ask. Weiss, are you sure you okay? You haven't been hostile since the cliff. I'm not complaining but I am curious." "You dove off a cliff to just make sure I was fine after singlehandedly killing thirty-five Beowolves. Not many people would do that even knowing their partner was fine."

After that silence reigned for a while until Weiss, who was staring into the fire, said softly "I'm sorry for calling you useless and everything else I called you." Ruby opened her eyes "What?" "I said I'm sorry." "What brought you to say that?" Ruby said "Partially what I already mentioned partially because of something I realized just now." "Which is?"

"I realized that in Atlas being the best is everything. My father isn't the nicest person and before I came here he was grooming me to be his heir. I was taught that being the best is all that matters and when I saw that you were not only invited to Beacon and that you became team leader while being two years younger AND Autistic it bothered me more than anything. I saw you as not being good enough and I saw you as a threat. I let my judgement and preconceived notions about you get in the way of actually getting to know you and for that I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me Ruby?"

Weiss finished her monologue and glanced at Ruby who sighed then nodded and said "I forgive you. Partners?" Ruby walked over Weiss and extended her hand. Weiss took it then nodded "Partners." "Weiss, I can't change the fact that I'm Autistic but I accepted that a long time ago. I have to be loyal to WHO I am not what others want me to be. You said during initiation that you want to improve yourself constantly and so do I. It might take longer but I don't let preconceived notions get in my way and neither should you." "I can't promise I'll change overnight but I will I promise." "I'll hold you to it."

The two then settled on opposite walls and started to get ready to sleep. "Hey Ruby?" "Yes Weiss?" "You looked so calm taking on that many Beowolves. Have you done it before?" "Once. Maybe six months ago or so. I was visiting my mom's grave and I got attacked by an even larger pack. Only took a little over a minute to kill them all though." "Wow... I don't think many other first years can say that." "It wasn't a big deal really. What you thought applied to me did when I decided to become a huntress. I was completely uncoordinated my first year at Signal while everyone else just picked it. But I persevered and with my family's help I started to excel. My uncle also uses a scythe so he taught me how to control it and my body." Ruby put her hand under her head then sighed. Weiss yawned and before she could reply she was falling asleep.

 **Meanwhile at the top of the cliff**

Blake and Yang had gotten a fire going once night fell and decided to alternate sleep shifts especially since they were on a cliffside with barely any cover. As Blake was settling in for her third shift of two hours she heard rustling from Yang then Yang whispered softly. "Blake?" "Hmm?" "I can't sleep. I'm worried about Ruby which is silly because I know she's with Weiss but I can't help it." Yang changed position so she was looking up at the stars. "You're very protective of her as a sister should be." Blake replied "It's not just that it has to do with our mom." Yang got really quiet "Sorry, I doubt you want to wear my sob story." "It's your choice to tell me. I'm not going to pry because its none of my business." Yang sighed then rolled onto her stomach

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back. It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was my mom. He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since." Why did she leave you?

That question... Why? I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her. Until…" "Until what?" "Ruby was diagnosed with autism soon after and I put my search on hold. I still search every so often but Ruby comes first." after a long time of silence Blake went to reply but Yang's snore interrupted her thought. "Good night Yang."

 **The next morning**

Weiss and Ruby woke up around the same time and ate breakfast in silence before Weiss said "Ruby, call Yang and ask what the plan is." Ruby pulled her scroll out of her pocket and dialed. "Hey sis, what's the plan?" "Huh yeah that makes sense okay. See you soon." "Well?" "She said that Glynda will pick us up at the top of the cliff. So, we have to get back." "Lead on." Ruby put her headphones on and left the cave with Weiss right behind.

On the way Weiss heard a soft rustling in front of Ruby and extended her hand to tap on her shoulder but just before she touched Ruby's shoulder a juvenile Ursa charged from the woods. Weiss's body acted on autopilot pushing Ruby out of the way and in her haste, she forgot to raise her aura. The Ursa's claws dug into her cheek and would have slashed into her chest but the momentum and pain caused Weiss to duck while the Ursa's claws barely grazed her hair. Ruby gasped then shot the Ursa point blank. "Weiss you're bleeding!" "I'm fine Ruby." After Weiss convinced Ruby it was a minor scratch Ruby hugged her and said "You saved me." "We're partners. You would have done the same thing."

Fortunately, the rest of the trip went without incident although Glynda did say that Weiss would have to visit the med bay. Once back at Beacon team RWBY went to the med bay and got Weiss's scratches which had clotted long before. The doctor came in and looked at it. "What happened here?" "Ursa claws." "Hmm. It healed nicely but I'm afraid it will leave you with a fine-line scar Ms. Schnee." Before leaving to get something "It's fine."

Weiss said before turning to Ruby "Just think of this as my commitment to changing." "You're fine with it?" Yang asked. "Ruby and I had a talk last night and she said that her autism only made her stronger. I'm not upset with her. It was my choice and I choose to accept it." The doctor returned and handed Weiss some gel in a tube. "Twice a day for six months." "I know its not the only scar I have." Weiss said "So what now? "Yang asked "We do have the rest of the day before classes tomorrow. We never did finish unpacking." Blake said "To the dorm then." Ruby said as she walked out the door as everyone else followed.

 _ **Chapter seven is up or as I put it the second part of chapter six.**_

 _ **2000+ views, 47 followers and 24 favorites. You guys are awesome.**_

 _ **As usual feel free to continue to follow, favorite and Review or PM (I read every single review and PM).**_

 _ **Now until next week**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Learning to help Ruby

A few weekends later and things were relatively calm in the RWBY dorm. Weiss was at the desk studying, Ruby was listening to music on her headphones and Blake was busy trying to catch up on her reading when Yang burst into the dorm in a hurry. "Yang, is something wrong?" Blake asked as Weiss turned around in her chair and Ruby looked at her sister curiously. "Yes Blake, something is very wrong. Remember how last week when I told you and Weiss about how I help Ruby with her identification of facial expressions and touch therapy while we were in that study room in the library?" "Yeah, what about it?"

"I was on my way to the gym when I realized something. I never taught you guys how to actually do her Sensory Workout with her. Do you care if I teach them about your sensory workout Ruby? It'll help you get used to them too." Ruby shook her head "No I don't mind. As long as they're fine with it." When both Weiss and Blake nodded Yang said "Okay, first I need to get something printed off then it'll be time for lesson one."

* * *

 ** _Lesson one_**

 ** _Helping Ruby identify Facial expressions on Blake and Weiss._**

Ruby was sitting in the middle of the dorm room floor cross legged as Weiss sat in front of her. Blake was behind Weiss while Yang was on her bunk observing. Weiss held up a card, one side had a poorly drawn face on it with the expression on the back. These cards reminded Weiss of the multiplication tables she did with her private tutors. Weiss did her best to imitate the expression on the card.

Ruby glanced at the photo then at Weiss then back and repeated this for the next few minutes until she said "Shyness?" Weiss and Blake looked at the cards they had and nodded "Ding. How about this one?" Weiss made an annoyed face and Ruby without skipping a beat quickly said "Isn't that just your normal face?" Yang chuckled as Blake tried not to laugh. Weiss slapped her head "No you dolt." "Oh, exasperation!" Ruby said with a small giggle. "Can we just move on now?" Weiss said as a smile crept onto her face, normally she'd be mad but Ruby seemed to be enjoying herself so Weiss decided to let it go, Yang nodded "Lesson two."

* * *

 ** _Lesson two_**

 ** _Getting used to touch._**

"Okay, this is probably going to be a long-term exercise. This is meant to get Ruby used to being touched by someone else. What I mean by this is that aside from family Ruby doesn't like others having physical contact with her and since we're going to be a team for the next four years that's going to have to change. Blake whenever you and Ruby are reading try to have physical contact in some way. It can be as small as having your legs touch hers but it has to be for a long period of time. Think you can handle that Ruby?" Ruby looked at Blake and when the black-haired, amber eyed girl smiled at her Ruby blinked. Yang turned toward Weiss "Your part in this will be calming Ruby down if she ever starts to get overwhelmed." "How do that do that?"

Yang smiled mischievously and tackled Weiss with her blanket. After a few minutes of struggling Weiss was completely cocooned in Yang's blanket and unable to move. "That's what I mean. It's basically a way for her decompress if she can't calm herself down. Normally she's pretty good about it but sometime she ignores her endurance and that's when she'll need it the most. It's the reason she set up her bed the way she did."

Yang said as she helped Weiss escape and glanced at Ruby who simply blinked. After she was free Weiss nodded "I look forward to helping Ruby out!" Weiss said in a superhigh, super dramatic voice.

Yang rolled her eyes at Weiss's overcompensation, paused and then said "Okay then." "I have an idea for Ruby's next lesson." Weiss said as she glanced at Ruby. "Okay, while they do that Blake would you mind helping me with something?" "Not at all."

Weiss beckoned towards Ruby and said "Follow me." Ruby hopped off the floor and followed Weiss.

* * *

 ** _Lesson three_**

 ** _Social skills with Weiss._**

Weiss led Ruby to a secluded balcony on campus that she remembered seeing. The balcony had some cream-colored chairs and a matching cream-colored table on it with a gorgeous view of Beacon's main avenue thrown in for good measure. Weiss had found this place by accident one day and liked to use it if she wanted to be alone. She assumed the furniture had been put there by another team since it looked as if it had been there a while.

Weiss simply gazed at the sunset for a while. The sun was throwing off orange shadows over the grounds of Beacon. While Weiss was staring at the sunset Ruby was seeing how the colors all melted together to form a nice but somewhat messy blob. Weiss, after a few moments, took a seat and Ruby, unsure of what to do, simply took the seat across from her. Weiss paused and introduced the lesson.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Blake and Yang.**

Blake and Yang were back in the library printing out what Yang called "Ruby's social reward chart." It was essentially a normal calendar but instead of the days of the week it had an activity that they would do with Ruby. Yang made every week pretty identical to the next, with Blake's input, until they had a fixed schedule that both Blake and Yang thought worked for everyone. The schedule was like this

 _ **Monday: Rundown of last week with Yang**_

 _ **Tuesday: Practicing Social skills with Weiss**_

 _ **Wednesday: Cocooning practice with Weiss**_

 _ **Thursday: Reading time with Blake**_

 _ **Friday: Cocooning practice with Blake**_

 _ **Saturday: Trip into Vale with Yang (Cocooning optional)**_

 _ **Sunday: Ruby's choice**_

They made sure to include lots of pictures, some of which Blake drew, and had them put into protective covers so they wouldn't get smudged up from constant use. They also made sure to make plenty of copies to go around. "Well, I hope Ruby likes these." Blake said softly as Yang put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she will." Yang replied. They headed back to their dorm room to get change into their pajamas. When they got to the room they saw that the light was off which meant that Ruby and Weiss weren't back yet.

By the time they had gotten back both Blake and Yang had showered and gotten changed and were now talking while they waited. "How'd the lesson go Weiss?" Yang asked "Ruby's just starting out so we just practiced some basics today. She'll get the hang of it though." Weiss said as she let her hair down. "Slow and steady is the right idea." Yang replied back as Ruby started to unwind for the night.

 _ **Wow, can I just say that 50 followers? That's pretty impressive for a small story.**_

 _ **Well Chapter eight is up. Feel free to follow, favorite and review/PM (I read every review and PM so don't be shy.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine.

True heritage revealed

Yang was impressed with how far Ruby had come in just a couple of months. Ruby felt comfortable enough to start to pencil in Blake and Weiss into the sister's trips into Vale. Ruby's relationship with Weiss had improved to the point that Weiss felt comfortable helping Ruby if she felt overwhelmed without being asked but Yang was surprised at how Blake and Ruby's relationship progressed. If Weiss was on her way to becoming a confident second in command for Ruby then Blake was becoming Ruby's best friend. Of course, Yang never missed the fact that her younger sister would start blushing like crazy whenever Blake and Ruby touched each other. Yang and Weiss were both worried about how Ruby would handle the Vytal Festival.

New students were coming to Beacon all the time from as close as Vacuo to all the way from Atlas and more were arriving all the time. While Weiss was worried that Ruby would unintentionally embarrass the team. Yang was worried that Ruby would clam up with all the new, unfamiliar arrivals that her younger sister would undoubtedly have to interact with. Growing up on a small island like Patch didn't exactly prepare Ruby for the thousands of people Amity Colosseum could hold.

One Saturday Weiss asked if they could go by the docks so she could welcome more students from Vacuo to Vale which Blake correctly interpreted as Weiss wanting to scope out the competition. But Weiss also claimed that it was to allow Ruby some time away from Beacon due to how crowded it was becoming

When they got near the docks they saw a Dust shop that had been robbed. The four glanced at each other and then Yang walked up to the detective. "What happened here?" The detective replied as he adjusted his tie "Robbery. Second dust shop to be hit this week." Then as Yang was about to reply a second voice emanated from the shop "They left all the money again." "Huh?" "Yeah, only an army would need that much Dust." "You thinking the White Fang?" The first grunted in affirmative.

Weiss grunted softly as Blake shifted her weight uncomfortably. "The White Fang huh? What an awful bunch of degenerates." Blake shot a sideways glare at her. "What's your problem?" Weiss turned to Blake

"My problem? I simply don't care for psychopathic Faunus." "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're just…. Misguided."

Before Weiss could retort a shout was heard and a blond monkey Faunus hopped off the boat that was docked. As he ran by he winked at Blake causing her to look away as Ruby scooted closer to Blake. As the monkey hopped onto a roof and out of sight. Weiss took off after him and the rest of the team followed. As they were turning a corner Weiss slammed into someone knocking said someone to the ground.

The orange haired, green eyed girl that Weiss knocked down didn't say anything instead just laid perfectly flat on the ground as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do after being knocked down.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked the girl who replied "I'm WONDERFUL. Thank you for asking." "Do you want to get up?" Blake asked. The girl paused then hopped up "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"My name's Weiss." "Blake." "I'm Yang and this is my sister Ruby." "It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated "You already said that." Weiss said with an eye roll. "So, I did." Penny replied half a second later.

"Well I'm so sorry for knocking you down Penny but we have to get back to finding that rapscallion." "The who?" "The filthy Faunus from the boat." "Stop calling him that." "Huh?" Weiss turned towards Blake who was getting madder and madder. "Stop calling him a Rapscallion! Stop calling him filthy!" as Blake and Weiss continued to scream at each other Ruby whispered to Yang "Can we go back to Beacon now?"

The argument continued the whole way back to the dorm room. It actually seemed to settle down before Weiss started back up. "I'm a victim!" "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood. You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

Blake's amber eye's narrowed then she screamed out "Maybe we're tired of being pushed around!" there was DEAD silence in the room before Blake's eyes widened from realizing what she said. Blake dashed out of the room "Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby yelled after her "Ru-"

Before Yang could tell her not to go Ruby had gone after Blake. Yang turned towards Weiss and glared at her. "Nice one. Now two of our team members are missing." "Aren't you going after Ruby?" "It's almost midnight… You two spent the whole day arguing. While I'd like to see them come back I know nothing will be gained from searching when we're tired." "Like I'd search for a Faunus." Yang glared at Weiss again who smartly shut up and laid down this time.

Blake made it to the statue in front of Beacon before she had to stop for air. Tears in her eyes she took off the bow she had on. Her cat eyes twitched sadly when she heard. "I knew you'd look better without the bow." She turned around to see the monkey Faunus leaning against a pillar.

 _ **First things first. I'm so sorry for not uploading yesterday Life got in the way. Second off 26 favorites, 55 followers and almost 3.5K views. I'm so happy that you all enjoy this story. It's why I do it after all.**_

 _ **With two members of Team RWBY M.I.A how will things proceed from here? Chapter 10 is next week. (Its upload will be on Friday as normal I promise.)**_

 _ **Until then. Feel free to continue to follow, favorite, read and review.**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: Ruby has a Raven feather in her hair other than that her appearance is the same as the show. The feathers origin will be explained in due time I promise.**_

Chapter ten

Exhaustion, Backstory and stopping a criminal

"So, you want to know more about me…" Blake said in a near whisper. Sun swallowed the tea he had in his mouth then said "Finally, she speaks, twelve hours and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks." Blake glared at him "Exactly like that."

Blake sighed and closed her eyes "Sun…Are you familiar with the White Fang? "Sun nodded with a spark of anger in his eyes "Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!"

Blake sighed again then sipped her tea, looking down as she did before looking back at Sun "I was once a member of the White Fang."

Sun gagged on his tea as he processed what she just said. "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!" Blake nodded then launched into her time in the White Fang

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it... Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus.

Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there." "I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist."

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake wiggled her ears to prove her point

"So... have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked

"How am I supposed to explain it to them? That I'm not as innocent as I would like? That my ledger isn't as clean as theirs? It would break Ruby's heart." Sun looked at Blake "Who's Ruby?" Blake cursed mentally before speaking.

"She's my…" "Blake!" Ruby staggered up to Blake, exhausted and out of breath. "I found you…" Ruby gently rubbed a thumb against Blake's face before collapsing. Thankfully Sun caught her before she hit the ground. "She's probably been searching for me all night. She needs to sleep. Introductions can wait for a while." "Lead on." Blake was about to when she saw the raven feather Ruby wore in her hair had fallen out when she collapsed so she picked it up and weaved back into Ruby's hair.

Blake led Sun to the small, reasonably inexpensive hotel that she stayed in before she got to Beacon and booked two rooms which were across the hallway from one another. Once Sun gently lowered Ruby onto a bed Blake kicked him out but promised to update him once Ruby woke up.

* * *

12 hours ago

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby yelled after her "Ru-" before Yang could tell her not to go Ruby had gone after Blake.

She searched all of the spots that she knew Blake liked at Beacon. From the mess hall to the auditorium to the library but either Blake wasn't at Beacon anymore or she had found a new spot. Since she knew for a fact that Yang and Weiss would search Beacon top to bottom looking for them she settled on searching Vale.

* * *

10 hours ago

Ruby decided to try the bookstores Blake liked first, specifically Tukson's Book trade which Blake once brought in passing mentioning how it was her favorite bookstore in Vale.

Thankfully Tukson was nice enough to let her check but Blake wasn't there. Ruby also tried a very small herbalism shop Blake mentioned sold good quality tea leaves but they were closed so Ruby went with an oldie but goodie investigating the whole city block by block. She unfurled Crescent Rose and used it to propel herself onto a nearby roof so that she could get a better vantage point

* * *

Exhausted Ruby had covered nearly the entire city when suddenly it made sense. She thought back to the first trip that the entire team had gone on into Vale. They had just gotten done at the Vale mall and were on their way back from the activity that they had done which was partly for Ruby's training partly because Yang had insisted on making it her treat. On the way back, Blake had spotted a café that she said she had been wanting to go to for a while but Weiss insisted that they could go after they dropped off the bags at the dorms but then things simply got too busy and hectic so the plan, much to Blake's disappointment, was shelved.

Ruby visualized the café in her mind and then set off towards it. It took her fifteen minutes even with using her semblance the entire time. She nearly splattered herself against a wall a few times but it made things simpler. She descended to ground level and half jogged, half staggered to the café where she saw Blake and the blond monkey sitting.

The next thing Ruby remembered was waking up in a bed in a hotel room with Blake keeping an eye on her. The only light in the room was coming from a small desk lamp which illuminated the chair Blake was sitting in. Blake was exactly the same as she was with one small exception. She wasn't wearing her bow anymore.

"Hey, she's awake. You had me worried Ruby." Blake said softly. Ruby got up and walked over to Blake her feet crushing into the soft carpet as she gently patted Blake's head "I-I'm sorry I worried you Blake I just wanted to make sure that you were fine." Blake got up and whispered "I'm thankful that you came after me but promise me you won't run off again without informing someone okay?" Ruby nodded and then slowly enveloped Blake's hand in her own before saying softly "I promise." Blake tried to hide her blushing by turning away from Ruby which caused her to frown. "Yang called while you were asleep. She asked if you were okay. I told her I'd send you back to Beacon once you woke up." Just then Ruby's scroll beeped to life with a call.

* * *

Yang got Weiss up at the crack of dawn and told her they were going to look for their missing team members. Yang also made it clear that she wouldn't accept any arguing from Weiss in any capacity. They combed through the entirety of Beacon, with JNPR's help, but when all they found were some wilted rose petals that Yang identified as from Ruby's semblance headed towards Vale.

Once they touched down in the city Yang called Ruby's scroll which rang three times and then the call was answered "Ruby, are you okay? Did you find Blake?" "Yang? Oh, right I left my scroll at Beacon." "Oh, hey Blake is my sister there?" "Yeah, she managed to find me but she wore herself out doing it. She's still asleep but I'll tell her she called." "Are you coming back to Beacon soon?" "I still need to think about some things…" "Send Ruby back when she wakes up okay? Please Blake?" "Yang, that's her choice." "I know. But please try."

By midafternoon they had stopped for a quick lunch when Yang decided to try Ruby's scroll again which was answered on the second tone. "Yes Yang?" "Ruby! You're awake." "Woke up not to long ago." "Are you heading back to Beacon?" "No, no I'm not. I want to stay with Blake." "Ruby, please?" "I want to stay with Blake." Yang sighed then said sadly "Put Blake on for me." There was a pause then Blake's voice was heard "What is it Yang?" "Just keep my baby sister safe for me okay Blake?" "Okay, I promise." "See you when you decide to return." Yang said before hanging up.

" Yang are you okay? Did something happen to Ruby?" Weiss asked, her voice was full of concern and she was genuinely worried. Yang shot Weiss a glare but her eyes started to soften and water "I promised both her and our dad that I'd always be by her side. But how can I be if she runs off?" Yang sighed softly.

Weiss was surprised to see the brute in such an emotional state but she did what she thought was natural.

Weiss entwined her hands into Yang's then said "If there's one thing I've learned one thing about Ruby since I stopped being disrespectful to her is that Ruby is even more complex than normal." "I can't claim to know what it was like growing up with her but I think she's saying that she wants to be with Blake because they both feel like strangers in this world and Ruby knows what that's Blake is struggling with." Weiss said as Yang sniffled before drying her eyes.

"That sounds exactly like something Ruby once said. But you're right." Yang stood up "Let's go find our teammates!" Weiss nodded in agreement.

* * *

Once Ruby hung up Blake said she wanted to introduce her to someone if Ruby was okay with it. Ruby gave a hesitant nod then Blake went across the hall and returned with the monkey. "Ruby, this is Sun. he's the one who carried you here. Sun this is my team leader Ruby." "Sun."

Ruby for the first time in a couple months muttered to herself three times as she closed her eyes and rocked on her heels as she gently knocked her fist against her leg. Sun looked at Blake who quickly explained that Ruby had high functioning Autism. "Huh, well it's nice to meet you Ruby." He extended his hand before realizing that Ruby wasn't budging "Oh, right my bad." Blake rolled her eyes as Ruby simply clicked her tongue. "So, what's the game plan regarding the White Fang?" Sun asked after a brief moment.

 _ **Well here's chapter ten next week is going to what cover the Torchwick section of the RWBY volume one finale. I'm so happy that so many people enjoy Blossoming Rose.**_

 _ **Until next week everyone.**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Taking down a criminal and reunions

Blake and Sun decided that they'd investigate the warehouse district because it was the most likely target for the White Fang, if they were behind the robberies, Blake didn't even need to ask Ruby if she wanted to come along since Ruby had stuck to her side since she woke up and made it clear that she wasn't going to be left behind.

The trio made their way to the district via rooftop and settled in a small over hang that allowed them to spy on the SDC crates below while remaining totally hidden from view. Sun went off to find food not long after leaving the two girls alone. "Ruby, mind if I ask you something?" Blake asked as she adjusted her position and opened one eye "Hmm?" "Why did you decide to stay with me and Sun instead of rejoining your sister?"

Ruby pondered this question for a while before opening her mouth "You're important to me that's why." "I would have thought that Weiss and Yang are important to you too." "They are…. Just in a different way." Ruby whispered the last part but Blake heard her anyway.

Blake was about to ask but Sun came back with some food which Blake immediately pegged as having been stolen. Sun tossed Ruby an apple which she caught softly then he held one out to Blake

"I stole some food for us!" Blake blinked then muttered "Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Which caused Sun to say in a defensively joking tone "Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Which earned him a glare from Blake "Okay, too soon!"

Ruby simply looked puzzled at how easily the two conversed and that's when she felt a pang in her chest. She wasn't quite sure what it was but seeing Sun interact with Blake made Ruby wonder

 **"** _She seems happy talking with him and it seems natural._ _Is it because they're both Faunus? Is it because they're both Neurotypical?"_ Blake then smiled at Sun _"_ _I wish I could get her to smile like that... instead all I do is make her worry. I'm not sure what this feeling is called but I'm not sure I like it."_

As Ruby was lost in thought Blake and Sun stiffened up as a Bullhead approached.

* * *

Weiss and Yang were wandering through Downtown Vale asking about Ruby and Blake but they weren't having much luck that is until they heard a familiar voice. "Hey guys! What are you up to?" as Weiss and Yang turned around they saw Penny standing there. "Hey Penny, we are looking for Ruby and Blake." Blake… Oh, you mean the Faunus girl?"

The white and yellow duo looked at each other "How did you know that?" Penny pointed to her head "Uh, the cat ears?" "Cat ears? She wears a bow…." Yang said before a look of realization dawned on both of their faces then Weiss slapped her head "Now I feel even worse."

"So, where are they?" "We're not sure they vanished last night and we've spent the whole day looking." Just then Penny stopped and said "There's activity in the warehouse district." "Wait… how do you know that?" "No time. Follow me." Penny took off while Yang and Weiss sprinted after her.

* * *

Blake's eyes went wide as Roman Torchwick stepped from the bullhead and snapped something at the White Fang goons then walked into a slightly shaded area. Blake seized her chance to sneak around and take them by surprise. Sun and Ruby weren't sure what Blake was doing until they heard Blake yell

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Sun and Ruby couldn't make out Torchwick's answer but the explosion that followed made it clear he wasn't in the mood to talk. Sun took a running jump then backflipped into the fray.

Ruby unfurled Crescent Rose then followed Sun. When Torchwick saw Ruby, he cracked a smile and said with a mocking tone "Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Ruby blinked then said "Why would it be my bedtime? It's only seven thirty." Roman paused then slapped his head "That's not what I… you know what never mind." He opened the bottom of his cane and fired.

* * *

By the time Weiss, Yang and Penny got there the White Fang was being pushed back. Penny decided to go after the bullhead while Weiss and Yang helped Ruby mop up the remaining White Fang members while Blake and Sun double attacked Torchwick. The combined might of the six of them made quick work of the goons and the bullheads. With most of the White Fang members being rendered unconscious, Torchwick was arrested and two of the three Bullheads were now underwater courteous of Penny.

"Well that was a thing." Yang said cheerily "I wonder what Torchwick had planned." Weiss said in a soft voice but Yang was already on her way to. Ruby

Yang went up to Ruby and looked her over "I'm glad you're safe Rubes." Ruby sighed then hugged Yang "I'm sorry I didn't come back Yang." "It's okay. As long as you're safe that's all that matters."

As the sisters were getting caught up Blake cautiously approached Weiss. Weiss glanced up at Blake once she was done cleaning the bade "Blake, I was out of line. But I really don't care that you're Faunus or that you are ex White Fang." As Blake went to speak Weiss raised her hand "What I'm upset about is that you couldn't trust us enough to tell us the first time." "I should have. I got scared."

Weiss put a hand on Blake's shoulder "Come on."

 **Thank you all for your continuing support. Feel free to keep following, favoriting and reviewing.**

 **Any and all comments and concerns will be personally answered.**

 **Dragondeathdrop**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Uneasy feeling

Weiss rolled her eyes as Yang and Ruby were being really enthusiastic about Remnant: The Game which was a board game that Ruby had been wanting them to play for some time as a fun experience. While Weiss was simply confused, having never played an actual board game, Blake was distracted and not paying attention at all. A point that was proven when she inadvertently threw half of Vale's army against an Atlesian air fleet twice its size.

Normally Ruby would be more reserved since JNPR was nearby but Ruby had started to bond with them and slowly but surely, she learned to trust them and they became friends. Of all of JNPR Ruby was closest to Ren but that was mainly because Ren was always willing to listen. Weiss tossed a game price at Jaune after he called her an Ice Queen but other than that things were relatively civil.

Ruby was about to take her turn when a familiar voice echoed briefly "Sup losers." Sun walked up with a new face which caused Ruby to stop, take a breath then say softly "Hey Sun." "Ruby, Yang, Blake…. Ice Queen." "Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss pouted.

Sun introduced his friend as Neptune and Ruby tuned the rest of the conversation out until Blake pushed past Sun and left.

Ruby made a soft noise then followed her but Blake had vanished by the time Ruby made into the hallway.

 **"** **I guess I'll just head back to the dorm room then…"** Ruby sighed softly. On the way back, she ran into three students that were wearing Haven Academy uniforms. The girl in the lead simply stared at Ruby while Ruby tightened her corset before saying "You three have Haven uniforms on. Are you here for the festival?" The lead girl nodded then the silver haired boy behind her said "I guess we got turned around."

The lead girl's hand shot out to silence her male companion as her amber eyes gazed into Ruby's. Her eyes looked as if they had a dancing fire behind them. Ruby took a breath before saying quickly. "Your building is just east of here." the three departed and then Ruby got a chill down her spine and she blinked.

 **"** **I don't know why but something about those three doesn't seem right at all… I'm sure it's just me but I should probably bring it up to Headmaster Ozpin… Should I? It's probably nothing."** Ruby entered the room and changed into her pajamas and got ready to go to sleep early.

Hopping up onto her bed she covered her bed with the sheets she borrowed from the linen closet that was attached to the room. Her mind went over the conversation trying to figure out what was off about it Ruby let out another soft sigh and laid down on her pillow. Eventually Ruby started to drift off to sleep. Her brains neurotransmitter was starting to tell her neurons that it truly was time to sleep. But just before she fell asleep Ruby shot up as she had a realization.

 **"** **Wait that hand motion was made by Torchwick's companion the night the Headmaster invited me to Beacon. His companion also had those eyes with the same fire in them. I need to go see the Headmaster right now."** Ruby quickly got out of bed changed and headed to the Headmaster's office.

 _ **Well with this we're officially into Volume two territory. It's not the longest but after two massive chapters back to back its okay.**_

 _ **As usual keep on following, favoriting and especially reviewing(I take all constructive criticism)**_

 _ **Until Next Week**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Unearthing a possible snake den

Ruby quickly got to the elevator and pressed the button leading up to Ozpin's office. After a few minutes of waiting the door dinged and Ruby was greeted with Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood staring at her curiously.

"Is there something you need Miss Rose?" Ruby nodded slowly then started to talk detailing what she observed the night that she was invited to Beacon and, in the hallway, not even forty-five minutes ago.

The three adults were silent for a while before Ozpin took a sip of his coco and then he looked at Ruby "Thank you for this information Miss Rose. It's almost curfew so go back to your dorm." "Yes Headmaster." "Oh, and Ruby?" "Yes Headmaster?" "Don't tell anyone about this. We don't need this spreading around okay?" Ruby nodded then entered the elevator to head back to her dorm.

The office was dead silent for a while until Ozpin simply said, "Looks like we may have just unearthed a snake den here." "Oz do you really believe her? She's just a little girl." Ironwood asked disbelievingly "Miss Rose might be young but she's pretty smart James. She figured out something felt off when none of us did. But if she's right and there are snakes here we have to move quickly but quietly." Ironwood grunted softly as Ozpin stood up.

"Now we simply need to find definitive proof that there is a den. Glynda I'm putting you in charge of investigating the Haven students. If anything strikes you as peculiar. You are to notify me immediately. But be discreet." Glynda nodded "I'll draw up a list at once." "You two can go." Ozpin said softly as he grabbed his scroll.

Glynda and Ironwood both departed from his office and that's when Ozpin placed the call. "Qrow, I need you to come in. There's been a development regarding the search. The Queen may be closer than we expect." After a moment Ozpin sighed before simply saying "I understand." Before ending the call and sitting back in his chair.

"Very clever. Very clever indeed." For the first time in a very long time Ozpin didn't feel defeated.

When Ruby got back to the dorm the only one still awake was Blake who was quietly reading a book with a booklight. Blake's bow twitched as Ruby walked in, quickly got changed and walked quietly to the beds. "Um, Blake can I ask you something?" Ruby whispered.

Blake nodded "Can you read to me? It's okay if you say no its just that it's been a while since anyone has." Blake gave it a thought then moved over and patted the spot where she had been sitting. Ruby smiled softly and moved to sit next to Blake.

As Blake started to quietly read Ruby could feel her eyes becoming heavy with sleep again.

As Blake felt Ruby's body relax she simply closed her book and settled next to Ruby. Normally she would just sleep in Ruby's bed, but she hadn't been sleeping well so she hoped that maybe laying her head against Ruby's would allow her to get a decent night's sleep.

 _ **It's a short chapter I know but it introduces the fact that now at least Ozpin and the rest are aware of a possible intruder so security will be even tighter.**_

 _ **Since Blossoming Rose is on the cusp of triple digit followers and 60 favorites (Both will probably be reached once this goes live) I just wanted to give a big big thank you to all for enjoying this story so much it really does mean more than you realize.**_

 _ **As usual feel free to keep favoriting, following and especially reviewing since that's how I grow as a writer. If you're too embarrassed to leave a review just PM me with any constructive feedback on what you like or don't like. I'll be sure to answer you.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Investigation time

Weiss was impatient for Professor Port's class to end. Once it was she simply brushed Jaune and whatever stupid flirty thing he was saying aside before heading back to the dorm room. Ruby breezed past next using her semblance followed by Blake then Yang who patted Jaune on the back softly.

As dusk fell the team got into the outfits Weiss had ordered for them a few weeks ago. Ruby named hers Slayer, Weiss's was Snowpea, Blake decided on Infiltrator and Yang's was very fittingly named Hunter.

Once everyone had gotten dressed Ruby hopped off her bed, nearly landing on Weiss, who was readjusting her boots on Blakes bunk, in the process before saying.

"Alright, guys, today our investigation begins." Weiss rolled her eyes as she stood up "I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously."

"Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious. So, lighten up ice queen" Yang said as she cracked her neck "Oh, shut up you brute!" Ruby shifted her feet awkwardly as the two bickered for a few moments.

Yang then noticed that Ruby had fallen silent so she motioned for Ruby to continue but Ruby simply nodded at Weiss "You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

Weiss then waved a hand towards Blake who quietly said "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Once she fell silent Yang figured it was her turn.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..."

Ruby nodded then said "Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!"

Then a familiar voice was heard which caused Blake's ears to twitch as she opened the curtains and there was Sun hanging from the tree outside their dorm room. Blake's tone was a mix of confusion and exasperation "Sun?"

Yang tilted her head before she asked "How did you get up there?" She seemed genuinely curious as Ruby got quiet and Weiss grabbed the bridge of her nose.

Sun flipped into the dorm room and grinned "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" which led Blake to step backwards before saying "We are going to investigate the situation... as a team."

Yang nodded, picking up on Ruby's quietness, decided to say "Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to."

Sun grunted softly as he absentmindedly waved his tail from side to side "Oh please! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!"

"Wait what?" Weiss exclaimed disbelievingly as she walked to the window and stuck her head out the window. "How did you even get up there Neptune? On second thought that can wait. Just come in here."

Weiss went back to her spot as Neptune crawled through the window "So how exactly did you get up there?" "I have my ways." "Neptune, that's not an answer… you know what I don't really care. Yang you can continue." Weiss said with a huff

Yang took a deep breath as she continued to lay out the plan since Ruby still wasn't talking. "Alright new plan, Ruby can go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake. Neptune since I don't have a partner you can come with me. Is everyone okay with that?" She nudged Ruby with her elbow but Ruby simply nodded. "Then let's get started."

As the group shuffled out Ruby lingered to grab her headphones and put them across her neck. Weiss's eyebrow lowered once she saw Ruby retreat back into the room but lowered again as Ruby came out with her headphones around her neck. The two then headed off to the CCT.

Once Ruby and Weiss were at the entrance to the CCT Weiss tapped on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby took out an earphone so she could hear Weiss "Ruby, wait right here a moment okay?" "Sure." Weiss rushed off to talk to an orange haired girl in a white-gray blouse with brown overalls, a black and green collar and black stockings. Ruby took a second then remembered that her name was Penny.

After a few minutes Weiss came back and said "Penny's agreed to wait for me. So, lets make this quick." Penny waved to Ruby and as Ruby nodded to Weiss she hesitantly sent a wave Penny's way.

When they got to the CCT Ruby noticed that Weiss didn't really need her help so she wandered towards the windows to gaze out over Beacon. As she did she thought of the night that she asked Blake to read to her.

 **"** **I actually really enjoyed it despite how quickly I fell asleep. Should I ask her if she did? Would that be weird? What if I do ask and she says that she didn't? I don't want to hurt my friendship with her. But Yang always told me that I should speak my mind as long as it's not rude or offensive. If I did ask and she did enjoy it too should I ask her if she can read to me in the future? It's been a week so is that an appropriate amount of time to ask? What am I saying? I shouldn't ask her at all. Should I?"**

As Ruby was busy debating about whether or not to ask Blake. Weiss walked up and tapped on her partner's shoulder seemingly unaware of her inner thoughts. "I got what we needed. Let's go." "Okay." As they were waiting for the elevator Weiss asked "Is something troubling you Ruby? Does it have to do with you waking up on Blake's bed?"

Ruby nodded slowly. "I asked her to read to me and I fell asleep but I still enjoyed it. It's been a long time…. I was thinking about asking if she enjoyed it and if we could do that again but I don't know if that would be weird if I asked her. I don't want to ruin a friendship."

Weiss thought for a moment then responded. "The only way to know her reaction is to ask her. As for your worry about ruining a friendship I'll say this. If my reaction to being a Faunus didn't ruin anything between the two of us then I highly doubt that your question will. Does that help?" Ruby smiled and nodded "It does. Thank you, Weiss." Weiss smiled "If you ever need any advice you can always ask. Okay?" Ruby nodded again. The elevator dinged and the pair got on.

Once they were back on the ground Weiss pulled Ruby's sleeve. "I'm going to talk to Penny. You can head back to the dorm if you want too. It's still early so the library might still be open." "I'll tell Blake and Yang if they back before you." "I doubt they will but thank you. Should I tell Penny you said hello?" Ruby nodded then walked back to the dorms.

Weiss walked over to Penny. "Sorry, I kept you waiting Penny." "It's okay Friend Weiss." "Ruby says hello." "She's not much of a talker, is she?" "She's complicated. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Penny's eyes went wide as she took Weiss's hand and pulled her along. "Not here."

 **Wow 10,000 views! I know I've said it before but I'm so happy that you all love this story as much as you do.**

 **I think we all know what's next week so until then.**

 **Dragondeathdrop.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Authors note: This chapter takes place concurrently with chapter twelve and the last part of thirteen.**_

Chapter fifteen

Chat with Ozpin

Blake had been distracted ever since the docks. The way that Torchwick talked about how him and the White Fang "Were going in on a joint business venture together" didn't sit well with her. The White Fang truly had changed since she left.

Yes, it's tactics were more extreme and there were more bodies now than there were before but she never expected Adam to willingly work with a human.

Ruby had wanted to play Remnant: The Game for a while and even though Blake had hoped it would get her mind off of the things going through it and she could just enjoy the game. Sadly, that wasn't to be the case. No matter how much she wanted to, Blake just couldn't enjoy herself so her mind started to wander off.

Eventually Sun and Neptune found team RWBY but she really wasn't in any mood to talk so she simply brushed past the both of them and walked into the hallway. She just wanted to be alone for a while so she headed to a part of Beacon that she had found on her first day.

Soon she made it her destination which was a small garden. The garden itself was fairly unimpressive but the reason she enjoyed coming here was because of how quiet it was. It was located pretty far from the main facilities of Beacon so she figured it was undiscovered which she didn't mind.

Surrounded by plants both of a local and exotic variety it quickly became one of her favorite spots and she was fairly certain that no other students knew about its existence so it was her hidden gem. But what really sold it was the view. Blake wasn't sure why a cliffside garden was really necessary but she was glad whoever put it here did because it allowed her to just gaze out over Beacon.

As she walked up she was surprised to see Ozpin sitting on the bench that Blake was going to but he didn't seem surprised in the slightest. "Ah, miss Belladonna. I see you found my secret spot. Come and sit with me."

As Blake walked towards Ozpin he said "This place… it's so peaceful… I hope you don't mind that I came to visit. Someone has to take of the plants after all." "You planted them?" "Of course. Even headmasters need a hobby. We aren't all business you know." He motioned to the spot next to him. "But now I was hoping we could talk. If you don't mind miss Belladonna." "Talk about what?" Blake asked cautiously, as she sat next to him.

"Wonderful. As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world. You are one of the few that did not. And you passed the exam with flying colors. May I ask why?"

Blake quickly answered "I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive." Ozpin stood up and walked towards the cliff before turning towards her and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, you have most certainly survived, Blake. I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, Human...Faunus..." Blake glared at him but he pressed on

"Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?" Blake was caught off guard for a second before she answered with "You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not." Hoping that would answer the question but Ozpin still wasn't done. Much to her annoyance

"True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide." Blake was trying not to get annoyed "With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am.

"And what are you?" "What?" "You heard my question. I asked and what are you?" Blake was confused now instead of annoyed.

"I don't understand what you're asking." But before Blake could even ask Ozpin changed the subject. "How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard?"

"I didn't. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time." Blake answered honestly. "You wouldn't have been the first. But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. Blake, are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?"

"I'm sure professor." Ozpin nodded thoughtfully before saying "Very well. Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna. If you ever need to talk to me. Please, don't hesitate to ask. I do hope you'll find an answer to my question soon. Now I'm assuming you want to rest so you can go." "Yes Professor." "Thank you for talking with me miss Belladonna."

Blake took her leave and headed back to the dorm room to get ready for bed. When she got back Yang was snoring and Weiss was in her nightgown. "You're back late. You wouldn't happen to know where Ruby went?" "Haven't seen her. Why?" "No reason." Blake stared at Weiss who simply got into bed. Blake let out a soft sigh then went to get the book light for her book.

Blake was in the middle of a paragraph when Ruby entered the room. Her bow twitched as Ruby walked in, quickly got changed, walked quietly to the beds. "Um, Blake can I ask you something?" Ruby whispered.

Blake nodded "Can you read to me? It's okay if you say no it's just that it's been a while since anyone has." Blake gave it a thought then moved over and patted the spot where she had been sitting.

Ruby smiled softly and moved to sit next to Blake. She soon felt Ruby's body relax and Blake simply closed her book and settled next to Ruby. Normally she would just sleep in Ruby's bed, but she hadn't been sleeping well so she hoped that maybe laying her head against Ruby's would allow her to get a decent night's sleep.

 **"** **What am I? What did he mean by that? Knowing Ozpin, it's not as simple as being a Faunus but pretending to be Human? Right? It can't be that simple can it?"**

Blake was ending the night with a totally different concern than she started the night with.

 _ **I may have pushed the second half of the investigation arc. But it's for a good reason I promise.**_

 _ **Feel free to keep favoriting, following and especially reviewing.**_

 _ **Until next Friday.**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Robot fight

Blake and Sun's investigation had gone surprisingly well until Torchwick showed up. They HAD found a White Fang meeting but then Torchwick had noticed them and was currently chasing them inside of a giant Atlesian mech. They had burst out a window and were running for their lives. As they ran Sun yelled "So, you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?!"

Blake quickly got her scroll from where she kept it and dialed her team. Her hands were shaking slightly but she dialed successfully "I'm on it!"

Ruby was in the dorm room all curled up in her bed when her scroll rang. Seeing that it was from Blake she quickly answered. She was puzzled for a second but then Blake's voice came through. Then Sun's voice followed.

"Everyone! If you can hear me we need back-"

"HEEEELLLLP!"

"Oh, I am not missing this!" She quickly changed back into her combat gear and opened the window before jumping out of it as she fell she cushioned her fall with her Aura. Once she landed she set off

If you had told Weiss that she was going to end up in a dumpster she would have called you an idiot. Thankfully, the thing was empty and the only reason Penny threw her into it was so she wouldn't get Weiss in trouble.

The revelation that Penny was a robot was big enough but the fact that Penny was a robot with an Aura was an even bigger shock. As Weiss was debating whether to rendezvous with Yang or head back to the dorm her scroll went off and she heard Sun's voice through the speakers.

"Big robot! And it's big! Really big!"

Weiss simply rolled her eyes and headed off to stop them from getting hurt as the faintest hint of a smile was starting to form on her lips.

"Well, this was a waste of time." Yang muttered as she got back onto Bumblebee. Junior hadn't seen hide nor hair of Torchwick since his men got hired and Neptune was too busy ogling the twins to ask any questions of his own. Her scroll blared loudly as Neptune gave her a look. "That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!" was all Yang heard before she asked.

"Where are you guys?" even though she really didn't need to since Blake and Sun ran right past them with a giant mech right behind. Sun yelled out "HURRYYYY!" as they ran by.

Ignoring Neptune's comment Yang reversed Bumblebee and floored the accelerator and tried her best to keep up with the three. They weren't making it easy though since it was rush hour traffic on Vale's highways.

Blake and Sun were on top of cars as the mech knocked them aside which caused Yang to have to serve wildly. Neptune's attempts to slow it down weren't helping much but he was trying. Sun activated his Semblance but Torchwick simply swatted Sun into Neptune causing both to go off of the highway. Just then Weiss's voice was heard from Yang and Blake's scrolls.

"Blake! I'm in position!" Weiss landed in the middle of the road and pointed Myrtenaster at the approaching Roman. Roman piloted the mech towards Weiss but Weiss plunged Myrtenaster into the ground and coated the ground in a thin layer of ice. The mech flew over her head and over Ruby's head as well. Ruby already had Crescent Rose out and ready. As the mech charged at team RWBY Ruby yelled out the first of many team attack names she had come up with.

"Freezer Burn!"

Ruby and Blake jumped out of the way as Weiss did the same ice sheet trick she used just a minute ago but then Weiss also got out of the way as Yang slammed into the ice which coated the area in fog.

The mech fired at one of Blake's illusions and out from the fog Ruby swung Crescent Rose and metal struck metal as the mech caved a bit. Ruby used Crescent Rose's recoil to fly backwards as she yelled.

"Checkmate!"

This time Weiss and Blake swung at the mech. Weiss was using her glyphs for maneuverability as Blake used her clones as distractions. Eventually Roman fired off the mech's missiles, but Weiss and Blake backflipped so that they weren't obliterated. Ruby called out another combination attack

"Ladybug!" both Ruby and Blake attacked at the same time and soon separated the mech's left arm from the body but it was clear that Torchwick wasn't done.

Yang charged in and started firing Ember Celica but Torchwick then backwards through two columns and lefther embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Just as she is falling down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist, and when it punched her, she flew through the column and didn't get up.

But Ruby saw her sister smirk as she slowly got up, her hair was burning a brilliant white as she clenched her fists. Sensing victory, Roman threw a punch, but Yang caught the mech's fist with her arm and with her eyes burning red with rage, smashed her knuckles into the second arm, obliterating it under her force. Torchwick's eye twitched as he got up, slightly dazed but unharmed, as he inspects the damage while brushing himself off, he looked at the wreckage and muttered.

"Just got this thing cleaned..." Torchwick looked up and saw Yang, still burning with her absorbed power, as she fired a single shot at the defenseless thief but was saved at the last instant when a two-toned girl dropped in front of him and merely opened her pink umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival put the weapon over her shoulder as Roman looked back at the four and tipped his hat.

"Ladies, Ice Queen... Always a pleasure." Weiss's eye twitched as Roman turned toward his companion and said "Neo, if you would..."

The pink-and-brown girl curtsied as Yang charged forth with fists raised to strike the outlaws... only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turn just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead.

Yang sighed softly, eyes going back to lilac, "So, I guess he got a new henchman..."

Weiss nodded as she walked up to Yang and said. "Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!"

The group had varying reaction to Weiss's first bad pun. Ruby giggled softly, Blakes bow twitched as she rolled her eyes and Yang was completely unamused.

"No, just no." Yang said softly as she walked next to Ruby. This caused Weiss to get mad.

"But you do it!" Weiss's eyebrow was raised as Yang looked back at Weiss with a serious expression.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." She then turned back

"Was this not it?" Weiss asked as she followed the rest of her team.

"No, it just wasn't very good." Yang's arm shot out

"Well, at least I'm trying! Your puns aren't much better you know!"

 _ **Next chapter is going to deal with the ramifications of chapter fifteen. I did it out of order like that for a reason after all. It'll also FINALLY go into how Ruby got the feather that she wears in her hair.**_

 _ **Until Next Week**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

A heartfelt discussion and an invitation

Blake hadn't slept for a few days. Her mind just kept endlessly replaying the last two encounters with Torchwick. Something was up but she just couldn't figure out what exactly was about to happen. Her team took notice after Glynda's class as Sun and his team were waiting outside and as Blake was walking by them, her nose in a book she felt Sun grab her shoulder.

"Hey, Blake! You doing okay?" Blake sighed as she closed her book and looked at him. "I'm fine."

Sun rubbed the back of his head nervously then said "So, I hear there's this dance going on this weekend... ah, sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?"

Blake looked up and blinked "What?" and Sun smiled "The dance! This weekend! You want to go, or what?"

But Blake snapped annoyedly "I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that."

As Blake stomped off both Ruby and Sun looked sad and for once they seemed to be on the same Aura length as RW_Y walked back to the dorm leaving the dejected Sun behind.

* * *

That night in RWBY's dorm room

"We want you to go to the dance Blake…" Ruby said softly as she held her pillow in front of her face desperately trying to hide her blushing face. Only her eyes were visible from how she was positioned on Blake's bed.

Blake was pacing back and forth as she said "That's ridiculous."

Yang and Weiss were letting their feet hang off of Yang's bed. Yang kicked her feet softly "Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head."

Weiss nodded as she grabbed Yang's blanket and wrapped it around herself. "You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering."

"You think I care about grades? People's lives are at stake!" Blake stopped by the window and gazed outside halfheartedly but she turned around when Yang hopped over her bunk and walked over to Blake.

Yang gently put her hand on Blake's. "We know, and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to."

"Thanks to the three of us, we know they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale."

Ruby said softly as Weiss nodded "And, the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss shivered after she said it.

Ruby moved the pillow and sat up "Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open!"

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day. Is that so much to ask?" Yang said softly as she stood next to Blake and looked out the window.

Weiss spoke up from Yang's bed "It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it."

Yang nodded "Yeah! We're planning the whole event!" then she went to her bed, hopped up and then wrapped herself in her blanket with Weiss.

Blake turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" she glared at the pair on Yang's bed. She was getting annoyed that they were trying to get her to go.

Weiss sighed softly "Well, Team CFVY's away mission lasted longer than expected." She scooted closer to Yang since the blonde was a mobile heater and Yang wrapped her arm around Weiss.

Once Weiss was comfortable she continued. "So, Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night."

Weiss sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. "And once it's all over, we'll return for our search, rested and ready."

Ruby nodded and muttered softly as she leaned against the wall. "So, what do you think?"

Blake grunted in disbelief as she walked towards the door and opened it. "I think this is a colossal waste of time. I'll be in the library." She walked out of the room and let the door slam shut behind her.

Yang and Weiss both sighed. "Well, that went great."

Yang said sadly as Weiss nodded in agreement. Just then there was a knock on the door and Weiss detached herself from Yang who protested softly. As Weiss hopped off Yang's bed and walked over the door she said "She can't keep going on like this." As she opened the door to see Jaune.

Ruby tuned out their conversation as she wrapped herself in Blake's blanket. A minute or two later Weiss shut the door in a huff. "All my life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind." Weiss glanced at Yang as she said the last part and Yang's cheeks went red.

Ruby said sadly. "Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go."

"Rubes, you can still go even if Blake doesn't. You know, that right?" Yang said as she enveloped Weiss in her blanket again. But Ruby shook her head.

"I don't want to go if Blake doesn't. It won't be the same without her." As Ruby said this her brain was already turning and trying to figure out how she could convince Blake. Suddenly it came to her. "I'll be back soon."

Weiss and Yang both looked confused as Ruby got off of Blake's bunk and headed out of the dorm room.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked but Yang simply shrugged. Weiss sighed again but this time in contentment as the two cuddled together.

* * *

Once Ruby got to the library she was determined to find Blake before she lost her nerve. Thankfully, Blake was pretty easy to find as she was already nose deep in a book. She was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall.

Ruby tried to be sneaky but Blake's bow twitched and ruined that plan. "Ruby, what do you want?"

Ruby ignored her tone and slid down the wall so she was next to Blake. "Can we talk?"

"Why, so you can pester me about going to the dance?" Blake asked as her eyes darted over to Ruby.

But Ruby shook her head "No, I just want to talk. I'm not going to force you to go if you don't want too." Blake sighed softly as she closed her book. "You're not going to let this go until I do huh?"

When Ruby shook her head, Blake nodded. "So, what did you want to discuss?" but Ruby replied with a vague "Not here."

Ruby got up and waited for Blake to follow her and seeing no other choice Blake did just that.

Ruby led Blake out of the library and into the hallway where she stopped again to make sure Blake was still following behind. Once she was content that Blake was Ruby led her to the lecture hall and gently closed the door behind them.

Ruby walked over to the desk and sat down on it, gesturing to Blake to join her. Blakes bow twitched again but she reluctantly let herself land on the desk with a soft thud. "Blake, why are you pushing yourself so hard? I know that you used to be a member of the White Fang but… it feels like that's not the only thing at play here. Am I wrong?" Ruby's voice was full of concern and Blake knew that she simply wanted to help.

Blake hesitated slightly and Ruby figured out that she was right. "It's just… hard to explain is all…" Blakes voice went quiet as she avoided Ruby's gaze. "Well, I'm all ears." Ruby said softly as she looked at Blake.

Blake hesitated again, took a deep breath in and then looked into Ruby's eyes. I've made horrible mistakes! Ones that only I can fix! Mistakes that if you guys knew… you'd never forgive me! I don't want you guys to get involved because It's not your fight…. If one of you got hurt because of me… because of my struggle…. I don't know if I could forgive myself…" Blakes voice cracked as she looked away again but then when she felt Ruby's hand on her cheek she turned back surprised.

"Is that why you insist on this?" Ruby asked as she removed her hand, a blush on her cheeks.

"Ruby, you don't understand. I've done some horrible things…. Things that have tainted my ledger a deep red. How can I forgive myself? I shouldn't! I can't!"

"Yes, you can! Blake you're not alone anymore! Do you think I care about what you've done? Do you think Yang or Weiss do? You're flawed like everyone else. You have to accept who you are or you'll end up drowning!" Ruby got up and walked to the chalkboard.

"I don't know what I am! How can I? When my parents and I disagreed, I ran! When I finally realized how much Adam changed I ran! When my true self was revealed I ran! That's who I am Ruby! I'm a coward who runs away when things get too hard! So, tell me how in the world I'm supposed to change because I don't know how! I'm a Faunus in a world that hates us simply because we're different! How am I supposed to change that!" Blake yelled, her patience was wearing thin.

"Then figure it out! Do you think I figured it out easily? No, for years I saw myself as different, as defective! For years I wish I'd never had Autism! For years I carried around a cloud of resentment and self-loathing! I loathed Yang because she was Neurotypical, I loathed myself because I saw myself as a burden!" Ruby paused and took a breath then continued

"You're not the only who's different! You want to know how to change? Accept yourself and screw anyone who doesn't! You have to be the change! Weiss changed. Why are you so convinced you can't?" Ruby yelled back as she turned around, her eyes were blazing.

Blake was taken aback, both because of what she said and because she didn't expect Ruby to raise her voice to match her own. She knew that Ruby made a good point. Weiss had gone from being a brat to being a helpful team member. Sure, she had her moments but Weiss had genuinely been trying to change.

"Do you know how I got this feather?" Ruby asked, her voice lowered back to normal as she took it out of her hair and placed it on the table.

"No, I don't think you've ever mentioned it before. I just assumed you found it." Blakes voice also went back to normal, she picked up the feather which she was actually getting a solid look at for the first time.

The feather was long but it was smooth to the touch as Blake picked it up and angled it slightly so she could make out the colors it was also glossy with slight blue hues to it.

"It was during an argument I had with my dad seven… maybe eight years ago… I don't remember the context but I remember saying at one point that I wish I didn't have Autism… then I ran into the forest."

"At night? Weren't you worried about Grimm?" Blake asked but Ruby shook her head.

"Most of the Grimm on Patch are juveniles and even then… Anyway, I went to the place where my autism didn't matter… my mother's grave." Ruby absentmindedly started to draw something on the board.

"Summer Rose." Blake muttered quietly while Ruby nodded

"So, Yang told you. As I was sitting by her grave I heard this voice from behind me say that it was surprising to see someone else there so late. I turned to look and it was a woman."

Blake was surprised but she stayed quiet. "She was beautiful. She had long black hair and gleaming red eyes and her voice was kind but low it's a little hard to describe." "Who was she?"

Ruby shrugged. "All I got was that she knew my mother. She asked me why I was so upset… I told her about the argument and she listened.

Once I was done with my rambling she said something that I'll never forget. She sat down next to me, gazed up at the moon and said

 _"Summer Rose was one of the strongest people I've ever met. She never let the fact that she had autism define her life. But I'm guessing you haven't learned that lesson yet huh? Makes sense though since you're still young but if you're anything like her you feel like a stranger right kid?"_

"I remember telling her that's exactly what I felt and that I hated feeling like that but she simply smiled softly. She told me that Mom had been the same way but that she had realized over time that no matter what she would fight. Not just to protect Remnant but also to show the world that her autism didn't define her. She looked at me and told me to live up to my mother's example and to be the best Huntress I could be. Autism or no Autism. Then she vanished into the forest and the next day I found this feather on my window sill. I've worn it in my hair ever since. You're the only person I've told this story. Not even Dad and Yang know."

Ruby stopped her absent-minded doodling on the board and looked back at Blake. Her eyes had become wet with tears and Blake did the only thing she could and gave Ruby a hug.

"Look at me. I'm supposed to be helping you and instead you're helping me." Ruby muttered softly as her voice hitched with a sob.

"It's okay Ruby. I'm okay now… thank you." Blake muttered back

Ruby wiped her eyes and headed towards the door. "Hey Blake? Can I ask you something?"

Blake nodded "Sure, what is it?" after a brief pause Ruby shook her head "Nothing, forget I said anything. I'll see you there."

"Ruby, what were you going to say?" Blake asked, her voice just high enough to be heard throughout the whole room.

Ruby stopped halfway to the door. "It's really nothing… I don't know why I thought of it."

Her voice was soft and almost sad. Blake quickly made her way to Ruby. "Ruby, please?"

Ruby sighed softly. "Um, Blake… would you like to go to the dance with me? It's okay if you don't want too… I just figured…." But Blake interrupted her

"I'd love to…. I think it would be nice to go with you." Ruby's face light up and that made Blake smile.

Blake looked back at the table and noticed that Ruby's feather was still there and she went to get it. "Ruby, your feather."

Ruby was halfway out the door but paused and said "Keep it. Think of it as a gift. Just take care of it okay?" Before she closed the door behind her leaving Blake alone.

* * *

The next day before class

"Blake. If you want to you can use my bunk as a way to let your ears out. We won't peek okay?" Ruby said suddenly as they were getting ready for class. "I think I'll take you up on that."

"Okay, you'll have a few hours to yourself after class…. I'm going shopping with Weiss and Yang."

Yang, Weiss and Blake all looked at each other. "Wait, why are we going shopping?" Yang asked but Ruby was being coy about it. "It's a surprise. Now come on before we're late."

The three looked at each other again before following Ruby.

* * *

After class

Since Blake had the dorm room to herself she decided to take Ruby's offer. She got onto Ruby's bunk and unfurled her bow, letting her cat ears breathe for the first time in a while. Blake hated how much her bow hurt her ears but she'd rather her ears hurt than be judged. She picked one of her books and got comfortable.

By nightfall the rest of the team had gotten back and Ruby looked pretty pleased with herself. When Blake asked all Ruby said was that she'll see tomorrow so Blake left it at that, covered her ears again then got off Ruby's bunk.

* * *

Saturday Morning (day of the dance)

"Ruby, this can't possibly be okay and could end badly. You are aware of that right?" Weiss's voice was tinged with her normal sharpness but Blake detected a hint of worry underneath.

"Weiss, why don't we let Blake decide that?" Yang's voice was the exact opposite. "Blake, you can look now." Ruby's chipper voice rang out.

Blake moved the sheet that Ruby used as a cover for her bed and was met by an interesting sight. Ruby, Weiss and Yang all had on cat headbands on. Ruby's "cat ears" were red, Weiss's were white and Yang's were of course yellow.

"Ruby thought this would help…. I didn't want you to perceive it as us making fun of your heritage." Weiss stammered out but Blake simply smiled and landed on the floor.

Weiss immediately discarded the thought that Blake landed feet first and smiled weakly.

"Ruby, is this what you had planned?" Blake asked, her tone was carefully neutral.

Ruby nodded quickly as a blush crept onto her face so it matched her ears. "I… I thought it would help…I thought today could just be a team day to help you out. This way you can relax and just be yourself knowing that for today at least we're Faunus too."

Blake chuckled softly. "Well, it certainly is a sight to behold…. Thank you Ruby."

Ruby smiled softly. "I'm glad you're happy Blake. That makes listening to Weiss's complaining worth it."

Weiss pouted but she wasn't serious about it. "I did not complain! I just didn't want another incident like the one we had at the docks."

"You don't need to worry Weiss. Although, I never thought I'd see the day when Weiss Schnee would pretend to be a Faunus. Especially of her own free will." Blake laughed softly

Weiss's face contorted angrily but then loosened when Blake laughed. "Thank you, Ruby, for doing this. It's really sweet of you that you're all willing do this for me."

"Group hug!" Ruby yelled as she tackled Weiss who grunted as Yang hopped on top while Blake couldn't help but laugh again. Once the three untangled themselves and hugged Ruby wanted a picture so they got positioned. Once they were ready Ruby set her scroll against a book, set a timer and rushed back.

The scroll flashed and Ruby rushed back to look at the picture. "It's so perfect!" She walked over to let the other three see it. The picture captured them all perfectly.

Ruby was leaning against Blake who had her hands around Ruby's waist. While Yang had wrapped one hand around Weiss's hip so the two were looking directly at the camera. Weiss's hands were wrapped around Yang's neck.

 _ **Holy crap! This is by far the longest chapter to date in either of my stories! (3196 words minus the AN.) But this chapter was a long time coming and I'm super happy with it.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy the backstory that Ruby gave to Blake and all the sweet team moments.**_

 _ **Until Next week.**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Dances and Heists

Team RWBY was busy getting for the dance. Ruby and Yang were in their dorm room while Weiss and Blake were in the empty room next door. Yang had asked Weiss to go with her while Ruby and Blake were having their talk. Yang looked at Ruby who was in a red dress with black lace, a belt and pumps. Ruby was not happy to be in heels as she groaned but Yang simply cooed softly as she said "Ooohh, you look beautiful!"

Ruby groaned as she tried to keep her balance but she managed to get over and stabilize herself with the desk. "Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?"

But Yang was too busy laughing to hear her. Once Yang calmed down she looked over Ruby again. Something was missing, but what was it?

"Ruby, where's your feather? The one you usually wear in your hair?" Yang asked, both out of curiosity and concern, she knew how much that feather meant to her sister.

Ruby blushed as she looked down and wobbled slightly. "I, um… I gave it to Blake… because I trust her." Yang was astounded, ever since Ruby had found the feather on her window sill the only time it left her hair was if she got a haircut, showered or was asleep. Even then, half the time Ruby slept with it in.

Yang never got Ruby to tell her the story behind it but she knew her sister considered it one of her most treasured possessions, right behind her cloak and Crescent Rose. "Wow, she really means a lot to you huh?" Yang muttered quietly as Ruby nodded softly.

Yang hummed as she made a few final adjustments to her strapless yellow dress, Yang's dress was showing far more skin than her sister but Ruby didn't mind in the slightest.

Meanwhile in the next room, Blake was humming softly as she got ready with Weiss. Blake had decided on a dark purple dress and she had gotten so now instead of having dark bags under her eyes she had put on violet eyeshadow. She was trying to adjust the feather in her hair, courtesy of Ruby, when Weiss looked at her and asked "Blake, do you think you can zip me up?"

Blake walked to Weiss who was struggling with her zipper. As Blake gripped it in her hand Weiss asked "So, is that Ruby's feather?" Blake took the zipper and did it all at once causing Weiss to cough softly. "Sorry, your question just caught me off guard. Yes, yes, it is Ruby's feather. There, you're all zipped up."

As Weiss stepped away she turned towards Blake. "Why'd I catch you off guard? Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Weiss went to put on her heels while Blake shook her head.

"It's not that. It's just… I have a feeling that Ruby trusts me immensely is all." Blake blushed lightly as Weiss nodded and put one of her heels on.

As she stood up to make sure it was on correctly Weiss responded "Obviously she trusts you, remember when I tried to look at it and Ruby flipped out?"

Blake did remember, Ruby had been in the shower and she'd put her feather on the desk and when Weiss went to pick it up Ruby zoomed out, in a towel still dripping wet, grabbed it then rushed back into the bathroom. The two of them had seemed puzzled at first but then Yang had explained it to them.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just kind of… puzzled as to why she gave it to me. Why not you or Yang?" Blake asked absentmindedly. Weiss clicked her tongue.

"Seriously, you don't know? Wow, wasn't expecting that." Blakes hand missed her heel as she looked up at Weiss, her expression made it clear she didn't. "Blake, are you saying that you didn't notice or are pretending not to notice?" Blakes expression didn't change so Weiss just threw her hands into the hair and huffily said "Oh never mind!"

"What did you mean by that?" Blake asked but Weiss was done talking about it since she simply continued adjusting her heels. "Weiss, aren't you going to say it?"

"No, I'm not. You need to figure it out if you haven't or need to stop pretending if you have." Weiss finished her adjustments and opened the door. "I'm going to go next door now. Come whenever you're done."

This left Blake in the room alone. Blake's hand hovered over her teal bow, she was debating whether or not to remove it.

Weiss knocked on the door and barely a second later Ruby opened it. "Weiss you look very beautiful. Is Blake with you?"

Weiss shook her head as she gently sat on her bed. "She's still getting ready. Where's Yang?"

Ruby deflated a little when Weiss said Blake was still getting ready but she shook it off and pointed to the bathroom. "She's putting on the finishing touches."

Weiss nodded then asked Ruby the main question she had. "So, you gave Blake your feather. That must have been hard for you."

But this time Ruby shook her head. "Weiss, you said your scar was a commitment to changing. I gave my feather to Blake as a sort of commitment for her to change… does that make any sense?" As Ruby said this Weiss's hand went to the scar on her cheek and grazed it gently, Weiss didn't mind the scar anymore she saw it as just another part of her.

"Was there any other reason you gave it to her?" Weiss asked softly, she was determined to get an answer to her question.

But Ruby simply fiddled with the hem of her dress. Thankfully, For Ruby, the bathroom door opened and Yang stepped out and her eye caught Weiss's. "Wow, you look beautiful ice queen." Yang said as she tried not to ogle her date.

Weiss was trying not to do the same thing as she gulped then said nervously "Oh hush you brute! You look beautiful as well."

"So, shall we get going to the ballroom?" Yang asked and both Weiss and Ruby nodded. Yang extended her arm and Weiss looped hers into Yang's while Ruby followed them.

When they got to the main courtyard Blake was standing there and under the moonlight she looked radiant. Her purple dress and eyeliner blended very well with the black of her hair and the feather that now resided in it. But the biggest change was that she no longer had her bow on.

Yang and Weiss headed straight to the ballroom leaving Blake and Ruby alone. Ruby smiled softly and said "I…. I knew you'd look better without the bow."

Blake looked down and blushed softly as Ruby clumsily made her way to her date. "I'm just not used to my ears being out in public… sorry."

Blake whispered timidly but Ruby smiled again and whispered back "I like them. Now, shall we go dance Miss Belladonna?"

Ruby extended her hand and Blake placed her hand into Ruby's and nodded. "Yes, let's go Miss Rose." Ruby walked hand in hand, side by side with Blake into the ballroom where they both stopped and admired the decorations. The ballroom had streamers hanging through the glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons were everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses were dancing with each other to the music while others were sitting at tables.

Weiss and Yang were waiting for them. As Ruby and Blake walked up to their respective partners Ruby asked "Soooo, what do we do now? I've never really been to one of these before."

Yang simply smiled as she said "Just have fun!" Before she pulled Weiss onto the dance floor.

Blake turned towards Ruby and said softly. "Um, so what did you want to do first?" Ruby thought about it for a moment before pulling Blake onto the dance floor as well. Once they were on it they started to sway gently, neither one really listening to the music.

"I'm just warning you that I have no musical rhythm. Maybe I should have said that earlier huh?" Ruby said but Blake shrugged as the two continued to sway.

"Honestly Ruby, I'm not exactly a dancer either. Why don't we just enjoy this okay?" Ruby nodded and Blake started to hum along with the song.

A little way away were Yang and Weiss. Unlike Blake and Ruby, they were keeping up with the music as they talked. "Weiss, what do you think of Ruby now that you've gotten to know her? I know it's a bit out of left field but considering where you two started out."

Weiss shook her head. "It's not out of left field at all. Regardless of what we faced before I can honestly say that I admire her strength. I do think that she should tell Blake how she feels about her."

Yang twirled Weiss then nodded in agreement. "I feel the same way. I think she's hesitating because she's worried about what Blake would say."

Blake whispered in Ruby's ear. "Hey, um Ruby? Would you care if I go mingle for a bit?" when Ruby shook her head and walked with Blake off the dance floor. Blake looked back at Ruby and said "If you start to feel overwhelmed come find me okay?"

Ruby nodded. "Okay, I will… enjoy mingling Blake." Blake smiled then disappeared into the crowd. Ruby walked over to the wall and took a deep breath when Ozpin walked up next to her and asked "Not enjoying yourself?"

Ruby was surprised to see the headmaster step up by her side, but shook her head and giggled quietly "Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl."

Ozpin leaned on his cane "Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want too. Though, if you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot."

Ruby looked at her feet before muttering "Or a twisted ankle."

Ozpin chuckled softly before saying "It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget. Bonds are one of the best things humanity has to offer. Though, they're not worth much if you never do anything to strengthen them. Am I wrong Miss Rose?"

Ruby blinked quickly. She had a feeling that Ozpin was saying more than he let on as he tended to do. Her eyes widened and her face went red as her brain examined his words from every possible angle. "Excuse me Headmaster, I need some air." Ozpin nodded then walked off. Ruby decided to go to the balcony so she could be alone.

Ruby went out to the balcony, closed her eyes and enjoyed the fact that there was a slight breeze. As she was out there she heard the music shift from being slow to being more techno but didn't turn around.

Blake was talking to Sun when the music shifted and team JNPR started doing some highly choreographed dance. "Well, wasn't expecting that." Sun said as Jaune had put on a dress for some reason. The whole room cheered and whistled and that's when Blake noticed Ruby outside on a balcony.

As Sun was preoccupied with watching JNPR Blake took the opportunity to slip outside and join Ruby. "Ruby, are you okay?"

Ruby nodded as she turned around. "I'm fine Blake. I just wanted a moment to myself is all. You're welcome to stay though." Blake walked up Ruby and hoisted herself onto the railing so she was facing the ballroom. "Is this overwhelming? Do you want to go?"

Ruby shook her head "I'm fine Blake, like I said I just wanted to get away for a little bit. So, why'd you come out here?"

"I saw you out here. That's why I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know that new situations aren't your favorite thing."

They were silent for a while when Blake decided to mention what Weiss brought up as they were getting dressed. "So, um… Ruby can I ask you something?"

Ruby's head tilted but she didn't turn towards Blake. "What is it?"

"As I was getting ready with Weiss she brought something up. She mentioned that you gave me your feather which I know is precious to you and she asked me what exactly I thought of you." For some reason Blake was nervous bringing it up but she couldn't take it back.

Ruby froze and she tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice as she asked. "What did you tell her?"

"I asked what she meant but she didn't give me an answer… Ruby?" Blake noticed that Ruby's eyes were fixed on something.

"Blake, follow me we need to hurry." Ruby hurried back into the ballroom and Blake, being worried, followed behind her.

The pair made their way to the main avenue and Ruby called her locker. "I saw a figure on the rooftops heading towards the CCT. Might want call your weapon it might come to blows."

Blake called her locker as well, even if she wasn't sure if Ruby was making it up. Thankfully their lockers landed at the same time so they immediately headed towards the tower. Once they got there they saw the guards were knocked unconscious. The two looked at each other and headed inside.

Cinder was not happy, there were more guards than she had accounted for and they were slowing her down. The earpiece that she had crackled "Cinder, a guest is leaving." Emerald's voice came through.

Cinder sighed as she incapacitated two more guards and got on the elevator. "Which one?" "Ironwood, should we move to intercept?"

Cinder cursed under her breath as her plan hadn't accounted for both the amount of guards since they caused her to waste valuable time. Cinder weighed her options "Negative, hold your positions."

"Roger that, holding positions." The elevator dinged on the floor she had hit and she immediately had to hide. She knew she could take them in a fight but she couldn't risk them locking the CCT down.

There were five guards on the floor. Two right in front of her that were investigating the elevator, one by the console she needed, one patrolling the perimeter and one looking out the window.

The one by the window was the easiest to incapacitate followed by the patroller then the pair then the one by the console so Cinder set about doing just that.

Once they had all been knocked out Cinder started to do what she had planned on doing when the elevator dinged again. Out came two Beacon students.

Ruby and Blake had seen the unconscious guards and had their weapons ready. Ruby called out "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?"

Cinder rose from her hiding place and stepped out toward Ruby and Blake with her hands at her side. "Excuse me? You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-!"

Cinder produced a container of ice Dust from her sleeve and sent icicles flying at the two. She raised her arm and the ice transformed into shards of glass and Ruby narrowed her eyes for a moment before they went back to normal.

Ruby fired off shots with Crescent Rose while Blake destroyed the shards but Cinder blocked the shots with her hand causing the scythe wielder eyes widen. She had run into this person before! Ruby knew exactly where!

The elevator dinged yet again and Cinder knew she was out of time. Using the distraction, she grabbed the virus infected scroll and saw only about 80% of the virus had been uploaded. That hadn't been part of the plan at all. This complicated things.

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to fit moments for both couples in and I think it worked out. Believe it or not though one of the things I debated was whether or not to have Blake take off her bow. Let me know what you think of both these moments and the chapter as a whole**_

 _ **Until Next Week**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Mission time

"They were here...Ozpin, they were here!" Ironwood's voice rose in anger as he slammed his fist against Ozpin's desk.

Glynda was across from him while Ozpin was seated and absentmindedly drinking his coffee. Ironwood was furious but Ozpin supposed he had every right to be.

"We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James." Glynda crossed her arms. It was clear that she was also annoyed but she was controlling it better.

But Ironwood was still furious as he glared at both Glynda and Ozpin. "Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?!" but before the two could get too deep into their argument the elevator stopped.

"Come in." Oz said as Ruby and Blake stepped into his office and they shot a quick glance at each other. "Thank you for coming, Ruby, Blake. How are you two feeling?

"O-Okay, I guess." Ruby stammered out as Blake nodded and said politely "I'm fine."

"Ruby, Blake I feel it's appropriate to let you both know that I think what you two did last night is exactly what being a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could." Ironwood said with approval in his voice. He extended his hand towards the two.

Blake looked at him and shook his hand "Thank you, sir." While Ruby politely declined.

Once silence fell again Ozpin spoke up. "Now, the general here has already informed of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add."

Glynda finished the sentence by asking "Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?"

Ruby and Blake looked at each other before Blake nodded encouragingly and Ruby spoke up hesitantly "I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to either. But she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked."

"Is there anything you'd like to add Blake?" Ozpin asked while Blake shook her head.

Glynda hummed softly, deep in thought "Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." But Ironwood snorted in disbelief

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone."

Ruby drummed her hand along her leg as she 'remembered' something "Actually, I... I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom."

Blakes eyes went sideways but she nodded along. Ozpin scratched his chin, he knew they had likely heard something in one of their 'extracurricular activities' since he knew that team RWBY had a unique gift of finding trouble.

However, just because they may or may not have heard it at all didn't mean that they weren't onto something. Other teams had had similar hunches before after all. "Interesting." Ironwood raised an eyebrow and Glynda tilted her head slightly. "I thought you said the intruder never—"

But Ozpin cut Glynda off. "Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby, Blake. Why don't you two go and spend some time with your partners? You all have a big day ahead of you."

Ruby and Blake turned to leave but then Ruby paused. "Actually, there was one more thing." Ozpin took another sip then put his mug down "Oh?"

"The woman… the way she used the glass. She raised her arm the same way the woman that Glynda saved me from did… and when I fired Crescent Rose she blocked my shots in the exact same way." Ruby used her hands to demonstrate what she meant even as her voice was quivering.

All three of the adults were silent until Ozpin said calmly "I see…I'd advise you two to head back to your dorm room. And Miss Rose, Miss Belladonna please try and be ... discreet about this matter."

Ruby and Blake both nodded and simultaneously said "Yes sir." Before departing Ozpin's office.

Ironwood turned towards Ozpin "Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way."

Glynda rolled her eyes and growled at him "Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring di—!"

Ozpin's tone just barely rose "Glynda!" which caused her to mutter "Well, he does."

Loud enough to be heard but Ozpin ignored her. "She's right though. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic." He said calmly.

"I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses and wait—!" Ironwood was getting annoyed. He was used to giving orders, not receiving them.

Ozpin abruptly rose from his chair and his tone shifted "It is not! You're a general, James. So, tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts? If this mystery woman IS the same one that Ruby and Glynda ran into then she is indeed dangerous! We can't tip our hand too soon! Have your engineers noticed any changes in your software no matter how slight?"

Ironwood rubbed the back of his neck. "She tried uploading some kind of virus into my mainframe… it was aborted but we can't be sure that nothing wasn't affected until the people I tasked to inspect the code have told me one way or the other."

Ozpin slowly nodded. "Let me know the result… you two can go now."

Yang and Weiss were on the floor playing some card game when the door opened and the other two members of team RWBY stepped inside. "What happened?" Yang asked while Ruby let off a nervous laugh.

"Uh... well, um..." Ruby started to explain as Weiss put cards in front of the two.

As she was Yang got up to grab something on the desk and Weiss said "That was a risky move."

But Blake shook her head and moved her ebony hair out of her face with one hand. "No, I think you handled it well. I know you get nervous around Ozpin."

She put her hand on Ruby's shoulder as the brunette sighed. "I hope so."

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby. Oh, I know what will cheer you up!" Yang held out a cylindrical package the length of her forearm.

"What's that?" Ruby's eyes went to her sister who simply shrugged.

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!"

"Ooooh! Something from home!" as Ruby zoomed over to Yang who was holding the package away from her younger sister.

Weiss and Blake looked at each other and then got up as the package popped open, and another cylinder, this one was hairy and black, fell out onto the floor and started to wiggle. The object suddenly transformed into a corgi. Team RWBY leaned in, staring at it.

The dog barked and while the sisters reacted with excitement the black and white duo were shocked. Ruby squealed happily and picked the dog up "Zwei!"

Blake hissed softly then looked at Yang "He sent a dog?" and Weiss was just as puzzled as she finished Blake's thought. "In the mail?"

Yang just chuckled as Blake disappeared onto Ruby's bunk. "Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!"

Blake stuck her head out of the sheet covering Ruby's bed as she glared at Zwei. "Your father or your dog?"

But Weiss was staring at Zwei and started to coo cutely "Are you telling me that this mangy… drooling… mutt is going to wiv wif us foweva? Oh, yes, he is, yes, he is! Oh, isn't he adorable?

But Blake wasn't happy with the introduction of a dog. "Please keep it away from my belongings." She was still keeping any eye on where Zwei was as she spoke

Then the intercom came on and Glynda's voice came through. "Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?"

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week." Weiss said as Ruby set Zwei down and the corgi walked over to look at Blake and let out a small bark.

"Look, there's a letter!" Yang said as she started to read the letter. "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang."

As she was reading Zwei walked back over to her and turned his head as his tongue lolled out adorably. Yang tipped the package and dozens of cans of dog food spilled out of the small package, piling up around Zwei. A few were even empty.

Weiss looked at the food containers and asked "What is he supposed to do with those?" as a can opener fell from the package, bouncing off of Zwei's head before landing on the floor. But Zwei didn't even react to the object hitting him in the head instead he let out a quiet bark.

Yang headed to the door as she said. "Well, that settles it! Come on girls, Zwei will be here when we get back!"

Weiss looked down at Zwei and said to him "Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you." As she was following Yang out the door her voice deteriorated into random babble as she gushed at Zwei. Meanwhile, Blake jumped off of Ruby's bunk and across the table, avoiding Zwei.

Ruby stared at Zwei for a moment, before smiling sneakily. Ruby got her bag out from the closet and put Zwei inside of it and he thankfully stayed quiet. "Ruby, you coming?" Yang's voice echoed down the hallway. Ruby put the bag on and closed the door behind her as she went to catch up.

The auditorium was packed with first year students from all four academies as team RWBY entered the auditorium besides JNPR. Ruby put the bag next to all the other students' luggage before rejoining her team, Ruby wrapped her cloak around herself and Yang held onto her to keep her from panicking.

Glynda walked to the microphone and spoke into it. "Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin."

Ozpin, who had been observing the students, walked to the microphone and coughed into it as the auditorium settled down. "Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin finished his speech and waited patiently as the students began to disperse to pick their missions.

Ruby wiggled out of Yang's grasp and thanked her then said. "This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!"

Yang pumped her fist in agreement. "Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!"

Weiss walked over to a wall that was covered in holographic screens while Blake followed behind her. "Let's check "search and destroy"!"

Ruby scrolled through the available missions before exclaiming. "Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!"

Blake peeked over her shoulder and shrugged, her bow twitching. "Well, it's in the southeast!" and Yang just nodded along. "Sounds perfect!"

"So, we're all agreed?" Ruby asked and once Weiss nodded affirmatively Ruby selected it and typed in her team name. However, the screen beeped in error and words popped up saying that first years were not allowed to take this mission. Weiss grabbed the bridge of her nose and then threw her arms into the air. "Wonderful!"

"Any other ideas?" Blake asked as Ruby's eyes lit up "We mail ourselves there!" Ruby said in complete seriousness. Her teammates just rolled their eyes.

"Well, that's one option." Ozpin said softly as he walked next to mission select board. Ruby's eyes dimmed as Ozpin continued "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you four will make your way there no matter which job you choose."

Weiss and Yang glared at Ruby, who nervously rubbed her head while Blake's bow twitched again. "Whatever makes you say that? "Ruby asked she switched places with the ninja.

"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago. I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?"

As Ozpin was talking he got out his scroll and a moment later the hologram screen made a noise. Ruby bowed her head respectfully. "We won't let you down. Thank you, professor."

But Ozpin shook his head. "Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck."

The headmaster then walked off and as suddenly as he appeared he vanished as he tended to do. Team RWBY departed the auditorium and headed to the airships. "That wasn't exactly uplifting."

Yang said while Blake simply shrugged and ran her hand through her raven hair. "But it's the truth."

Ruby nodded and turned around as she started to walk backwards. "It's going to be tough, but I know we can do it!" She said excitedly.

A fellow first year ran past them quickly and shouted. "Hey! Team CFVY is back!" while Beacon students gathered around to witness the return of Team CFVY students of the other academies simply walked by.

Blake went up to Velvet Scarlatina who was also a Faunus. "Velvet? Are you okay?"

As the rest of her team talked with team CFVY Ruby let herself zone out and focus on getting ready for her mission.

It's not that team CFVY wasn't nice it was just that Ruby didn't know them very well so she was quiet around them. Once team CFVY walked off Ruby resumed walking backwards and she settled on something simple. "We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now."

Blake nodded and gave Ruby one of her rare, beautiful smiles. "Right."

Ruby blushed then smiled back at her before continuing "Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!"

Yang and Weiss chuckled softly to themselves before a glare from Ruby shut them up. Blake was puzzled, both by the chuckling and Ruby's reaction to it, but Yang didn't miss a beat before nodding as she lightly bumped her fists together. "Yeah!"

Just as Ruby was finishing her 'speech' she bumped into someone. She turned around to apologize and she saw Professor…. Doctor…. Oobleck staring back at her. "Why, hello girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?"

 _ **Well, we're drawing to the end of volume two. With Cinder's virus not uploaded what ripples will this cause? Meanwhile, Blake's obliviousness strikes again.**_

 _ **Once volume three rolls around a couple chapters might end up being relationship building chapters. With Ruby crushing hardcore on Blake who is starting to wonder and Weiss and Yang not really having much beyond some cuddling and their heart to heart in chapter ten I think its going to be necessary before things start to get messy.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of both the chapter and the potential relationship building ones in a review. Your input is always important and I take them into consideration.**_

 _ **Until Next Week**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Ruined cities and self-reflections

After a couple of hours of being in the air, they landed in the ruins of Mountain Glenn. What was supposed to help Vale expand their borders and provide a foothold into reclaiming the southeast from the Grimm turned into a colossal and unmitigated disaster when for some unknown reason the Grimm flocked to the city and overran it forcing its citizens to flee underground and eventually back into Vale proper.

Once they landed Ruby got scolded, then praised for bringing Zwei along dumbfounding her teammates. It wasn't long before they ran into packs of Grimm and Oobleck was keeping an eye on how team RWBY cooperated with each other.

So far, he was pleased by how much their teamwork had improved. It seems for the most part the kinks had been ironed out but being a curious man, he decided to observe them one on one and not only figure out their motivations but also their thoughts on Ruby. He decided to start with Yang seeing as how she was Ruby's sister and the most extroverted of the four. "Tell me, why did you choose this line of work?"

Yang glanced over at him. "Huh?" but he simply straightened his glasses as he watched her obliterate a Creep. "Well, to fight monsters and save-"

Oobleck cut her off with a gesture. "No, that is what you do. I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a Huntress."

Yang considered it with a scratch to the head. "The honest reason? I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know? Plus, it keeps me close to Ruby."

Oobleck scribbled this into a notebook. "I see. I know you and Miss Rose are sisters but what do you think of her?"

Yang paused briefly to look at him questioningly but Oobleck didn't budge. "I've had to be both a mother and a sister for Ruby. It hasn't been easy but we've figured it out."

Oobleck nodded as he scribbled this into his notebook. "How have you worked with her Autism?"

Yang blinked but shrugged then responded. "Just because Ruby's Autism makes it hard for her to interact with people doesn't mean that she hasn't trained relentlessly. She's trained everyday since she's gotten into Signal. She's the weapon genius but not good with people while I'm the other way around. I balance her out."

"I see. Thank you Miss Xiao Long."

"No problem Doc."

Having got his information from Yang Oobleck decided to ask Weiss what her motivations were and what she thought of Ruby. Oobleck set off to find her and soon he managed to do so. She was fighting a pack of Beowolves as he sat down onto a windowsill "And you, Miss Schnee? A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So... why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?"

He waited patiently as she dispatched the Grimm one by one until the last Beowolf was impaled on her blade and Weiss turned towards him. "It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty."

Oobleck nodded. "Interesting. What about Miss Rose?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

"What do you think about her? I know that you two had your fair share of difficulties at the start of the semester."

Weiss considered this for a moment. "Yes, that's true, for the most part though I think Ruby and I have moved past it. At first I was disappointed that I wasn't picked as leader and I took it out on her but we've reached a place where we feel comfortable I guess."

Oobleck adjusted his glasses. "I see, and what place would that be?"

"I wouldn't really call us friends I guess… the closest thing I can classify us as is that she's the team leader and I'm her partner. No more no less."

Oobleck considered this and then jumped off the ledge to go find Blake. He found her using her weapon's pistol form to destroy a swarm of juvenile Nevermores from the building she was in front of.

Oobleck examined the inside of the doorway as he said. "And what about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose."

Blake didn't even bat an eye before she responded. "There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption... Someone has to stop it."

Oobleck nodded. "Very well. How?"

Blake paused as she tried to think of an answer. "I, Uh..."

Oobleck threw her for even more of a loop when he asked "What do you think of Miss Rose?"

Blakes amber eyes went wide as her uncovered ears twitched. Her olive cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment. "Doctor… I'm not sure what Ruby has to do with anything…"

"I disagree. As a member of her team it is imperative that everyone have an opinion on Miss Rose who's you team leader. A leader has to balance their wants and needs and their teams. So, I ask again What do you think of Miss Rose."

Blake docked on the balls of her feet before she glanced at the sky. "Ruby is… Ruby is sweet and kind and caring. She's loyal, she cares about how I'm feeling… She's the reason I'm not wearing my bow right now…" Blakes hand went to the feather that now resided in her ebony hair, an action which didn't escape the sharp-eyed professor.

"That feather seems to be a recent edition. How did you acquire it?"

"Ruby gave it to me… She let me keep it even though she said it means a lot to her."

Oobleck grunted to himself, then dashed away, leaving Blake to bow her head in thought. She was both troubled and confused.

Ruby was playing with Zwei who was jumping and doing flips in the air until they noticed Oobleck standing there. Once they did they stood at attention as Ruby said quickly. "Sorry! Uh... Are we ready to keep going?"

Oobleck shook his head. "Nope! I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon. He threw his bag to Yang who caught it with a grunt

"You three, set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure there are no more of those... creatures. Your leader and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby."

They start walking away from the rest of the team. Zwei went to follow them as the others glanced at each other.

Ruby and Oobleck rounded a building and she zoomed forward to look at the massive elephant sized creatures in the distance. "Wow, what is that?"

Oobleck chuckled softly. "That, my dear girl, is a Grimm called a Goliath."

Ruby paused. "What if it attacks us?" but the doctor shook his head.

"Fret not, Ruby; those Goliaths are not concerned with us. Ruby, not every Grimm is mindless, or rather not every Grimm is still mindless. You see, the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years, and in that time between killing humans and attacking our borders, they have done one important thing: They've learned. They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die, and what we lack in strength, we make up for in will, and that killing one human will only bring more." He started to walk off.

As he said this, one Goliath swivels its thick neck to look at the figures watching their procession, eyes glowing as fiery red as any other Grimm. Ruby shivered as it seemed to gaze right at her. "Then why are they still so close to the city? What are they doing?"

"Waiting."

The Goliath turned away and continued to move with its herd.

"Doctor Oobleck?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering..."

Oobleck turned back towards her. "Wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates all day?"

Ruby shook her head. "A-Actually, I was wondering... Why did you want to become a Huntsman?"

"Look around and tell me what you see."

Ruby looked around as she said. "Lots of old buildings, uh, empty streets..."

Oobleck sighed before saying. "I see lives that could have been saved. As a Huntsman, it is my job to protect the people, and although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher, I'm able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it in the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland, and I see lives that could have been saved, but I also see an opportunity; an opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy, and therefore become stronger. I am a Huntsman, Ruby, because there is nothing else in this world I would rather be." The three walked the rest of the way in silence.

The three remaining members of team RWBY had holed up in an abandoned building. The structure was in remarkable shape with walls, a roof without holes and a stable floor. The room was empty save for the four bedrolls around a small fire that had been created with a pinch of Burn Dust.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything..." Yang said glumly as Blake shrugged.

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side."

"That's not what I meant." Weiss said suddenly.

"What was that Weiss?" Blake asked.

"Earlier, about... upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that. Oobleck asked me about why I wanted to be a Huntress and that's what I said." Weiss said as she looked at the baby flames.

"Yeah... No, me too. I mean... I don't know… I said I wanted to go on adventures but also stay close to Ruby both of which are true…" Yang leaned against a wall as she said this.

Blake was on her bedroll gazing at the ceiling. "I don't know, either. I know what I want to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time."

"Well, it doesn't matter. We know why we're here. Right?"

The girls merely stared in silence until Weiss asked them. "Did he ask you two what you thought of Ruby?" and when both Yang and Blake nodded she nodded. "Yeah, me too. What did you guys say?"

Yang's eyes fixed on her. "I had to be both a mother and a sister to her. For a while after Summer died…. I was all she had…." Yang's voice cracked. Weiss got up and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Yang… I didn't mean to upset you." Weiss whispered to Yang who shook her head. But Weiss, who knew better than anyone that family was complicated, was still mad at herself.

Yang tilted Weiss's head up at her with two fingers so they were gazing into each other's eyes. "You didn't know. You couldn't have known alright? I never told you."

Blake cleared her throat softly. Weiss and Yang sprung apart, blushes on their faces as it was clear that they had forgotten she was there, Yang then turned towards her partner. "So, Blake what did you tell Doctor Oobleck?"

Blake's ears twitched as she smiled at her teammates' embarrassment. "I told him the truth. That she's sweet, kind, caring and loyal. He asked about the feather and I told him that it was hers originally but she gave it to me."

Before either could respond Oobleck rushed in the room. "Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire!" He nodded in approval as Ruby and Zwei walked in behind him.

Ruby's eyes lit up as she saw the fire. She sat down next to it and Zwei put his head into her leg. The fire's warmth felt so good on her skin and she enjoyed the fact the flames seemed to be almost dancing to her.

"Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?"

Ruby lifted an arm while still looking into the fire, her eyes watching the still dancing flames as Oobleck rushed off, and Ruby got up to go over to her lookout point. Zwei whined before following her.

Yang stopped Ruby as she walked past. "Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress? I mean... what did you tell him?"

"Hmm... No, he didn't say anything about it. Did he ask you guys?" When they all nodded she frowned before grunting softly. "Oh, well; good night, guys!"

They all looked at each other, troubled expressions on their faces. But seeing how Ruby had ended the conversation they couldn't do much more than go to sleep. Soon, all three Huntresses were on their backs around the fire, weapons within easy access, wondering why they are there.

Ruby, meanwhile, had picked a spot where she could gaze out over the ruined city of Mountain Glenn as Zwei walked over to her his ears were perked as Beowolves howled in the distance. She gave him a scratch behind the ears as he laid down again.

 _ **Welp, with a nice Freezerburn moment and a insight into what Yang thinks of Ruby beyond what we already got there are only two more "Volume two" chapters. I hope you guys enjoy**_

 _ **As always feel free to follow, favorite and especially leave a review as constructive criticism because constructive criticism are how writers grow and learn.**_

 _ **Until Next Week.**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty-one

Motivations

The full moon was shining over the ruined buildings of Mountain Glenn as Ruby spied on a Beowolf through the rubble. Zwei was still sound asleep on Ruby's leg while she couldn't because she was still on watch.

Ruby shook her head and gently pinched her leg then tightened her corset. As Ruby was struggling to stay awake the rest of team RWBY were laying down on their bedrolls.

Yang had tossed and turned for a while before she gave up on trying to sleep.

She spent a good amount of time gazing up at the ceiling before she finally spoke. "Blake, are you awake?" Yang was surprised by Blake's soft assurance that she was.

Yang was still looking at the ceiling as she asked. "Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress? What was he trying to say?"

"Maybe he was just curious."

"You think?"

"No."

After Blake's one-word answer Yang repeated the first question. "Weiss, are you awake?"

Weiss responded, irritation in her voice before she forced it away.

"Of course, I'm awake! You two are talking. And I think he... When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral gray area."

Blake snorted. "That's putting it lightly."

Weiss hummed softly as she sat up. "Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it."

Blake nodded sadly as she also sat up and gazed into the oily darkness that permeated throughout most of Mountain Glenn. Her voice was low and a mix of both sadness and bitterness. "All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I - how can I undo so many years of hate? I run away when things get tough… Ruby and I had this conversation and I've more or less accepted what I've done but it still eats away at me.

Yang put her arms into the air and catapulted upwards before shrugging. "At least you two have something that drives you. I've just kinda of always, gone with the flow, y'know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I want to be a Huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with both that and my promise to always protect Ruby. I'm not like Ruby though, she's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dream about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today. Her desire to prove that she was bigger than her Autism only fueled that fire and truth be told I'm a little jealous of that single-minded desire."

Weiss took this in before she rubbed her arm. "I know that in many ways she's very mature but in many ways she's still just a kid."

Blake sighed softly as her ears drooped. "She's only two years younger. We're all kids."

Yang fell onto her back again before looking at Blake. "Well, not anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth!"

"It's the life we chose." Blake said simply.

Weiss hummed. "It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress in our heads! But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people! And whatever we want, will have to come second."

"I don't agree Weiss. Yes, our first priority is to Remnant but if we sacrifice our wants in the process then what's the point? Our happiness shouldn't have to be sacrificed in order to properly." Ruby said as she came over from her ledge. "Yang, its your watch."

Weiss' hand twitched as she tried to clarify for Ruby. "What I meant is if it wasn't for Torchwick and the White Fang would you have still picked this particular mission or would you have wanted one in a village?"

"One in a village."

"What if that mission was simply to deliver a jar of honey to the next town over and we were given the job because Grimm were nearby?"

"Oh, I see what you mean now… Not every mission is us clearing a dangerous nest of Grimm out or protecting a village."

"Exactly." Ruby thought for a moment before she shrugged. "If that was our mission I'd do it." She turned towards Yang and repeated. "It's your watch now."

Ruby was having a dream. It was a very odd one since a tiny Beowolf kept licking her face. No matter how much she pushed it away it kept coming back. Eventually she woke up only to see Zwei sitting on her stomach with his tongue out and drool coming off it. "You were the one licking me huh?" Zwei gave a sort of nod before hopping off of her stomach. "Zwei go back to sleep."

Zwei walked out of the room and not wanting him to go out alone she followed him. He was waiting for her by the entrance but with a soft word he sat down. She went to go tell Doctor Oobleck who simply nodded and told her to take Crescent Rose just in case but also to not go too far. Zwei was still waiting where she told him too.

After a little while Zwei started to turn in place as Ruby turned around to let him have some privacy which was silly but she figured she'd give that much at least. She did however whisper, exasperation in her voice. "Zwei, this is a wasteland! You literally could have done that anywhere!" but he simply barked at her. Normally Ruby wouldn't have been concerned but Zwei's bark had bounced off the abandoned buildings. Two figures stepped out of the darkness and Ruby could just barely make out the White Fang tabards that they had on. She quickly grabbed Zwei and crushed herself against the wall, trying to make them as invisible as possible. Thankfully Zwei was quiet as the White Fang members passed by.

As the guards walked away muttering about "stupid Beowolves" Ruby and Zwei followed them as quietly as possible. Ruby kind of felt like a ninja as she sneaked around. They eventually reached a ruined building with a pair of metal doors, Ruby quickly raised her hood then risked a peek as the sound of the door closing echoed out.

"Come on, we gotta get the others!" Ruby looked down at the corgi as they hurried down the street. However, the asphalt beneath them suddenly caved in.

Ruby caught Zwei with one hand and herself on a ledge with the other. Ruby managed to toss him out of the pit but the ledge broke off and she plummeted into a huge cave filled with ruined buildings… Right in front of two more White Fang one of whom kicked her hard enough to knock her out cold.

 _ **After this canon starts to change I promise.**_

 ** _As always feel free to follow, favorite and especially review with your constructive criticism as its how I'll both grow as a writer and how I'll know what you think about the story._**

 ** _Until Next Week_**

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two

Breach

Ozpin was sitting in his office when he felt the rumble. He was certain that all of Beacon and Vale did as well. Ironwood appeared on his screen a moment later "Ozpin, a massive hole has appeared in downtown Vale. Should I mobilize my men to defend?"

"Mobilize your men." Ozpin opened a line to Glynda and Port. "Get to Vale immediately. We need to keep civilian casualties as low as we can. Your orders are to evacuate civilians if need be and find a way to seal the breach. Leave eradication to Ironwood's forces."

"Yes Headmaster." The two replied. Once Ozpin was alone he opened one his windows and prepared to leap out when his gaze shifted to his desk which showed an incoming call from Jaune.

He walked back over to his desk and answered it. "Headmaster Ozpin, The Grimm were lured here by the White Fang and Torchwick. Team RWBY is onsite and engaging. Moving to assist."

"Understood, Fight well."

The last thing Ruby remembered from last night was being knocked out by two White Fang members before she reunited with her team. They managed to get on the train that the White Fang commandeered but failed to stop the breach.

They were running low on sleep, Dust and Aura. Once they rescued Ruby and both discovered the train along with boarding it soon afterward.

Since Ruby had decided that it wasn't tactically sound for Yang to fight opponents that could take advantage of her temper so when the three of them had encountered Neo in the first train car Weiss had decided to face her.

Yang stepped forward to battle a White Fang member with a chainsaw, and Blake had battled Torchwick. While her teammates were busy Ruby, Oobleck and Zwei stayed on top to slow down the stolen Paladins and a large majority of the Grimm. But they were still surrounded by them until teams JNPR and CFVY arrived in bullhead and gave them much needed assistance.

Ironwood sighed softly as he gazed at the holographic map of Vale from the command deck aboard the Aurora. The pride and joy of the Atlesian Fleet it was a Borealis class ship, fully capable of staying in the air for months it was manned around the clock by a crew of more than two hundred, there were red, flashing icons over the districts that had Grimm in them. "Deploy the Knights in districts 3,7, 10 and 19! Atlas personnel are to deploy in the outer districts to assist with evacuations if need be.

"Yes Sir!" The ship rumbled as it dropped the Knights into the noted districts and the androids immediately went to work ganging up on the Grimm. Ironwood debated going down there to assist when Glynda's voice sounded through the command deck. "I've sealed the breach. Moving to eradication."

"I'm taking the dropship!"

"Yes Sir."

Once the breach was sealed RWBY, along with JNPR, CFVY, Professors Port and Oobleck along with Sun and Neptune, were relieved soon after by Ironwood personally. Two Atlesian guards were escorting Torchwick into the nearby dropship. "Well, that was a thing." Yang said cheerily as Weiss rubbed her temples.

"Only you could describe Grimm invading Vale as a 'thing' you brute…. You know what I'm too tired to care."

"I could seriously use sleep right now." Blake looked like she was about to collapse from exhaustion. Thankfully, Ironwood walked up to them after giving his men their orders. "You may all head back to Beacon now. My men can take it from here."

* * *

Later that night

"What do you plan for Roman Torchwick?" Ozpin asked Ironwood as he sipped his coffee. Ironwood and Glynda were in his office debriefing him on everything that had occurred, Oobleck had already informed him on team RWBY's adventure in Mountain Glenn so he didn't see a need to debrief them.

"I'm sending him back to Atlas aboard the Skyfall, which is also a Borealis class vessel. He's a criminal and if Ruby's right and he does have a part to play in this it's safer if he's far from Vale."

"I have no objection to that." Ozpin turned to his second in command. "Glynda, what has your investigation turned up?"

"There were only five exchange students that participated in today's battle. Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias, Cinder Fall, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. Of the five only Sun and Neptune were in the city at the time. When I requested their transcripts from Leonardo he said that Cinder's, Mercury's and Emerald's were lost in an error. After I twisted his arm I discovered their transcripts were faked. Miss Rose was right they're the snakes."

Ozpin recognized the name now. Cinder Fall: She was a ruthless 'treasure hunter' but while most treasure hunters were content with finding ancient ruins or a new species of Grimm there were a select few that hunted the myths and legends of Remnant. More specifically the Maidens, Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter.

"I see, Thank you Glynda. Now that we know we can prepare more thoroughly. James, what about you?"

"The virus is incredibly sophisticated. Its purpose was to rig the tournaments matchmaking system."

"Interesting. Why the matching system? Perhaps they sought to sow the seeds of fear and anger?" Ozpin sipped his coffee as he mulled to himself out loud.

"Ozpin, what are going to do? If Cinder caused Amber's condition it's a risk keeping her-" Ironwood asked before he was interrupted.

"We'll have to move up Ms. Nikos' ascension. It can wait until after her first match. You two may go."

Ozpin faced the windows as they left. The council was sure to contact him in the next few days about security. He was fine with Ironwood sending Torchwick back to Atlas and he was fine with Ironwood's mechs running security. Thanks to them and his students' intervention civilian casualties had been nonexistent.

"You may be smart Ms. Fall but I'm not giving her up without a fight."

After a lengthy discussion with Vale's council Ironwood exited the call and set up a short announcement from his desk. He announced that Roman Torchwick had been captured and would be confined in Atlas. He talked about how Torchwick had run the city for too long and that Vale citizens could rest easy before wishing everyone a happy Vytal Festival.

* * *

An abandoned warehouse near Vale's docks

Neo was pacing and her eyes glared at Cinder, she had seen the General's announcement and she was beyond furious. Roman had been captured again and while Neo broke him out once already _That_ was from a Vale prison where he was a common criminal _Not_ an Atlesian Warship where he was going to be held indefinitely [We need to help him!] she wrote on her notepad.

but Cinder simply shrugged, which only made her madder. "It was the plan for him to get caught remember?" Neo glared at her again as she slammed her fists on a crate. [Was it also the plan to get him shipped off to Atlas? I don't seem to remember that!]

"Neo dear. His part is done... for now at least, I do appreciate your loyalty though." She looked back at Mercury and Emerald. "Your part doesn't come into play until the festivals peak. So, I suppose if you wanted to take a short side trip with a few -" Neo interrupted Cinder with a glare before teleporting away in the middle of her sentence.

"Is it really wise to let her go? Isn't Adam's cooperation contingent on their participation?" Emerald asked nervously as Cinder conjured a fireball.

"if Adam has an issue with some pawns being borrowed we wouldn't be the ones doing so. Our little, multicolored friend simply needs the right…motivation. This way we can also use it to stroke Adam's ego."

 _ **Thus ends the events of volume two. Neo has split, Cinder's motivations are revealed and Torchwick is being shipped off to Atlas. I plan on doing a WOR type mini chapter where I cover the treasure hunter thing at some point but from here Canon will diverge. Slowly at first but expect pretty large changes from here.**_

 _ **Next week there may or may not be a chapter due to a friends birthday. If there's no time for a full length chapter. I might just make the said mini chapter.**_

 _ **Small preview: "Weiss, I cant do this. I'm sorry I know we worked hard. But I can't" Weiss looked at Ruby who was cradling her guitar. "Ruby, You... We can do this okay? I'll be by your side the entire time okay? Now let's go show them what we can do!"**_

 _ **As always feel free to follow, favorite and especially review. I'm very very interested in knowing what you think of this chapter.**_

 _ **Until next week/the week after**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty-three

The Singer and The Guitar Player

The Vytal Festival Tournament was right around the corner and with it came the Vytal Talent Competition. Acting as both an 'opening ceremony' and as a chance for Hunters and Huntresses in training to showcase their noncombat related talents. Everything from juggling to fire breathing was fair game and a source of lighthearted fun before things became serious with the Tournament. Ruby and Weiss had both been looking forward to it all year.

"Hey, did you guys want to do anything special for the Vytal Talent Competition this year?" Yang asked and her teammates paused. Blake looked up from her bunk where she was reading a book, Ruby was tuning her guitar on the floor while Weiss was petting a sleeping Zwei on her bed. "I thought about playing something…. But I don't think I'd be very good." Ruby admitted timidly.

"Don't say that Ruby, you've been playing guitar for years. I'm sure that everyone would love hearing you play." Yang sat down next to her sister and plucked the guitar from her hands. "Besides, you've never played for me before. I'd like to hear you do so."

"I don't know…." Ruby was still hesitant while Weiss was having an internal debate with herself. After a moment Weiss nodded and said "Ruby, would you play if I sang?" which caused her team to look at her.

"What? Ruby wants to perform and so do I. I'm merely a partnership so that neither one of us has to perform solo. That's all."

"Sure, ice queen, sure." Yang muttered in an obviously sarcastic tone as she got up.

"Oh, shush brute!" Weiss replied with an exaggerated roll of the eyes.

 **"** **I could really use Weiss' help since she's both a singer and a songwriter. This way she could help me actually write lyrics instead of my just strumming the chords with no purpose. Alright, I'll take her up on her offer."**

"Weiss, since you offered your assistance I'd be very grateful for your help… Thank you."

"It's not a big deal Ruby, really its not. We can start tomorrow morning if you want."

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it."

Once that was settled into bed for the night. Blake woke up early the next morning and found Weiss already awake. "Morning Blake, you sleep alright."

Blake yawned before responding with a nod. "I slept fine, how'd you sleep?"

"I slept fine as well. Blake, are you going to be jealous of me spending time with Ruby?"

"Why would I get jealous of your spending time with Ruby?"

"I was just asking, so you're okay with it?"

"I'm fine with it."

Once everyone was awake and the team had eaten breakfast Ruby and Weiss headed off to one of the music rooms while Yang and Blake went about their daily routines. Yang went to the sparring arenas to find partners leaving Blake to go off to the library to restock her dwindling supply of books since certain 'romance' novels were underneath Weiss' bed.

Blake had been in the library for a couple of hours and had gotten a healthy stack of books when she headed for a different aisle than she usually frequented. After some looking around she had found what she was looking for and headed back to her pile. On her return trip, she slammed into someone causing said pile to go everywhere. "Hey watch where you're going." A familiar voice said angrily "Oh, Blake, sorry I didn't realize it was you." Yang was looking at her, her body was glistening with sweat while her blonde hair was messy and unkempt.

"I'm guessing your sparring went well?" Blake asked as she knelt down to pick up her books. Yang stooped down to help her as she wiped her forehead with the towel that was around her neck.

"It went so well! Nora and I had quite the intense battle..." she paused then looked at her partner. "Blake, what's this?"

She held up a copy of _Shadow Games_. "Well, I remember Ruby saying how good it was when she showed it to me but with all the craziness that's happened so far I haven't had the chance to look for it until now. I thought I'd read it while she read _A Man with Two Souls_."

Huh, it's sweet that you want to do that for her but you do know it belongs to a series right?"

"What?"

"It's part of a series and this is book number four. I know you love reading but you'll get confused if you jump in there."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Let's go drop these off then go get you the preceding ones."

"Okay."

After a trip to the room and back to the library Blake had gotten the preceding books so she could start from the beginning.

The books were thick and Blake knew that if she enjoyed the series they'd be absorbing a lot of her available time. She didn't mind though since it'd allow her to discuss them with Ruby in detail. As Yang hopped in the shower Blake opened the first book and started the adventures of team BLCK.

 _ **Well, Looks like I had time to crank a full length chapter after all who knew? I told you all canon would change and it already has with the introduction of the VTC. I had settled on doing a talent show related thing pretty early on and finally it's arrived. That's going to be popping up quite a bit as we get deeper into volume three. Weiss and Ruby are bonding, Blake is reading Ruby's favorite series(with a bit of help from Yang. and the VTC looms.**_

 _ **Next Friday's chapter is going to be a good one.**_

 _ **Starseedchild: I don't plan on showing anything too explicit mainly because I don't see any reason to do so. I'll be showing the lead in and the immediate/ long-term aftermath but not the act itself because that's not what the story is about. It's about exploring the dynamics between the girls, both couple wise and team wise. Either way, the answer is no.**_

 _ **While this wont be relevant until a little ways down the line I do appreciate the question. I hope my answer is satisfactory enough.**_

 _ **As always feel free to continue following, favoriting and reviewing, your input matters a great deal to me and I read every review/PM that gets sent my way so don't be shy about it.**_

 _ **So, until next Friday everybody**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty-four

Performance day

 _ **AN:The song that Ruby and Weiss perform is Tabi no Tochuu by Leeandlie (Look it up and you'll see why I picked it for the VTC.)**_

The day of the VTC had arrived at last. Weiss and Ruby were both obsessing over it, while Weiss was humming the song Ruby was drumming her fingers on the desk like she was playing her guitar. When Yang asked why they were so jittery Weiss explained that pre-performance nerves were a thing and it was best to get them worked out before the show. As the time grew closer the performers started to get dressed in the dresses that they had decided on wearing.

Ruby's dress was the same one that she wore to the dance but Weiss had picked out a light blue, floor length dress with matching heels. Ruby had decided not to wear her 'lady stilts' as they were awkward to walk in for her. Normally, Yang and Blake would just wear their normal outfits but they both agreed to wear dresses to support their teammates.

The moon was starting to rise and Glynda's voice sounded over the intercom. "All performers in the VTC please report to the amphitheater, I repeat all performers in the VTC please report to the amphitheater."

"Well, I guess you two should get going." Yang said as Weiss ushered everyone out the door. Blake and Yang left to go find seats in the audience while Weiss led Ruby backstage, the whole time Ruby was drumming her fingers along the back of her guitar softly. Once Glynda made sure that everyone who was performing was present she gave a rundown of the schedule before she stepped on stage to announce the commencement of the VTC.

Since Ruby and Weiss were in the second act they had been given time to work themselves up.

Yang and Blake were amazed. Students from all four academies had incredible performances. A team from Shade did a complex juggling act, a student from Haven did a baton twirling routine, some Atlas students did a small skit and they just kept going until a ten-minute intermission was announced. That's when Weiss slipped over and told them that Ruby was having a panic attack. Weiss led them to Ruby who was outside trying to catch her breath and shivering, her knees were drawn up so she was in a ball. They knelt next to their team leader.

"Ruby, what's wrong? Are you overloading? Yang asked her sister in a calm, quiet voice. Ruby nodded softly as she continued to shiver.

"I don't know if I can do this Yang, I'm just shaking all over…. Get it to stop…" Yang sat next to her sister and squeezed tightly, beckoning her team to do the same. Blake and Weiss wrapped their hands around her and squeezed as well. After a few minutes Ruby stopped shaking and her legs went lax. "I'm better now… thank you… all of you." Yang got up and helped Ruby and they lifted their partners. "We should get back." Yang looked at Blake. "Ruby, I… I want to give this to you." Blake took her bow from where she had taken to wrapping it around her arm and handed it to Ruby.

"Blake, this… this is yours…"

"I already have something…" Blakes cat ears moved as she touched the feather. Ruby hugged Blake as she tried not to cry since that wouldn't look good under the stage lights. "Blake, I'm going to make this up to you I promise!"

"Make it up to me by blowing us away with your performance okay?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Ruby, it's time."

Ruby wrapped the bow loosely around her dominant wrist, gave Blake a kiss on the cheek then blushed before she ran off after Weiss. "Well, that was very nice of you Blake. How'd you know that giving her your bow would cheer her up."

"Call it a hunch." Blakes face was red as Yang walked past her.

Ruby wasn't nervous anymore. Blake had given her encouragement and her bow. The feather was, and always would be, precious to her but Blake had given her a new prized possession and Ruby couldn't let her down after that. She had to give it her all!

Weiss was impressed with how quickly Ruby's demeanor changed after Blake's encouragement. Ruby was shaking again but not because of nerves, but because of excitement. Blake had taken Ruby's nervousness and fear of messing up and she immediately channeled that into a desire to both make up for the gift she was given while also appealing to the showman inside of Ruby. "Ruby, I know you're fired up so I'll keep it brief. Don't focus on the audience just focus on what you're feeling right now okay? Focus on that and don't let your mind wander. Now let's do this."

"Yeah."

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee you're up next." Glynda said, the faintest hint of a smile on her lips.

Once the current act ended Weiss grabbed her microphone and Ruby grabbed a chair in one hand as she kept hold of her guitar and they walked on stage.

With the briefest of nods to each other Ruby strummed the guitar chords as Weiss started to sing.

Yang was entranced. Both by the music and by Weiss' singing. Weiss had a beautiful voice, like an angel had come down and was gently caressing her. Yang found herself glancing between the snow angel in front of her and Ruby but her gaze lingered on Weiss. She knew that she could make life difficult for the ice queen but that was only because Yang was trying to show her that she could put up with her barbs. She didn't mind being called a brute, she didn't mind that Weiss was still sometimes to prickly for her own good, she didn't mind at all. It was part of what made Weiss, well… Weiss and Yang wouldn't have it any other way.

Blake smiled as she felt tears start to well in her eyes. It was hard to believe that less than half an hour ago Ruby had been curled on the ground outside. She looked so… calm, so confident, she didn't look like the girl who sometimes acted younger than her age instead she looked older and happier… Blake knew that was an odd thing to think since Ruby was normally happy but something in the back of her mind told her that the girl in front of her, this calmer, happier Ruby was the true one. She couldn't explain it but she was feeling more drawn to her kindhearted team leader than she had ever felt before. Ruby's pure and honest heart offered her a path to a place that she was worried that she would never be able to get too.

Blake had tuned out the music and was focusing entirely on the redhead. Ruby, who had run after her when she ran from the dorm room, who encouraged her to embrace her Faunus heritage instead of running from it, who gave her one of her most prized possessions and didn't ask for a thing in return. **"** **Could… Could I have been falling for Ruby this entire time? Her behavior around me isn't like it is around Weiss and Yang. She's nothing but gentle and sweet around me, her face blushes… She likes me… I think that's what Weiss has been pointing me towards… Oh Ruby..."**

Ruby's hand strummed the guitar strings as her eyes kept track of her movements. She had memorized the way her fingers needed to move long ago but her eyes still followed them making sure that they hit the strings that they were supposed to as her brain moved on. She was an uncompromising, unyielding perfectionist and in this moment, she needed to be. This song was too important for her to mess up, she couldn't afford to do so.

She had written the song years ago but only now, with Weiss' help, did she understand what the song was trying to tell her. Ruby had used the lyrics that her and Weiss wrote as a conduit to express her emotions. Ruby had been obsessed with making the song perfect and now it was.

 _ **"Blake, is my song reaching you? Are you listening? How I wish you understood… I've… I've had feelings for you for so long. I wish you knew and yet I don't… What if you don't feel the same way? But, what if you do? If I have to be happy and supportive of you from afar I will…"**_

As the song ended Weiss looked back at Ruby who wiped a tear from her eye as she stood up and hobbled her way over to where Weiss was standing. Their hands interlocked and they bowed before walking offstage as Glynda went onstage. "That concludes the Vytal Talent Competition… May we all have a happy and peaceful Vytal Festival Tournament."

Blake and Yang made their way outside to wait for their teammates. As they waited they compared acts and both agreed that Ruby's and Weiss' was their favorite. "YANG, BLAKE!" Ruby barreled out, pushing past the crowds and to her sister and friend. "Did you guys enjoy it?"

"Hell yeah, I enjoyed it! That was amazing Rubes! You're a great guitar player!" Ruby motioned for Yang to give her a hug and Yang did so. Their partners let them have a sisterly moment. "You have a beautiful singing voice Ice queen."

"T-Thank you Y-Yang..." Weiss's cheeks flushed red. "I-I'm glad you enjoyed it…"

It wasn't lost on Blake that Weiss didn't call Yang a 'blond brute' or get mad that she was called Ice Queen but most of her attention was on her team leader who was currently looking at her anxiously. "What about you Blake? Did you enjoy it?"

"I did Ruby, I enjoyed it a lot. You're very talented and should be very, very proud of yourself. "

Ruby's face lit up from her praise and thus Blake's lit up from Ruby's reaction. "I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Weiss and I worked very hard on it."

Weiss looked at her. "You did most of the work, the only reason I was there was to help you out."

"Don't be modest Weiss, you provided my sister's lyrics a voice. I'm sure she's grateful." Yang chimed in.

"I am very grateful Weiss." Ruby started to walked back to the dorm room and her team followed her. Despite her initial hesitations tonight had gone even better than she could have ever imagined and that was enough for now.

 ** _I'm so excited to see how you guys react to this chapter. Like I said last week I've wanted to do something like this since the beginning of Blossoming Rose. Blake and Yang are starting to see their team-mates in a new light. Blake finally realizes that she's had feelings for Ruby the whole time._**

 ** _Yang has started to see Weiss differently and I'm going to try to give them more of a spotlight._**

 ** _Starseedchild:_** **_I decided to write about Ruby being on the spectrum from the perspective of inclusion because I can understand the difficulties that social awkwardness can cause._**

 ** _Welp,Blossoming Rose has hit 25,000+ views and I'm so honored and amazed that you all enjoy this story so much._**

 ** _As usual feel free to follow, favorite and review._**

 ** _Until Next Week_**

 ** _Dragondeathdrop._**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty-five

Amber

Ozpin was getting a headache. After Qrow finally arrived, drunk as usual, and instigated a fight with Winter Schnee in the courtyard he had proceeded to annoy both Glynda and Ironwood.

Qrow hadn't been in contact since the Breach. Ironwood hadn't been happy with the lack of contact, but Ozpin had a vague idea as to why that was and it had to do with his long-lost sister.

Qrow was glaring at Ironwood and Winter as they glared back at him.

"You've been out of contact since the Breach! You can't just go dark like that!" Ironwood said, annoyance was in his voice.

Qrow fired back at Ironwood. "I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy!

Winter corrected him but Qrow blew her off as he always did before continuing "You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you, our enemy is here."

Ironwood walked over to Ozpin's desk and leaned on it, folding his arms as he did so. "We know."

Qrow grunted in annoyance. "Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!"

"What James means is that we know WHO she is Qrow." Ozpin interjected as he stopped the argument before it got heated again. Ozpin got up from his chair and walked over to the counter to make himself some more coffee. While Ironwood dismissed Winter, who huffed then knocked into Qrow as she left.

"How'd you figure that out? I've been searching for months with no luck so how'd you get the intel before me?"

"Your niece, Ruby, helped us figure it out. Something didn't feel right to her so she decided to investigate with her team. The one who hurt Amber is named Cinder Fall."

"Damn it Oz! I told you I wanted my nieces to be kept AS far away from this as possible! Amber was nearly killed because of Cinder! The only thing keeping Amber alive is that cryo tank you have her in down in the Vault. If my nieces get hurt because of Cinder-" His hand went to Harbinger's handle, an action which didn't go unnoticed by Glynda and Ironwood who put their hands on their own weapons.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU SETTLE DOWN NOW!" It took a lot for Ozpin to raise his voice as the headmaster's Aura flared dangerously. The three paused, they were well aware that his Aura was more than capable of freezing them to the spot.

"Need I remind you that fighting amongst ourselves only strengthens our enemy? Qrow, I am well aware of the deal we made but I also seem to remember how team STRQ got involved in things they weren't supposed to." Ozpin's Aura settled back to normal and there was a small, collective sigh of relief as everyone's hands left their weapons.

Qrow grunted as he put his hands in his pockets. He knew exactly what Ozpin was him reminding of. STRQ had gotten involved in an inter gang dispute between the Xiong, Tsov and Tao families early in their first year. Getting caught in the crossfire between three bloodthirsty, power hungry gangs hadn't been what he had in mind when he joined Beacon.

Ozpin turned towards his second in command "Glynda, will you go retrieve Ms. Nikos? It's time for us to make our move." She nodded and made her way towards the exit when Qrow spoke up.

"We're really doing this huh?" Qrow asked as he walked to the door. "You don't need me so I'm going to go see my nieces." With that he slipped past Glynda and out the door.

As Qrow made his way towards the elevator his body shuddered. He had acquired a good number of scars chasing the Xiong family down. When Ozpin told him about his niece's activities he had hoped to arrive before they got in over their heads but evidently, he wasn't fast enough... Just another case of his semblance screwing him over. But still, now they had a name and that was more than they had had in a long time.

Qrow made his way to the room number Ozpin gave him and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Yang's voice rang out from inside the dorm.

"Open up Firecracker. I wanted to see my nieces... Although if they don't want to see-" before Qrow finished Yang had opened the door and shoved him inside… right into Winter who was standing in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing here Qrow?"

"What? Can't a guy visit his nieces? Why are you here?"

"Visiting my sister obviously."

Yang and Weiss watched the two bicker back and forth. Thankfully, Ruby and Blake got back from the library and Ruby let out a shriek of joy as she tackled Qrow. "Uncle Qrow! What are you doing here!"

"Hey, Hey there kiddo!" Qrow said as he picked himself up.

"Did you miss me?" Ruby asked as she smiled from her spot on the floor. He looked down at her and jokingly said "Nope."

She tackled him again as Winter looked at Weiss. "So, this is your team leader Weiss?" she expected Weiss to meekly nod since that was what Winter had gotten used to knowing her father.

Weiss stared her sister in the eye and straightened her back before confidently saying. "Yes, Ruby Rose is my team leader. She has Autism and is two years younger. But she's my team leader and I'm her partner." It was then that Winter noticed that Weiss had acquired a new scar. Winter gazed at it curiously before she noticed Weiss' newfound confidence.

Winter turned towards Ruby who was still sitting on the ground. "Ruby Rose, I'd like to thank you for taking an interest in my sister." Ruby paused and quickly got up.

"Yes… well um…" Ruby stammered. She was embarrassed but Yang swooped in to save the day.

"Actually, I think I'm the one with the interest in your sister."

"What the hell does that mean you blond brute!" Weiss' voice got really high pitched as her face went red.

Winter blinked rapidly as she tried to process what just happened. **_"_** ** _Did she just flirt with Weiss?"_**

A small bark echoed as Zwei peeked his head out from under Blake's bed and walked over to Qrow who gave him a pat on the head before Weiss scooped him up in her arms. Winter was about to ask why there was a dog in the room but simply chalked it up to Qrow's nieces being as eccentric as he was.

Weiss walked over to her bunk where Yang was sitting and plopped into the blonde's lap. Yang smiled at her then maneuvered so they would all be comfortable which they finally were once Weiss had moved sideways so her head could rest on Yang's shoulder.

Winter and Qrow exchanged a brief glance at each other then, much to the other's annoyance, asked "So, what's the deal with you two?"

Yang took one of Zwei's paws in her hand and waved it back and forth. "Weiss gets _Weiss_ cold pretty easily so she likes to use me as a heater."

Weiss looked at the blond then rolled her eyes. "Really Yang, you had to not only make a bad pun but also make it sound like that's all I care about?"

"Oh, so there's other things you like about me? Color me intrigued."

"That's not what I meant you brute!"

"Sure, whatever you say Ice Queen."

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Geez kid, you two really could spring for a date."

Yang and Weiss glared at him. "What? I'm telling the truth."

Winter cleared her throat. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with the rapscallion… but he speaks the truth."

Qrow turned towards Ruby and Blake. "Mind if me and Winter babysit you two for a bit while the two cuddle bugs go to dinner or something?"

Blake shrugged, she really didn't care since she had been planning on reading. "I don't mind if Ruby doesn't."

"Qrow, why do I have to help you?" Winter's hands went to her hips as she asked this. Her tone wasn't hostile just confused.

"Because there's only so much squealing I can take before I need a drink and I know you're going to be mellow. Besides, get to know your sister's partner. Couldn't hurt considering." Qrow dodged the pillow Yang tossed at him before smirking.

"Wait, are we seriously doing this?" Weiss asked as Yang put Zwei on the floor. "Come on Weiss, we never get to hang out just the two of us. Please?"

"Fine, but only this once."

"Better than nothing. Did you want to get dressed up first or should I?"

"I know how long your hair takes to dry so I'll give you time to shower while I find us a nice place to eat."

As the two set about their respective pre-date duties Qrow looked over at Ruby. "So, I heard your VTC performance went well."

"Yeah it went really well, I actually had a bit of an overload but Weiss immediately went to get Yang for me. Thank you for doing that for me Weiss, it was a big help." The adults' gazes shifted to Weiss who was already absorbed in her scroll. Without looking up she shrugged, "Don't look at me, Blake was the one who calmed her down."

Qrow glanced at Blake. He had noticed her Faunus trait as soon as he entered the room but he only just picked up on the fact that within the black strands of her hair was a feather. "Ruby, is that your-?"

"Yeah, I gave it to her." Ruby smiled as she rubbed her wrist where a black ribbon was tied into a neat yet loose bow. Qrow nodded as the pieces slid together and out of the corner of his eye Winter was trying not to let her mouth move in surprise. She had apparently made the same connection.

 ** _"I see, Ruby must really trust her sister's partner then if this is the level of intimacy they've reached. I've always wondered why Raven left it for Ruby. Just another part of the mystery that is my sister I suppose._**

 _ **Either way it seems like Blake's reciprocating the trust that Ruby has for her. You and Yang are gonna have an interesting couple of years ahead of you kid. Especially with the partners you've picked for yourselves.** "_

As Qrow was lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that Yang had come out of the shower. She didn't want to keep Weiss waiting so she had opted for a quick shower. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and she had put on a temporary outfit.

"Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you two about my last mission." Qrow grunted.

"Your turn Weiss." Yang said as she pulled up a video game on her scroll. Weiss figured it was to kill time since she ALWAYS took a while getting ready. "Yeah, tell us! Your missions are always super interesting."

Ruby said excitedly as Yang and Qrow focused on the game. As Qrow focused he started to tell them about his last mission. Even with Yang trying to distract him and his having to multitask he still slowly whittled down Yang's health without being touched himself.

Normally Winter would just leave but since both had limited exposure to what a normal family was like she decided to observe and see how Weiss acted. So far, Weiss looked like she had adapted well to Beacon. She was flourishing in a way that she never had back in Atlas and it was nice seeing Weiss so… happy.

As Winter watched Qrow and his nieces she noticed how Blake was absorbed in her book yet her gaze would keep going to Ruby. Since Winter wasn't doing anything and she hated doing nothing she settled on an important task. "Qrow, I'm going to get food since it looks like we'll be here for a while. Do you have any preferences?"

"SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" the game blared as Qrow looked at her curiously. She was being… civil… for once. Then again, he also wasn't antagonizing her. "No preference for me, what about you two?" he asked without looking at Ruby or Blake.

"I don't care." Blake said from her bunk, ears twitching softly. "I don't care either. Thank you for offering Winter." Ruby said as Winter nodded softly. "I'll be back soon then." She walked to the door and opened it then shut it gently behind her. While Winter could have gone to the cafeteria to get some small snacks she knew that Qrow's niece was likely to share his taste in food so with an inward groan she headed to the fairgrounds.

When she first saw Qrow she knew that he'd probably spend the entirety of their proximity annoying her. So far that was true but seeing Qrow pretend to be sober for once and be around his nieces was enlightening. She had heard that he could be… nice… but until now she couldn't prove anything.

"Now, where was I?" Qrow had beaten Ruby and Yang had taken the scroll back. From where she was sitting between the two Ruby bounced up and down excitedly. "You were telling us about your last mission!"

Qrow nodded as he passed the game for a moment. "Right, right... I'd come across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral. Right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right."

"What were you doing there?"

"I needed information. Tired from battling Grimm along the way, I decided to start my search at the town's inn. The place was crawling with lowlifes and thugs, even a few Huntsmen that I could only assume had been hired by less-than reputable people for less-than respectable jobs. And that's when it happened."

Yang went wide eyed as she asked "What happened?"

Qrow grinned manically as he said. "I was defeated... by the mere sight... of the innkeeper's skirt length!"

Blake had stop herself from laughing at Qrow's ridiculous story as Yang tossed a pillow at her uncle. Her expression wasn't a happy one as she pouted. "You are the worst!"

Weiss hummed to herself as she got ready for her impromptu date with Yang. While she wasn't particularly happy that Qrow and Winter basically arranged for them to go out without asking she WAS happy that her and Yang would finally get to go out together, just the two of them.

Weiss opened the door just in time to see Qrow pull out an old photograph and mutter. "Hey, I know everybody to some extent. Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team that graduated Beacon! Hah, Team STRQ... That's where I met your parents. We were pretty well-known back in the day."

Curious, Weiss walked over to look at it. The picture showed a younger Qrow, a woman in a white cloak, a blond-haired man and a woman who… She looked at Yang then back. Ruby stifled a gasp as Blake wandered over at it. Blakes eye's widened while Yang looked at it sadly.

Seeing the team's varying reactions Qrow pulled the photo back as he sighed in thought. "We… We should get ready Yang…" Weiss said softly as she put her hand on Yang's.

"Yeah, Let's do that." Yang's voice was soft but then she smiled widely. Weiss knew she was trying not get upset so she went over to the closet so they could pick their outfits out and beckoned Yang over.

Ruby and Blake were thinking along the same line of thought. **"** **That's the woman I saw/Ruby described. She's the one who gave me my/gave Ruby her feather. She looks like Yang. Is she Yang's mom? Why would Yang's mom abandon her only to show up to comfort me/Ruby?"** the two glanced at each other and seeing that the other was thinking the same thing nodded to each other.

Winter opened the door and her hands were occupied by three food filled bags. "I hope Vacuoan barbecue is okay."

Ruby's stomach grumbled and Winter's lip curled upwards slightly. "I'll take that as a yes."

Weiss and Yang had picked out their outfits and took turns getting dressed in the bathroom as Ruby, Blake, Qrow and Winter opened the food and sat on the floor. Zwei would occasionally steal glances at the food from his spot observing on Weiss' bed. If he was patient enough he could hope to get some scraps.

Weiss had picked an outfit similar to her regular one. A light blue dress shirt, a white skirt with a matching jacket with heels while Yang decided on an orange shirt, a leather jacket, black pants with a matching pair of gloves, a pair of black combat boots completed her ensemble. "We'll be back later." Weiss said as she left and Yang followed her with a "Don't wait up!" before the door closed behind them.

Qrow's scroll went off and he shot a glance towards it before muttering under his breath. His normal laid-back demeanor changed to that of a Huntsman in an instant. Thankfully, only Winter noticed the change since the two Huntresses in training were too busy eating. As Qrow got up he shot a glance to Winter " **Keep an eye on them, will you?"** Winter subtly nodded to him " **Of Course."** "I'll be back soon… I think Oz wants to chew me out for instigating the fight earlier." Qrow said as Ruby stopped eating and nodded. Qrow got up and proceeded to the door.

"See you soon." Ruby said as she licked her lips.

"Yeah, keep Zwei away from my food will ya?" Qrow let the door slam shut behind him. Zwei whined but Ruby took pity on him as she put a little bit of food on a napkin and left it for him.

* * *

Phyrra was nervous when Professor Goodwitch had come to escort her to Ozpin's office. "May I ask what this is about Professor?"

"You're not in trouble we just need to talk to you."

"We?"

Glynda was silent as she walked into the elevator. Phyrra followed her the professors silence made her even more nervous than she already was. Once the elevator dinged and the door opened Glynda walked behind the desk next to Ozpin as Ironwood stood up. "Miss Nikos, you've arrived."

Pyrrha glanced at Glynda and Ironwood before she took a breath. "Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why have you called me here?"

Ozpin mentioned to the chair in front of him. Please, take a seat." He waited until she did so then he leaned forward, his fingers crossing as he did so. "What is your favorite fairy tale?"

Pyrrha blinked then tilted her head in confusion. "I'm... sorry?"

"Fairy tales, stories from your childhood. Surely you must remember some of them."

Pyrrha's eye rose but her voice became heavy with nostalgia as she answered. "Well, there's The Tale of The Two Brothers, The Shallow Sea, The Girl in the Tower..."

Ozpin blinked at her. "What about The Story of the Seasons?"

"Well, of course." As Pyrrha was telling the fairytale Ozpin became more and more sure that she was the one that they needed. Not only because she was a championship fighter but also because she had that spark about her. The spark that showed a love for life.

"Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall; the four maidens. My mother loves that story." Pyrrha finished retelling the fairytale and opened her eyes.

"Would you believe me if I told you that one's been around since I was a boy?" Ozpin said with just a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Pyrrha smiled softly. "You're not that old, Professor."

Ozpin's tone went ice cold in an instant. "Well, would you believe me if I told you it was true?"

Pyrrha chuckled uneasily. "I beg your pardon?"

"What if I told you that there were four maidens existing in this world, that could wield such tremendous power, without Dust?"

"You mean... like a Semblance?"

Ozpin's mouth developed a small smile as he said plainly. "Like magic."

Pyrrha was dumbfounded. "I..."

Pyrrha closed her eyes, breathed in then opened them and asked "You're serious?"

Ozpin's poker face never changed as he replied. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Pyrrha shook her head "... No…. Why... why are you telling me this?"

"We are telling you this, Pyrrha Nikos, because we believe you are next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers."

Pyrrha's eyes grew wider and wider as she looked at Glynda and Ironwood. The elevator door opened to reveal Qrow "Sorry I'm late. Was busy spending time with my nieces."

"And how are Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long?"

"They're fine. Firecracker's on a date so Winter's watching Ruby and Blake."

"You two can actually get along?" Ironwood asked with a chuckle.

"Of course, we COULD. She needs someone to poke a hole in her ego every once in a while. Besides, its fun winding her up." Qrow cracked a smile as Glynda gave a soft groan and rolled her eyes.

Pyrrha was overwhelmed as she interrupted. "Wait, what is this? Who are you?"

Glynda's voice softened as she said. "You know who we are. We're still the same teachers and Headmasters you met when you arrived at Beacon."

Qrow grunted. "But we've got a little part-time job."

Ironwood cut in. "We are the protectors of the world."

Ozpin finished their thoughts. "And we need your help."

The next thing Pyrrha remembered was that she was standing in front of a kind of tank that held a young woman not much older than she was. "Is that..."

Ozpin sighed heavily as he nodded. "The current Fall Maiden, Amber."

Pyrrha took a step back. "She's... still alive."

Ironwood nodded. "For now. We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation that is... unprecedented."

"What do you mean?"

Ironwood didn't respond instead he also sighed.

"Won't... her power... just transfer to the next host?"

Qrow threw his hands into the air. "Look who's been listening!"

Ironwood nodded "Under normal circumstances, yes. But this is a delicate situation. It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be of their attacker." He glanced at Amber "And to make matters worse, no one's seen the power split like this before. For all we know, it will seek out its other half."

Pyrrha's eyes widened again as she figured it out. "... Her assailant."

"And that would not bode well for any of us." Ozpin said bluntly

Pyrrha lowered her head in thought, then suddenly comes forward and places a hand on the glass of Amber's pod. As she tried to process this they tried explaining it more but she ignored them.

She instead stared at Amber. Amber didn't look much older than she was now and to have such a destiny crammed upon her… Pyrrha closed her eyes as she rested her head against the glass. "I'll do it. If you believe that this will help humanity... then I will become your Fall Maiden. That's what you wanted, isn't it?" She turned towards them and saw they were glancing at each other hesitantly.

Ozpin took a step towards her then put his hand on her shoulder. "It is, but I'm afraid it's not that simple. Given Amber's condition, you won't be able to inherit her power naturally. However, General Ironwood believes he has a solution."

Ironwood nodded. "For the past few years, Atlas has been studying Aura from a more scientific standpoint; how it works, what's it made of, how it can be used. We've made... significant strides. And we believe we've found a way to capture it."

"Capture it and cram it into something else. Or in your case ..." Qrow said with a glare at Ironwood.

"That's..." But Ironwood interrupted her with a word

"Classified."

Iron sighed then put it as simply as he could. "These are indeed desperate times. We can't transfer Amber's power to you, but we can give you what those powers are bound to."

"Her Aura." Pyrrha gasped in shock and disbelief. "This is Wrong! We're talking about someone's Aura! Their very soul! To rip it out by force! What would happen-"

"Her life would become intertwined with yours. The question is..." Ozpin said as Qrow finished with. "What's that going to do to you?"

A look of sadness and horror was on Pyrrha's face as Ozpin finished. "You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos. There's no guarantee this transfer will work. And there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does. I advise you to take time on this matter. But understand that after your first match is over, we will need your answer."

 **"If they're the protectors of the world how can they stoop to something so, so immoral. This is another person's life, Another person's Aura. It's… It's wrong. It's a perversion of nature, yet if they're right and the choice is between me and letting someone who would rain down fire. Could I truly allow that? Knowing I could stop it?"**

Pyrrha looked back at Amber. The one whose powers she'd be getting if she accepted the burden that was being placed upon her. She started walking back towards the elevator in a daze. She needed to get away and to think… far away from this place. She was overwhelmed and as she walked she felt her stomach start to hurt.

She made it back to the surface before she couldn't take it and she ran to the bushes to upheave the contents of her stomach.

 ** _Wow, this chapter is massive as it broke the 4k barrier and then some. The chapters are going to undoubtedly going to get longer from here. A lot was covered this chapter. Weiss and Yang are going out, Winter and Qrow stay in the same room without killing each other and now Pyrrha knows about the maidens. Lots to explore in the future._**

 ** _I wanted to give SomeSortOfCat a shoutout since they graciously agreed to let me use the names of the crime families they came up with for their story STRQ. We've actually been collaborating together for a bit and bounced ideas off of each other. So, go give STRQ a read through and tell them I sent you. I'm sure they'd appreciate it._**

 ** _Not really sure what'll be covered next week. I'll figure it out though. I am however back in school and that comes first. I'll do my best to upload every week as per usual but again school comes first._**

 ** _Until Next Week_**

 ** _Dragondeathdrop._**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty-six

Mutual Feelings.

Weiss had picked a nice surf and turf restaurant for her first date with Yang. The restaurant was on the sixth floor of a building in the heart of downtown Vale and had views of Vale's commercial districts. The seats were nice and soft, the lights low and the music quiet. The crystal chandelier hung above the dining room. It shined softly against the cream décor gently bathing the whole room in a light orange glow. The interior was warm so the beginnings of Autumn's chill didn't penetrate the building.

Yang pulled Weiss' seat out and once Weiss sat down she pushed in it for her before hanging her jacket on the back. "This place is really nice." Yang commented after their waiter came over and took their drink orders.

"Not your typical kind of place?"

"It's not but… but if it makes you happy then I'm glad." Yang gave Weiss a smile as she opened her napkin and placed it over her lap. Weiss smiled back at her then nodded.

"I didn't want to go super fancy since it's just our first date."

"Weiss, me and you have different definitions of fancy if this is how you classify it." Yang whispered as she took a sip of water.

"Yeah, I suppose we do. But it shouldn't matter right? I'm here with you." Weiss' hand rested on the table gently.

"And I'm here with you. The most beautiful girl at Beacon." Yang put her gloved hand onto of Weiss'. Yang smiled again as she looked at Weiss and Weiss looked at her.

Just then the waiter showed up and the two snapped back to their respective sides of the table.

Once they ordered and were alone once again Yang moved her leg so it was brushing against Weiss' then moved it back in order to avoid making her uncomfortable but Weiss smirked and moved her leg to Yang's so they were touching and after a couple of seconds she moved it back.

Yang cocked her head and when Weiss nodded her approval she proceeded to brush up against Weiss' leg again. They were both smiling softly as the process repeated itself.

Their food had arrived and was eaten in a comfortable silence. Words would have gotten in the way so the small brushes of their legs touching were more than enough for the two of them.

"Wow, that was amazing! I'm glad we did this." Yang said as she held open the door for Weiss. Weiss had paid and they made their way to the building entrance.

"It's supposed to be one of the best restaurants in Vale. But I'm glad you liked it." Weiss stepped outside and shivered. Despite the fact that Weiss had a jacket on it was more for appearance then practicality.

Yang noticed the shiver and wordlessly took off her jacket and put it over Weiss' frame. The white clad girl immediately nestled into it and sighed in thanks. "Aren't you worried about yourself?"

"Nah, you know I'm always warm. As long as you're not cold I can handle it okay?" Yang replied with a smirk.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Let's get going then."

"We can cuddle while we eat our dessert if you want."

"I'll consider it."

Yang led her to a small shop nearby and opened the door. Weiss' eyes went wide. She had never visited an ice cream parlor in Atlas so it was all new to her. As Weiss gazed at the selection that was behind the glass and relishing the experience a new voice spoke up.

"Hi there, Welcome. Do you know what you want or do you need a minute?" the voice belonged to an older gentleman who smiled at them as he walked out from what Weiss assumed was a kitchen area.

"We're gonna need a minute." Yang replied as she steered Weiss to the start of flavors. As Weiss browsed the various flavors and debated what to get. There were so many choices and she looked them all over.

Meanwhile, Yang had already picked her flavor and was waiting patiently for Weiss since she knew that Weiss had never done something like this before.

Eventually, Weiss decided on Cookies and Cream since she liked the name and she figured that it was appropriate for the occasion that Yang clearly wanted to share with her. Especially, given that the selection next to it was an unnatural swirl of colors that had an inordinate amount of gummy bears within.

Once Yang paid, at her own insistence, and they sat down Yang looked at what Weiss had picked. "Didn't expect you to want that flavor."

"Is it bad?"

"No, it's fine it just has bits of cookie in it."

"Okay?" Weiss tilted her head and Yang tried not to laugh at how the heiress' spoon hung limply from her mouth. Weiss was puzzled at why Yang asked as the blond looked at her own selection

"Never mind. I got myself Strawberry Sunrise. You want to try it?"

"If you're okay with it."

"Wouldn't have offered if I wasn't."

Weiss got her spoon to scoop a small portion of Yang's ice cream but Yang rolled her eyes and thrust her own spoon towards Weiss. "Take it."

"Yang, I don't want to use your spoon it's fine. I'm perfectly cap-" Yang interrupted Weiss by putting her spoon in her dates mouth. Which caused her to glare at the blond. Weiss knew it'd be rude to spit it out so she swallowed the Strawberry Sunrise.

"Well, that was… good. I wish you hadn't done that but you picked a good flavor."

Yang smiled as she grabbed Weiss' spoon and stuck it in her mouth. Weiss couldn't help but giggle at the blonde's behavior. Before, she would have found it childish but Yang made it strangely endearing. Since Yang had used her spoon and Weiss used Yang's she decided to just relax her upper-class mannerisms for just one night and enjoy the blonde's company.

They spent over an hour in the parlor. Yang made Weiss laugh and Weiss made Yang chuckle. Despite the fact that they had been forcibly set up, or perhaps because of it, the snow haired girl counted tonight among one of the best she had ever had.

That is until her scroll rang and the happiness she felt was ruined. The Heiress quickly sent the call to voicemail and looked up to see Yang frowning at her. The blonde's eyes were alight with concern.

"Everything okay Weiss?"

"I'm fine… it's just my father."

Yang tensed up at the mention of Weiss' father. She knew that her teammate and date wasn't on the best of terms with him and that she preferred not to speak of him at all.

"Can we head back to the dorm now?" Weiss asked softly as Yang got up from her chair and lifted her up softly.

"Of course, we can. Come on." Weiss slid into the blonde's touch seamlessly. Yang guided her over to the door and opened it.

Weiss had gone numb when she saw her father's call on her scroll. She regained self-control by the time they got to the airship station. Weiss sighed quietly and murmured "Yang, I'm sorry for ruining our date."

Yang whispered something into the Heiress' ear as they boarded the airship.

"You didn't ruin anything. I know how difficult family can be. But couples share difficulties and triumphs in equal measure. I'll be here for you."

As they did so Weiss realized that Yang had called them a couple and started to blush madly. She didn't even realize that they had docked until Yang shook her gently

"We're here Weiss."

Weiss opened her mouth to respond but found herself tongue-tied. She knew that Yang often didn't think about what she said before she said it but the way Yang tossed the word couple out there suggested that Yang wanted more. The Heiress wordlessly slid her hand to Yang's and the brawler opened hers so that their hands enveloped the other.

The moon and the stars were out and they illuminated Weiss' pale skin, eyes and hair. Yang thought she looked even more beautiful than she usually did and stopped walking. The white-haired girl looked at her curiously.

"Yang, something wrong?"

"Weiss, I... I um wanted to ask you something." Yang let go of Weiss' hand and turned to face her.

"What did you want to ask?"

"Well, um I… aw screw it. It's easier if I just show you."

"Show me what?" Weiss' eyes widened as Yang leaned into her and kissed her gently. After a brief, fleeting moment Yang pulled away.

"I hope that was okay." Yang looked at the ground as she waited for Weiss to yell at her for doing that. But surprisingly the yelling never came and Weiss snapped her fingers.

"It was more than okay. It was… amazing."

"Weiss, I…"

"I know. I feel the same way."

Yang looked up at her, surprise on her face. Weiss smiled and then cupped Yang's face in her hands then her lips met the blonde brawler's.

 _ **Yup, Freezerburn has become a thing. I almost scrapped this chapter in favor of focusing on Pyrrha or Qrow, Winter, Ruby and Blake but I'm SO SO SO glad that I didn't because this put a smile on my face as I was writing it.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy reading it. While the Ladybug pair might have gotten most of the attention I tried my best to include Freezerburn moments as well so that this felt natural.**_

 _ **As usual feel free to follow, favorite and review to let me know your thoughts.**_

 _ **Until Next Week.**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty-seven

Doubts

Pyrrha hadn't been able to get what Ozpin asked of her out of her head. She had been taught growing up to always do the right thing no matter the cost.

For years she had followed that edict regardless of what it had cost her but this… this was something else. This was about having another person's Aura residing within her and she was terrified about that. The only creatures that had no Aura were the creatures of Grimm and to remove that, even temporarily, could leave a person a soulless husk that didn't even resemble a living being anymore.

While Pyrrha believed that a person's Aura WAS their soul that wasn't what was plaguing her. The unknown consequences of the long shot that Ozpin was proposing was simply too high for her to say yes was what was.

Yet, having someone's soul being stolen by someone who would use it for evil wasn't an acceptable answer. Could it be possible that by agreeing to become the Fall Maiden and thus adopt Amber's Aura she didn't doom her proposed predecessor but instead saved her?

Team RWBY's first match came and went and Pyrrha knew that the time to decide was looming overhead like a storm cloud. She had been so distracted that NORA had picked up on the fact that she wasn't her normal self so she had dragged Ren back to the fairgrounds so her and Jaune could talk privately.

Without actually mentioning Amber she told him about how she always thought that her destiny was to safeguard the world but she was worried that she'd lose herself in her mission. When Jaune tried to comfort her she accidentally used her semblance to throw him into the wall. She apologized before running off, she needed to be far away from Beacon, far away from everything.

She didn't stop running until she was deep in the Emerald Forest, deeper than she had actually intended to go. Disoriented she tried to find her bearing but since she hadn't looked where she was running it was a mystery to where she actually was. After climbing a tree and discovering that the temple where Ozpin had put the relics was within sight and since that was the only landmark she could see that was her destination.

Once she got there she was surprised to see Qrow sitting on the ground drinking from his flask. "Hey there, Miss Maiden." Qrow didn't even turn towards her.

"Were you following me?" Pyrrha asked as the drunken Huntsman squinted at a nearby raven that was in a tree. Qrow picked up a small rock and tossed it at the bird. When the pebble struck the raven squawked then took off.

"Nah, Semblance was starting to affect my nieces so I came here to let it wear off. Why are you here?"

"You know why."

"Right, right, the burden of the Maidenhood. Let me guess, you're not sure what to do huh?"

"You could say that."

"Look kid, whether or not you do this for us is your decision. We just gave you an option. I'm not here to persuade you to do it."

"Why not? It seems like you should."

"But I'm not going too because that's not my job. My job is to report the facts and offer my opinions. The fact is that Amber is dying and her powers are in flux. The only thing keeping her alive is that cryo tank and even that is starting to fail her. Her assailant is patient, cunning and ruthless. She knows that Amber's on a time limit so she's not worried IF she'll get the Maiden's powers. It's only a matter of time until she does. The reason you're being pressured the way you are is because Amber's time is running out and fast. If Amber dies before you make up your mind then we have a backup plan but that's a Hail Mary at best."

Pyrrha nodded as she realized that Qrow was simply laying out the facts for her. No pressure, no hiding the answers or being coy about it, just cold, hard facts. "If your job is to give your opinion may I ask you for it?"

"That's why I'm out here."

"If you were in my position. What would you do?"

Qrow scratched his chin then took a swig from his flask as he gave it a thought. "Personally, if you take it just as it is I wouldn't do it. But sadly, that's not how the world works."

"How can you expect me to take this burden if you wouldn't."

Qrow shot a red eyed glance at her. "I've seen suffering kid. I've seen good men fall and seasons die and I'm telling you that the kind of suffering that Amber's assailant would bring upon Vale would make the suffering that Amber is going through right now look like a day at the beach."

Pyrrha was still unsure. "But why me?"

"Your pure heart, your desire to protect the world. Your semblance. Amber was much the same way. But she was also overconfident, she believed that just because she had Fall's powers she was invincible. You're not like that, you deflect praise and the spotlight. You wouldn't make the same mistakes that she did."

Pyrrha paused at the mention of her semblance. She kept her semblance hidden. Was this Qrow's way of saying that she could keep the Maiden powers secret? She nodded slowly.

"I see."

"Is there anything else you're curious about?"

"No, I think you about covered everything I was concerned about."

Qrow grunted as he got up and cracked his neck. "Let's get you back to Beacon then."

Once they made it back to Beacon Qrow said he was going to check in on Ruby and Yang so he left her to her own devices. Instead of heading back to her dorm room she took a deep breath then walked to Ozpin's office. Her left hand was shaking as she opened the door.

Ozpin wasn't expecting visitors so when the elevator dinged and Pyrrha walked into his office he stood up from his desk. "Miss Nikos, what can I do for you?"

Pyrrha's hand dug into her skirt as she glanced at her Headmaster. "I think I made my decision… However, I would like a few more questions answered. No lies, no playing coy, just the whole and honest truth. Do this for me… or you'll have made my decision simpler."

Ozpin considered this as he put his cane on his desk and then he nodded. "I suppose I owe you that much. So, what can I answer for you?"

"Do you intend to keep me prisoner here?"

"No, becoming a candidate was something you earned, Miss Nikos. You're talented and you could have been arrogant because of your talents. But you're not. You're kindhearted and have shown you will spend your life in service of others as a Huntress. Once you graduate and complete your training your life and your fate will be yours.

Pyrrha nodded. "Do you know what would happen if my Aura merged with Amber's?"

"No, I have lived a long time but as I said this has never happened before. I don't know what would happen to either of you."

"I see, would I have to bear this burden alone? Unable to tell my team…. My friends?"

You could tell whoever you wanted. Your friends could be a valuable support system. The reason Amber is currently like this is because she was alone. However, realize that the more people you tell the more you risk them. Your friends and family could be used as leverage against you and that's why Amber chose to bear her burden alone."

Pyrrha took this in with a blank face and Ozpin stared at her with a blank expression of his own. After what seemed like an eternity she nodded. Her future, the rest of her life hinged on this decision and she was ready to make a choice. "I'm assuming that the reason you're asking me is because you've made a decision?"

"I have… I'll… I'll be your Fall Maiden."

 ** _Who knew that Qrow would be the one to convince Pyrrha to take the Maiden's powers. I figured that Qrow should be the one to talk to her because he wouldn't just tell her what he thought she'd want to hear._**

 _ **As always feel free to follow, favorite and review to let me know what you thought.**_

 _ **Until Next Week**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty-eight

Stagnation

It had been a few days Weiss and Yang's successful date and subsequent announcement of their feelings they had returned to the dorm room hand in hand and smiling widely. Qrow tried to take credit for setting them up but Winter just rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the room but not before mouthing "I'm happy for you two." at Weiss.

Ruby of course was thrilled but since she was also nearly blind to social ques and was going on and on about how Weiss could be like a second sister, but not an actual blood sister because that would be odd, so Blake had to step in and help Ruby dig her way out of the hole her social blunder put her in.

Ever since that evening Blake and Ruby had been spending a lot more time together. Blake knew that the new couple would want to spend time together, and the black-haired girl knew by spending time with her brunette leader she wouldn't be a third wheel… or be able to try to figure out a way to turn the fact that Weiss and Yang were dating into a team building exercise.

Instead Blake mentioned that she had read through the first two books in the BLCK saga and Ruby had nearly gone through the roof with excitement over the fact that she finally had someone to talk to about her favorite book series. So, in order to stop Ruby from spoiling all nine volumes, six of which Blake hadn't read yet and one which she was partly through, they decided to read together under a tree on campus.

Blake had known that Ruby had a crush on her since team RWBY was formed. However, being an introvert, she didn't know how to breach such a delicate subject.

She couldn't ignore that she had feelings for the hyperactive brunette but what complicated things was the Ruby's autism which left her unaware to social ques. The fact that Ruby thought she was hiding her crush just made it more obvious. The little gazes that passed between her team just flew over her head like a swarm of Nevermores.

Since they were both introverted either unwilling or unable to confess their feelings for each other. Ruby had convinced herself that Blake couldn't have a crush on her after all. Blake meanwhile didn't want to hurt or embarrass Ruby, let alone be the reason that for the next four years her teammates looked at her with hurt and anger in their eyes. This left the two endlessly going around in circles.

Ironically enough it was Jaune blew the metaphorical door off its hinges. His obliviousness led to him spilling the fact that Ruby liked Blake into the open.

It wasn't exactly a secret but the revelation that they had known sent Ruby running from the room as if a horde of Grimm were on her tail leaving her team with the task of finding her.

Which led to where Blake was now: trying to find Ruby amidst the craziness that the VFT brought. She had already searched the library; the dorm room and she even checked the Emerald Forest.

As Blake was wracking her brain trying to figure out where her team leader was. It suddenly clicked in her brain as she made her way to the ballroom where they danced together and saw Ruby pacing out on the balcony. She was so absorbed in berating herself that she didn't even notice Blake.

"Man, I'm so dumb! I thought I had hidden my feelings, but everyone was pretending not to notice because I'm so dumb! Like they have to lie to me because they think I'm dumb! It's embarrassing that they know that! How could I fall for Blake? She would never fall for someone like me! I'm me and she's well she's her. She's so different from me! I'm a hyperactive, annoying, talkative, immature, Autistic, fifteen-year-old. Blake's mature, she's quiet and mellow. What qualities could I have that she could ever like about me?"

Ruby sighed then continued her monologue. "While I wish Jaune hadn't done that I suppose now that it's out in the open it's better this way I guess…" Ruby fell to her knees and whispered something that Blake had to strain to hear. "I may have just lost my best friend…" as she said this her voice shook and a low sob was heard

Blake's knuckles went white from clenching her hands against her palms. Blake took a deep breath in then announced her presence. "You haven't lost me Ruby."

Ruby paused and then slowly turned around. Her bright silver eyes were swimming with tears as her petite body shook from the sobs. It took a second for her tear clouded eyes and emotion clouded brain to register that Blake had heard her. "Blake, I… I…"

Blake walked over to her and gently got onto her own knees, ignoring the fact that the stone was quickly losing warmth as the sun started to set. "You haven't lost me Ruby." She repeated softly.

"How can you say that? How can you even stand to look at the girl who has had a crush on you since the first day and couldn't tell you! I owed you that much! I'm so different compared to everyone else…. Especially you…"

"Remember what you told me that night in the lecture hall? You told me to accept the fact that I was different from everyone else and that to change I had to accept myself. Remember that?"

Ruby nodded but the tears continued to drip onto the stone. Blake gently lifted her head so that clear Amber eyes stared into clouded Silver.

"I don't think you're dumb, I don't think you're immature or annoying, I don't care that you're hyperactive and talkative, I definitely don't care that you have Autism or that you're two years younger than me. I don't see any of those traits when I look at you. I see a team leader who despite all the challenges that life has placed in her way she's conquered them. I see a team leader who ran after me when I left, who stopped me from self-destructing when I needed it most. I see a girl who enjoys reading as much as I do, a girl who loves her family, a girl who invited me to the dance and looked beautiful, a girl who despite her stage fright performed a beautiful song during the VTC that was about her love. That's what I see when I look at you Ruby."

Blake breathed in softly then continued. "The song at the VTC. As I listened to you perform I realized that I have feelings for you. That everything you did for me was not only because your team leader but because you have feelings for me. I think you are beautiful and compassionate. I don't care if you have quirks. We all have quirks and that's what makes life interesting. You know what's amazing, Ruby? Someone who knows my quirks, flaws and problems and they don't mind because I make them happy just by being myself."

Ruby sighed softly again as she wiped her eyes. "Blake, please don't be lying to me."

"Why would I lie?" Blake asked with a bit of offense in her voice.

"It's just…."

"Just what?"

"I um… the last time I told someone how I felt about them they used it to humiliate me." Blake felt disgust rise in her stomach at that. Who would hurt someone else like that? It was disgusting, it was abhorrent, it was unforgiveable.

Blake gently kissed her forehead. "After the festival ends I'll take you on a date okay? Is that okay with you?"

Ruby blushed as Blake's lips met her head and she smiled at Blake. "Yeah, I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Then it's official."

The pair got up and Blake smiled at her leader. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, thank you Blake."

"My pleasure. Now, lets get back to the dorm room Weiss and Yang are probably worried."

They left the ballroom and as they did Ruby slid her hand to Blake's and it was enveloped immediately.

 _ **It was bound to happen at some point but that didn't mean it was easy to write. Ruby and Blake have confessed their feelings for each other but they're not together-together yet. The Battle of Beacon will probably be within 3-4 weeks time.**_

 _ **30,000+ views! I'm amazed, absolutely amazed that you all enjoy Blossoming Rose this much. It means a lot it really does.**_

 _ **With that feel free to keep on following, favoriting, and reviewing to let me know your thoughts.**_

 _ **Until Next Week.**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty-nine

Ascension

The faithful day had arrived. Team JNPR had had their fist match and with their win had also come Pyrrha's becoming the next Fall Maiden. After promising her team that she'd be back before nightfall the golden spartan headed to Ozpin's office. Ozpin was waiting for her when the elevator opened. "Ms. Nikos, it's time." The rest of his circle wasn't there and she got an uneasy feeling.

"They're not coming. I decided it would be easier."

"I see, what's getting a Maiden's powers like?"

"You will experience more pain in an instant than you can imagine and you may lash out when the Maiden's powers enter your nerves. It will threaten to overwhelm you but that where my job lies. It'll be my duty to restrain you until the shock fades. Once that happens you'll be the vessel for the Fall Maiden's powers. What happens after isn't clear but you have my utmost confidence.

Pyrrha was silent as the elevator opened into the Vault. "Not what you wanted to hear Ms. Nikos?" Ozpin asked

"It's not what I was expecting to hear no, but I made a decision and I don't intend to back down now."

"Then let's begin."

With some instruction and a moment's hesitation Pyrrha climbed into the pod that was adjacent to the one that Amber was in. "Are you ready, Miss Nikos?"

Pyrrha nodded slowly but Ozpin hesitated one last time. "I… I need to hear you say it." Pyrrha took a deep breath in and willed her heartbeat to return to normal before she gave a muffled "Yes." She laid back and closed her forest green eyes. She was ready to embrace the path that had been laid out for her. Whether or not this was the path that Pyrrha had originally been set on was no longer important. She would receive the Fall Maiden's powers and the responsibilities and burdens that came with them.

Ozpin readied his cane then started the Aura Transfer.

Pyrrha wasn't in Beacon anymore. In fact, she wasn't even in Vale anymore.

Instead she was back in Mistral. Confused, she walked a brief distance until she came to a dirt road with a small farm on one side and a forest on the other.

Standing there, waiting it seemed, was a girl not much older than Pyrrha herself she recognized the girl in front of her. It was Amber.

"Hello Pyrrha, I hope you didn't mind that I pulled you here. I wanted to talk."

"T-talk?"

The former Maiden nodded. "Yeah, I guess I just wanted to know what kind of person my successor is. Normally when it's time for the powers of a Maiden to be transferred if it's to someone unknown the previous Maiden talks to their successor. It's what happened with me and the maidens before me."

"I see, what did you want to know."

"I just wanted to know your past, what led you to the Maiden's powers and your hope for the future. Is that okay with you?"

Pyrrha nodded and the scene shifted to Pyrrha's home in Mistral that she shared with her parents. "I guess you could say that I had a pretty normal childhood. It wasn't until I entered Sanctum that I started practicing to be a tournament fighter…."

While her childhood memories were light and carefree she remembered a lot of arguments with her parents over her tournament competitions so she had unknowingly tensed up a bit which Amber noticed.

"I see, how about I show you one of my landscapes then?" the quiet Mistralian home was replaced by a loud boisterous Vacuoan one. "I grew up being the oldest of four children. It was hectic but always so much fun. Ma and Pa always tried their best to keep everyone happy. Things were chaotic but peaceful. I attended Shade Academy when I came of age and in my fourth year I was approached to become the new Fall Maiden."

"Why?"

"I never asked. I didn't think about why I just wanted to do my part to help the world. Why worry about specifics when you have such an important mission laid out? Once I had merged with the powers I wandered around Remnant and did my task. I helped people with whatever they needed help with be it simple or complex it didn't matter since I was fulfilling my purpose."

"So, what happened? What made it so you're…."

"Dying?"

"Yeah."

The scene shifted back to the countryside where they started their conversation except now the weather which was clear before was now dark and stormy. Amber was where she was before facing Pyrrha and with a flick of her hand the former maiden brought up the last memory she had. Her voice was monotone as she looked at the incident that caused the entire chain events that Pyrrha got involved in to happen in the first place. "This is what happened."

They watched in silence as Amber was attacked by Cinder which Pyrrha's widened at the revelation of Cinder being the cause for Amber's current condition. Once the past faded away Pyrrha turned to the brown-haired girl. "What will happen to you?"

"I'm not sure. But it's time for you to wake up. Pyrrha Nikos, I Amber the former Fall Maiden find you worthy of continuing the legacy that has been passed down for millennia. May you prove to be worthy of your newfound abilities."

With that Pyrrha's vision went white and she woke up on the floor of the vault. Ozpin was nearby painting heavily. He had a cut on his head that was still bleeding and his cane had received some damage but the Headmaster was otherwise fine. Pyrrha turned towards Amber just in time to see the girl dissolve into dust. "Welcome back Miss Nikos, did it work?"

Pyrrha opened her hand and a small fireball appeared in it. "Yes, it worked."

 _ **This was an interesting chapter to write. Pyrrha has officially received Amber's powers and become the new Fall Maiden. What kind of effects will this have on her in the future only time will tell.**_

 _ **Until Next Week**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop.**_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter thirty

Favors Owed

Ironwood was in a meeting with Ozpin and the rest of his circle when his scroll buzzed. He picked immediately as usual and his expression was grave. "I see, yes I'll head out immediately. I understand councilor." Once he ended the call he looked up at Ozpin and everyone else. "There's been a development…"

"Development?" Ozpin asked as his eyebrow rose and he put his cane on his desk.

"Two days ago, a gang of teenagers robbed and beat a Faunus. Once the news got out the Faunus community started to peacefully protest. Things became out of hand when the White Fang got wind of what happened they whipped the crowd into a frenzy and instigated a full-scale riot. The reason I'm being called back now is because the riots have grown so out of control that the police can't handle it so the military has been ordered to withdraw and, I quote, 'put the riots down' I'm going to be going personally so we aren't just adding Dust to the fire."

"I see, I'm assuming that means that all Atlesian forces will be withdrawing from Vale?"

Ironwood shook his head as he stood up from where he was seated. Most of the troops will be coming with me back to Atlas but the rest will remain here under command of Specialist Schnee. With all the setbacks our enemy has suffered from the Torchwick fiasco, I believe it's possible to have a reduced presence and keep up appearances with my men pulling double shifts." He turned towards Ozpin "Will that be a problem?" Ozpin leaned forward as he considered it but he stood up as he shook his head.

"No, it shouldn't be. Will you be at her throat Qrow?" Ozpin asked with a curious tone. The two hadn't been as… hostile to each other recently. Although he couldn't tell if the reason was because they were trying to support the new relationship of Yang and Weiss or if they had finally realized their hostilities were pointless.

"Nah, not much point in antagonizing the sister of the girl that my niece is dating ya know?"

Ironwood nodded. "I'll be departing immediately then but Winter will keep me updated of anything that happens."

"Understood, good luck General." Ozpin extended his hand and Ironwood took it.

"I hope I'm not going to need it but thank you. I hope everything goes well in my absence." Ironwood walked towards the elevator and as the door opened Ozpin muttered "As do I, As do I."

Qrow made his way down to the courtyard since he intended to milk as much time with his nieces as he could before Beacon's classes picked up again. That plan went out the window when he saw HER gazing up at the statue. At seeing his unwelcome sister Qrow's hand almost went to Harbinger's handle before he considered it then walked up to the figure.

The courtyard was deserted since anyone who wasn't at the Coliseum or the Fairgrounds were in their dorm rooms so it was just them.

"Raven, what are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl check in on her daughter every once in a while?"

"She can, but considering you left I highly doubt that's the reason you're here. So, I'll ask again, why are you here?"

Raven opened a portal and dragged Qrow into it before it closed and he was thrown onto his back on Ozpin's desk. "Ow, that hurt!"

"Oh relax, I didn't throw you that hard."

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Ozpin's hand went to his cane as his eyes widened a little. "Really? Twenty years go by and that's the first thing you say to me?" Raven asked as she set her mask on his desk and hopped up onto it.

Since Raven had forced Ozpin away from his desk he instead got up and moved to the window then looked back at her as he took off his glasses to clean them. "Raven, it's been a long time. How are you?" he tried again.

"I'm wonderful, thanks for asking. Although, I'd be in a much better mood if Cinder Fall and Adam Taurus were dealt with."

"How do you know those names?" Ozpin asked as Qrow unsubtly drew Harbinger and leaned against it. Raven didn't even seem to notice the unsaid threat as she laid down on Ozpin's desk so she was staring at the ceiling. "They broke the rules of the Guild and I've come to collect."

Qrow shuddered while Raven smirked at her little brother's reaction. Ozpin knew vaguely about their past but he honestly couldn't find anything specific about them. "What does she mean Qrow?"

Qrow had opened his flask and started drinking from it. That was a part of his life he had been trying to forget for a reason and he wasn't intent on reliving it. Raven hummed as she stuck her arms in the air absentmindedly. She turned towards the headmaster and in a frigid tone that reeked of venom said "It's simple. They broke their oaths and now I've come to make them pay for it."

"Are you being purposefully vague?" Ozpin asked, irritation setting in. Raven had never been one to give straight answers when he was around and it looks like her time away hadn't changed that.

"Yup, Nice seeing you Oz." Raven got up and hopped off his desk and walked to one of the windows, opening it as she did so. "Raven, don't forget you owe me for helping you with Vernal." Qrow said as she put her Grimm Mask back on.

"You're not going to let this go huh?"

"Nope."

Qrow could tell that Raven was glaring at him but eventually and reluctantly she pulled out a scroll then threw it at him. He caught it and gave it a glance as she said "When you're ready to call use the thing. My numbers already programmed in. Oh, and Qrow?"

"Yeah?"

"That's the last favor I owe you."

"For now."

Raven didn't respond to that, instead she opted to dive out of the window, transforming into her avian form halfway down then she soared back up to the tower and disappeared into the night. "She always was a showoff. Sorry about her Oz."

"What did she mean when she said the Guild and she's come to collect?"

"Oz, mind if I give you a bit of advice?"

Ozpin's eyebrow rose but he nodded hesitantly.

"Don't go digging into Raven's business, the last person who tried ended getting a knife between the ribs."

"Duly noted."

 _ **Raven's made her first appearance and has vaguely mentioned why she's skulking around Beacon and Qrow mentions that she owes him a favor. I wonder how that will come into play later. Ironwood meanwhile has left for Atlas to quell some riots that are happening. Cinder will probably smell the blood in the water.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Revised Version**_

Chapter Thirty-one

Ill-fated duel

Pyrrha had been adjusting to her newfound powers slowly but she was starting to make progress. If you counted progress as unintentionally setting the bedframe on fire just by touching it. Luckily for JNPR, no one was injured and thanks to Ren's quick thinking the fire only lasted a moment.

After the accidental display of pyromania Pyrrha told them what had happened and asked them to keep it quiet which they all agreed to do. Aside from that there hadn't been anymore incidents but Pyrrha wasn't taking chances.

Once Pyrrha asked her team to stay quiet she had made a trip to Ozpin's office and asked him to teach her to control the Maiden's powers which he agreed to do.

Pyrrha had already figured out how to conjure small fireballs so they had moved to learning to control the elements that she was now capable of summoning. She was learning that she didn't just have to use fire but was capable of summoning ice, earth, wind and could even use multiple elements at once.

Ozpin told her that when she was more advanced she'd be able to switch seamlessly between them and would be capable of much more like flight, telekinetically manipulating and freezing objects but he wanted to stick with basic elemental summoning for the time being and she wasn't in any major rush.

In the meantime, she was advised to focus on preparing for her finals match so she decided to heed his advice and instead started to find ways she could subtly include some of her maiden based powers in her strategy.

While Pyrrha was in Amity Colosseums locker room waiting for her match to start her team showed up and offered some last-minute encouragement, which she was intensely grateful for since her nerves were through the roof. She hated this feeling which came up every single time she had ever competed in a tournament match so she closed her eyes and started to radiate energy so that the temperature in the room plummeted quickly.

Once Pyrrha's breath was showing she stopped and shook her head. "You can do this Pyrrha, remember what you've been taught." She smacked her checks with her hands as her name was announced and she made her way to the stage.

When the Fall Maiden saw Penny standing across from her she was wary since she didn't know much about her opponents' abilities. She knew that Penny fought with swords that were wrapped in wires but she didn't know much beyond that. She readied Milo and Akouo and waited for the signal for the match to begin.

Once the match began Pyrrha charged forward as Penny aimed her sword at the champion's heels. Pyrrha's counter was to leap into the air so that Penny had to aim upwards.

Pyrrha landed, then threw Akouo at her opponent which Penny deflected with one of her swords then pulled her swords back as they started to spin. Pyrrha's eyes widened as she used her semblance to yank Akouo back to her arm as she braced behind it.

Penny's swords spun faster and faster as a green laser beam started to form then fired. Pyrrha was knocked back across half the available area from the sheer force of the laser's power. As she looked down at her weapon it briefly distorted which Pyrrha didn't even notice in the heat of the moment as she thrust forward with Milo in its spear form.

As Penny knocked Pyrrha's weapons away with a flurry of her own seemingly limitless swords, there was a sharp yet brief moment of vertigo that lasted less than a second, suddenly the Gladiatrix's vison was filled with hundreds of swords that shot towards her.

As Pyrrha prepared to flare her semblance to send them flying backwards a voice called out from inside her mind. A familiar voice, Amber's voice, " _Pyrrha, DON'T!"_ Pyrrha gripped her head with one hand as she used the other to call for her shield.

Pyrrha was so focused on Amber's voice that Akouo flew past her, ricocheted off the barrier and flew toward Penny who dodged a second too late. The shield sunk into Penny's shoulder blade and ripped the girl's arm off. But instead of blood there were sparks, instead of Penny screaming in pain it was a grimace. As Pyrrha gasped in horror at what she had done a symbol appeared on the holographic screen. It was a black queen chess piece.

Cinder started the speech she had prepared, while she hadn't been able to upload the entire virus she had just enough downloaded that hijacking the broadcasting system was child's play for her.

Pyrrha was shocked at what had happened when the screen flickered and an older man appeared on the screen instead of the chess piece.

He looked like he was in his mid to late sixties, his dark brown eyes were soft and looked as if they were permanently teary-eyed, there were deep bags under his eyes suggesting that he hadn't slept in a long while. His hair and beard were the color of freshly fallen snow while a wrinkled, patchy lab coat hung on the man's frame inelegantly which suggested it hadn't been replaced or repaired for a long time.

As the man adjusted the camera and stepped into the now centered frame he spoke His voice was deeply accented and made it clear that he was Atlesian while at the same time it sounded both sad yet happy.

"My name is Thomas Geppetto Polendina, I guess you could say that I'm Penny's father. The reason I'm doing this is because as we all saw just a moment ago Penny is indeed mechanical. I created Penny with one singular purpose and I have devoted the last twenty years of my life to making sure that comes true. I created Penny as a promise to my late wife because it was her dying wish. My wife had always wanted kids but sadly due to circumstances beyond our control we could never have kids of our own and it haunted us. As my wife was on her deathbed she made me swear that I wouldn't die alone. That I would find a way to make her wish come true and I have. Penny may not be flesh and blood but she has dreams and desires, likes and dislikes, she has an Aura. She made the choice to become a huntress and while I may not have approved at first everything that she has told me, everything that I have seen has shown me that she is perfectly capable of following her dream."

Cinder had to stop herself from breaking her scroll as she pulled Emerald and Mercury up and called them. Emerald and Mercury had retreated into one of the maintenance tunnels after Cinder was cut off to await her orders so they answered immediately once Cinder's call came through. "What are your orders Cinder?" Emerald asked as Mercury cracked his knuckles.

"Wreak havoc."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse in Downtown Vale.

Adam had been glued to the TV as the finals match started. He knew Cinder had planned for the White Fang to begin its assault once it ended but the interruption had caused the hotheaded bull Faunus to consider his options.

Once he had done so, Adam turned to his lieutenant and gave the order. "Order all White Fang members within the city to attack. Squads Alpha and Bravo will come with me to Beacon, Delta will blow open the wall and Gamma will remain within the city itself."

"Yes Sir!"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter thirty-two

Battle of Beacon (part one)

The panic started as soon as the lights cut out. Pyrrha materialized a flame in her hand so that she could see and made her way to Penny. "Penny, I'm... I'm sorry."

Penny shrugged as she grabbed her arm. "It's fine, Father made it so that I can reattach any severed limbs." She demonstrated this by putting it back where it belonged with a soft click. "Activating Night Vision mode… Activated. I recommend that we reunite with your team as soon as possible."

"Sounds like a plan, we need to figure out what's going on here."

"Indeed, we do friend Pyrrha."

As the pair made their way to the stands they had to deal with a mini stampede of students who were making their way to the docking bays of Amity Colosseum.

* * *

Ruby and Blake were just about to head to Amity Colosseum when the alarms from Vale started to blare and Beacon's own alarm soon joined in on the cacophony of noise. Blake's cat ears flattened as the noise intensified and she wasn't the only one since Ruby also plugged her ears. As they made their way to the main courtyard Ozpin's voice came on over loudspeaker

"All visiting civilians are to calmly proceed to the ballroom, lecture hall or library as they have been designated shelters. All available Beacon faculty members are to organize the third and fourth years are to take up defensive positions for possible Grimm intrusion. All first and second years are to escort the visitors to safe zones. Remember your training and trust your teammates as you carry out your mission. That is all."

The message then looped as Ruby hurriedly took out her scroll and called Yang. As the scroll rang Ruby started to pace out of worry but Yang soon picked up. "Hey Sis, what's wrong and what's that noise?"

"Yang, something's not right at Beacon. You two need to hurry back."

"Yeah, something's off here too. Can't exactly say why but people are going crazy up here. Weiss and I are with Penny and Pyrrha and we've contacted JNPR so we'll be back as soon as we reach them okay?"

"Okay, stay safe."

"Yeah, you too sis."

An unpleasant feeling shot through Blake's spine as Ruby grabbed her hand. "Let's focus on the job Ozpin gave us. Once Weiss and Yang land we can reconvene with them."

"Right."

* * *

Yang, Weiss, Penny and JNPR had made it to the docks only to see utter chaos as civilians poured onto transport ships while students from all academies hurried them on board. The Atlesian guards were nowhere to be seen so the students were on their own.

As they made it to the edge of the docks a Nevermore squawked and rammed into the Colosseum. This action caused the Colosseum to quake slightly as crates, random objects and people slid backwards.

Thankfully this only lasted a moment as the structure righted itself. Various students had to duck as crates flew past their heads and slammed into the wall with a bang.

Pyrrha glared at the obstructive Grimm. Then conjured a fireball in one hand and flung it toward the bird which screamed as it was immolated and faded away.

"Pyrrha, what the hell did you just do?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Long story that we don't have time for, we need to get off this floating rock."

"Right." Yang kicked over a crate then got up on it and raised her voice. "Everyone, listen up!" all eyes turned the blonde brawler as she yelled over the crowd.

"We need to stop this, whatever this is. This Kingdom is a home for many of us and for others its just a brief visit. However, just because we're all students from different schools and from different kingdoms doesn't mean that we can't work together. In fact, we NEED to work together."

The students started to nod and prime their weapons. A familiar face to both Weiss and Yang stepped up. It was Flynt Coal who they had fought in the doubles round. "So, what's the game plan?"

Weiss took charge now. "Our first priority is to get the civilians as far as we can from the battle site. Flynt, I trust that Atlas' best and brightest can handle that?"

"Of course, Count on it."

"Haven and Shade should reinforce the city itself. If there are Nevermores flying around then other Grimm can't be far behind."

Students from both of the schools nodded then started piling into Bullheads as Weiss turned to the sizeable crowd of Beacon students. "We're going to protect our home."

 _ **The beginning of the Battle of Beacon has begun.**_

 _ **As usual feel free to follow, favorite and review.**_

 _ **Until Next Week**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter thirty-three

Battle of Beacon (part two)

Ozpin grimaced as Bullheads descended from the sky and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. The situation was deteriorating faster then he could contain it so perhaps it was time for direct intervention. Ozpin stood up from his desk, walked to the window and opened it.

This high up, the air was bitterly cold but he didn't give it time to sink into his skin before he plummeted off the tower. As Ozpin fell he gripped his cane and channeled his Aura after what felt like minutes but was actually seconds he landed with both a crash and ending up cracking the pavement. Once he stood up, took off his glasses and accelerated forward at an inhuman rate.

Ozpin's semblance was an interesting one since it allowed him to either speed up or slow down his own internal time. It was his trump card and it was his semblance that allowed him to rocket forward at such a rapid pace. Normally he tried to be extremely sparing with it but this was not a time to be holding back. Ozpin would use any and all tricks in his arsenal to assure that Beacon didn't fall.

Ozpin made his way to the Vault. The Headmaster trusted that his students could handle the Fang and the flying Grimm that were quickly approaching. His priority now was to put Ms. Fall down and end this threat quickly.

Qrow was with Winter coordinating the small amount of Atlas soldiers that were still in Vale. Well, according to her, in reality though he was keeping the steadily increasing amounts of Grimm off of her while she shouted orders into her scroll. Qrow cut a Grimm in half with Harbinger when he looked up towards the sky and felt a raindrop fall on his cheek. "Great, rain's coming."

Qrow felt his scroll buzz and he slashed another Grimm in half before answering. "Yeah? What is it Oz?" a beat passed then the scythe wielder nodded. "Understood, I'm on my way." He turned to Winter. "Oz needs me back at Beacon."

"Go, I'm capable of handling this on my own."

Winter's voice was straining to remain calm as she juggled twenty separate things in her head at the same time.

"You sure Winter?"

"Go!"

Qrow took a running start, jumped off a Griffon's back then used Harbinger's shotgun to both kill the Grimm and propel himself upwards before he transformed into his namesake and took wing back to Beacon. Once he was back at the Huntsman Academy he dropped onto the ground, transformed back into his human form and made his way to the Vault.

Once the Airships carrying the Beacon students had landed Pyrrha immediately made her way to the Vault. There was a feeling in the back of her head that that was where she'd face Cinder so she didn't even hesitate to proceed forward. Thankfully minus the occasional Grimm it looked like Beacon wasn't under attack… yet. She entered the tower and ripped a hole in the floor using her polarity then jumped down into the underbelly.

Cinder's eyes were blazing as she gazed over the beginning of the White Fang's siege of Beacon. She could sense the other half of the Fall Maiden's powers… HER powers beneath the surface. She hummed an old song that her stepmother would sing to her biological daughter. Cinder couldn't stand the weak girl that she was so she had begun looking into ways to gain power.

That's when she stumbled on the one who would change her life forever. Cinder shook her head as she calmly walked to Beacon's tower and scolded herself. "Now is not the time for reminiscing. It's time to get what belongs to me." Cinder thought as she descended down a hole in the floor.

As Cinder descended she could feel the other half of her powers… moving? How was that possible? Amber was supposed to be incapacitated. As Cinder slammed the doors open she saw Pyrrha Nikos and the black-haired Maiden's eyes narrowed.

She could feel the power flowing through her redheaded counterpart. The powers that belonged to HER. Cinder snarled as she conjured two blades in her hands. "It's unfortunate that you received a power that was never truly yours."

Pyrrha's green eyes looked into Cinder's amber ones. "I was going to say that to you. Amber didn't choose you to inherit her powers she chose me."

Cinder gazed at the imitation Maiden before with scorn in her eyes as her lip curled in disgust. "Pyrrha Nikos, do you believe in destiny? I know what yours holds."

"You seem to think that your delusions of grandeur are your destiny."

Cinder drew her blades into a combat stance and Pyrrha did the same then the two half Maidens clashed in the underbelly of Beacon.

* * *

Barely ten minutes ago

Ozpin looked at Pyrrha and Qrow. "Ms. Nikos, I know that you've been through quite a lot recently but Ms. Fall will not simply allow you to have the Fall Maiden's powers… not without a fight. I wish there was a way but I don't see another."

"It's fine, Amber and I are well aware that she wont simply let us coexist with her. One of us will have to die. I can't believe I'm saying that but it's the truth."

"Amber is in your mind?" Ozpin asked as she twirled his cane.

Yes, she's the reason I didn't kill Penny… She screamed out in my mind and told me to stop. Ever since then I can hear her voice. She's saying that Cinder is on her way."

"I see, Ms. Nikos I'd like to suggest that you engage Ms. Fall. Qrow and I will step in if she starts to overwhelm you. We will not let you die. Either of you. Is that acceptable?"

Pyrrha nodded as Qrow and Ozpin retreated to opposite sides of the room and into the shadows.

 _ **Pyrrha and Cinder face each other down. With their lives and powers on the line they can't hold back or afford any weakness. Pyrrha fights for her friends, her school and Amber while Cinder fights for power and for what she perceives as her destiny.**_

 _ **While the Maidens fight amongst themselves the White Fang invasion of Beacon has a certain black-haired cat Faunus on edge. When her worst fears are due to come true will her team crumble under the weight of the battle and how will they react. Sacrifices might have to be made as the clouds of war thunder ever closer.**_

 _ **Until Next Week.**_

 _ **As usual feel free to follow, favorite and review.**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop.**_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter thirty-four

Battle of Beacon (part three)

To say that Ruby and Blake's situation had deteriorated after the call with the other half of their team was an understatement. When bullheads started to arrive at Beacon they were expecting the students that had been at Amity Colosseum. What they had gotten was far far from what they had wanted.

The White Fang had not only invaded Beacon in force but the duo had been unluckily spotted. This caused the duo run desperately while they waited for back up to arrive. They had only gotten as far as the courtyard when Ruby used her semblance to move both herself and Blake out of the way of a grenade that one of the attackers had thrown.

The blast had destroyed the statue that was the centerpiece of Beacon's courtyard and now Blake and Ruby were using the rubble as cover from the White Fang.

The debris wasn't even halfway decent but right now they couldn't afford to be picky.

Ruby was desperately trying not to have a panic attack so she was constantly muttering one of her moms' stories under her breath as they held off the invading forces.

They had been able to hold off the White Fang thus far but more kept coming. Blake's amber eyes were blazing as she held off her former compatriots with everything she had. Blake was fighting to protect the family that had adopted her, she wasn't just fighting for herself, she was fighting for her team.

As the last shot from Gambol Shroud's pistol sank into its target Blake tensed up expecting another wave but there was none.

Instead there was silence. It stretched on for a few minutes until footsteps were heard. When the footsteps drew closer and a figure approached them Blake started to shake and her eyes became fearful.

"No, no please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him."

Blake started firing Gambol Shroud at the approaching figure and while Ruby couldn't make out who it was Blake's reaction was a tad concerning. A raven squawked as it took off from its perch in a nearby tree.

"Is that any way to greet me my love? I've been looking for you for a long, long time." Blake hissed as the one person she hoped she never had to see again appeared in front of her.

* * *

Pyrrha flew through the air as she used her Maiden abilities to attack Cinder who met her in midair. Fire met earth as their clash echoed throughout Beacon's Vault. Their Auras flared like the sun's rays as they slammed into each other over and over each trying to break through.

Their blades had been discarded upon the floor while they hovered fifteen feet in the air. All they needed was one solid hit, one blow could end this fight permanently but neither could find an opening that they could take advantage of so they were stuck in a stalemate for now.

* * *

Blake glared at Adam. They had been a couple at one point but those days were long dead and buried. She had left him and the White Fang behind after seeing the monster that he had become.

As Blake and Adam had their confrontation the dark night skies opened up. The rainstorm that Qrow had felt had finally arrived. It did so in full force. The shattered moon was obscured behind a dark, malevolent cloud so the light was provided by the various fires that the White Fang had set as they invaded Beacon. While Blake and Adam circled each other, the lighting crashed overhead as the thunder roared out. The very sky itself seemed to showl in pain as the former couple screamed at each other even as their bodies became wet with rain. The dull grey stones of Beacon's courtyard started to become almost silver and there were dull pinging noises as the rain hit them. Blake moved her steadily dampening hair out the way as she yelled at Adam.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You and I were going to change the world, remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution!"

Blake started to slowly back up as Adam taunted her. "Running away again? Is that what you've become, my love? A coward?"

Blake activated her weapons blade form and charged at the man she used to respect above everything. But while Blake's arms were shaking and her breathing was uneven Adam was lazily swatting her sword away with his own. "I'm not running."

Ruby came out from behind the statue and fired Crescent Rose at the one who was attacking teammate, friend and crush. The brunette knew that Blake was struggling so she had decided to step in to try to help.

Adam stepped into Blakes guard and twisted her wrist which forced her to drop her weapon. He then backhanded her which sent Blake tumbling to the floor.

"You will. But not before you suffer for your betrayal, my love."

Blake motioned to the destruction as she lifted herself up. "I never wanted this! I wanted equality and peace!"

Adam's lip curled. "What you want is impossible! But understand this, as I set upon delivering the justice that humans deserve I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love." He kicked Blake's hand, which caused her to drop Gambol Shroud, then turned towards a shaking Ruby.

"Starting with her." The bull Faunus growled out as he stalked toward the brunette.

Ruby was overwhelmed and she couldn't move. Her neurons had reached their breaking point and she was officially done. Ruby's brain was entering a state of complete and utter shutdown. The cumulative toll of everything that had happened in the day was too much to bear, and now watching her crush lie helpless on the bloodstained, rain slicked grounds of the courtyard was TOO much. The whole world seemed to vibrate inside her skull as she sank to her knees which had become completely unresponsive. She wanted to both destroy the barriers that were encapsulating her mind while at the same time burrow herself to get away from her burning senses. She tried in vain to reconnect to her body as Adam reached her and raised his sword.

Against the lighting and thunder Yang's voice called out. "Ruby! Blake! Where are you!"

* * *

Cinder snarled as her and Pyrrha clashed in midair for what felt like the thousandth time. Despite the fact that Cinder had been the host of the Maiden's powers for far longer than Pyrrha the redheaded champion was keeping pace with her, blow for blow and wound for wound. Each was bleeding from at least half a dozen wounds but neither gave in. They couldn't, not yet because defeat or concession meant death.

"Pyrrha, let me fight. I can end this." Amber's voice echoed as Pyrrha backflipped over an arrow that Cinder sent flying in her direction. "Kind of busy fighting for our lives Amber."

"Please, I'm begging you. Cinder is a formidable opponent, the fact that you've lasted this long against her is miraculous. I can end this once and for all."

Pyrrha grimaced as she gained a cut on her cheek. "Fine, just don't get us killed."

"I'll do my best."

Cinder paused and raised an eyebrow as the False Maiden in front of her stopped and closed her eyes. She cocked her head curiously as the imposter's hair color changed to auburn. When she opened her eyes, they were still green but they had become more of a hazel color instead of the forest green that they had been just a moment ago.

She snarled then flew forward with a burst of energy and her opponent met her. They summoned swords made of fire and earth as they clashed in midair again but this collision was so much more powerful since the entire Vault shook again.

Far, far above them Adam stumbled as the ground shook beneath his feet. Adam grimaced behind his mask, What the hell was Cinder doing?

As the two Maidens flew at each other Cinder could feel her Aura was at its limit. She couldn't afford another climatic confrontation. The half Maiden's opponent meanwhile still looked as if she had at least bit of an Aura.

As Cinder started to pant from exhaustion Qrow and Ozpin saw their chance and came out from the shadows intent on finishing the fight. Cinder grimaced, she only had enough Aura for one more move and she was both outnumbered and at a horrible disadvantage. Seeing no other option, she summoned a thick coat of fog that enveloped the entire Vault, floor to ceiling.

Pyrrha/Amber quickly dispersed the fog with slashes of wind but Cinder had vanished. "Damn it!" Qrow swore as Ozpin surveyed the damage that the fight had caused.

"Language, Qrow."

"How can you be so calm? Cinder still has the other half of the Maidens powers."

"I am well aware, for now there's nothing we can do about it." The headmaster turned to the other Maiden "Miss Nikos, how are you feeling?"

"We're… we're fine. Tired but other than that just fine." She sank to the floor as she finally let her exhaustion show.

* * *

Yang and Weiss made it to their teammates and what they saw infuriated them. Adam's sword was inching towards Ruby when Yang activated her semblance and screamed "Get away from her!" Yang lunged at him in desperation to save her sister.

"No, stop!" Blake yelled but Yang was already in motion. Adam turned and raised his sword, which was glowing a malevolent red, to strike and that's when the lighting crashed over head and Yang was sent flying past Adam and Ruby into the ruined statue.

With a sickening crack Yang felt the bones in her right arm break upon the stone and she screamed in pain. As Yang struggled to move her now broken right arm the five of them went silent as a dark red portal opened up in the center of the courtyard. The portal was pulsating and its color was that of blood but the feeling it gave off was that of dread and anger. Out from the portal stepped someone in a Nevermore mask.

The figure's eyes were obscured and they didn't say anything as the stranger unsheathed their sword and pointed it at Adam who gulped before saying. "Hello Master, it's been a long time."

The figure didn't even move as Adam grunted they then circled each other once, twice, a third time and then Adam lunged. Ruby took advantage of Adam's distracted state to run over to Weiss and Blake. Yang was still in too much pain to move so she stayed put.

The stranger merely deflected the blow and stabbed into Adam's arm before pulling their sword back. Adam flicked his wrist but was again parried so Adam tried a new tactic.

He disengaged, sheathed his sword and then started to activate his Semblance but the stranger made their way to him in and instant and cut upwards. Their sword cut into Adam's chest and then headbutted him which knocked his mask off.

Adam's dark blue eyes went wide as in one last desperate move he activated his Semblance but when that was absorbed by a portal he knew he was done. With no Aura left he fired Blush but his shots were blocked before his legs were kicked out from underneath him.

Adam managed to get to his knees as the Masked Stranger plunged their sword into his chest. The bull Faunus gurgled then fell over as blood pooled out of his mouth. Adam's killer didn't even glance behind them as they wiped their sword on his jacket and spoke.

"Tell your Uncle that I've repaid my debt." Their voice was deep and distorted, almost as if a voice modulator was being used. They then opened a portal and disappeared.

That's when Ruby fell. "Ruby!" The three other members of team RWBY screamed as Blake caught and cradled Ruby in her arms.

 _ **Well then.**_

 _ **Adam's dead, Cinder has fled, Pyrrha and Amber worked together and two members of team RWBY are injured. A mysterious masked stranger showed up who seems to know Qrow and saved the day then vanished again.**_

 _ **This ends the Battle of Beacon and with this we are officially no longer in canon territory. The next few chapters will be dealing with the recovery from the attacks.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think! Drop a review, follow or favorite. Next week there may or may not be a chapter(it'll depend on how much time I have) because I'm taking a weekend 'vacation' so if there is there is if not I'll definitely be uploading the week after.**_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter thirty-five

Slow motion

Blake didn't think, she just acted. She ripped open Ruby's now bloodstained corset and immediately looked for the entry wound which she found as Yang and Weiss ran over. Blake started applying pressure to Ruby's wound but there was too much blood, so much blood that soon Blake's hands were covered in it. "Damn it Ruby Rose, you are not dying on me!" Blake said as she tried to hold back the blood.

"Weiss, Ice dust." Yang's voice was quivering as she said this and watched Blake desperately try to stem the bleeding.

"On it." Weiss turned Myrtenaster's cylinders to ice and prepared to plunge it into the ground when Ozpin's voice said calmly. "Miss Belladonna, please step away from Miss Rose."

"Do you want her to bleed out?" Blake snarled but Ozpin shook his head. "I do not but you're not helping. Please."

Ozpin walked over to them and was followed by Qrow and the Fall Maiden. The Maiden had about a dozen or so cuts of various sizes on her exposed skin but she didn't even seem to notice them as she walked over to the group and put her hand on Yang's good shoulder.

Slowly, and reluctantly, Blake stepped away. Once she was clear Ozpin activated his cane and pointed it at Ruby. Beneath her a clock and gear formed and Ozpin whispered softly. "Time Alter: Triple Stagnate."

Ruby's body was enveloped in a blue light and once Ozpin nodded Blake, Yang and Weiss ran over to their leader. Yang used her left arm to check for a pulse and there was one but it was weak. "What did you do!?" Yang bellowed.

"Relax Miss Xiao Long, I merely slowed her internal functions to a third. I lowered her heartbeat and respiration as far as they could go to buy us time to evacuate her, and all the wounded students, to the hospital. Speaking of injuries, how's your arm Miss Xiao Long?"

"I'll manage for now, what's important to me right now is taking care of Ruby."

"Miss Belladonna, you can resume putting pressure on the wound. Don't remove your hands until you get to the hospital do you understand?"

Blake nodded as she resumed putting pressure on Ruby's stomach.

A Bullhead roared overhead as it set down nearby and Winter disembarked. "Weiss, are you…" She saw Ruby and didn't even hesitate to pull up a glyph to move both Blake and Ruby onto the aircraft.

As the rest of team RWBY and Pyrrha entered Winter yelled to the pilot "Epsilon Memorial now!" Winter turned back to tell Qrow and Ozpin to get onboard. However, they were already gone. Winter slammed the side of the Bullhead shut as the craft lifted into the air.

Qrow called Tai as he watched the Bullhead bound for Epsilon Memorial leave. Tai answered immediately since his nerves were on edge.

"Qrow, are they okay? Are you okay? Is Beacon safe?"

"Tai slow down, I'm fine and Beacon is safe. As for the girls…." Qrow paused and that was enough to let Tai know that everything was not alright.

"Qrow?"

"Yang's right arm is broken. I'm not sure how bad but it's pretty busted."

"And Ruby?"

"Ruby's…. Ruby isn't doing so good. She got shot and her abdomen is pretty bloody. Her teammate, the one I told you about Blake, is keeping pressure on it. Ozpin used his semblance to slow the bleeding and she's on her way to Epsilon Memorial."

Qrow heard something shatter as Tai's voice got both softer and harder in a way that was uniquely Tai. "I'm on my way."

"See you soon Tai."

"Qrow?"

"Yes Tai?"

"Rain hell upon the ones who did this to our girls."

"That was the plan."

"See you soon Qrow." The line then went dead. Qrow put his scroll away and glanced at Ozpin.

"So, I'm guessing Tai's on his way?" the Headmaster asked, even if the answer was obvious.

"Yeah, hey Oz is the locker still there?"

"It is, what are you planning?" Ozpin asked.

"That's none of your concern."

Qrow then stalked off and Ozpin's expression became grave. He knew Qrow well enough by this point that he knew exactly what his spymaster was going to do and Ozpin knew that by staying silent he had given him permission yet Ozpin decided not to contest what was about to happen.

Dr. Glassman was the chief of surgery at Epsilon Memorial. As such, he wasn't even supposed to be at the hospital since his shift had ended over an hour ago. However, an influential patients' surgical staples had opened up when they ignored his advice and went to go cheer at the tournament. He was on his way to the locker room to get changed after performing such a simple procedure when the overhead speakers came to life.

"Reported mass casualty event at Beacon Academy. First wave of medvac airships are inbound, ETA five minutes. Triage staff is to report to the roof. Medvac airships are cleared for landing upon arrival.

The staff around him started to scramble into action immediately, preparing for the worst. Melendez flew past him as the attending got his lab coat on. "Reznick, Park you're with me. We'll be setting up triage in the plaza across the street. Let's move!"

Andrews was busy coordinating the ORs to ensure that they were all open and that the non-urgent cases currently in the hospital were being transported to another hospital nearby.

"Shaun, Browne, you two are with me tonight. First flight is four minutes away. Let's get them assessed quickly and moved into the OR okay?" When they nodded Glassman rubbed his temples. It was going to be a long couple of days.

Blake never left her position holding pressure on Ruby's stomach even as her arms started to quiver and shake. "Blake, your arms are shaking let me take over for you," Weiss said gently.

Blake shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving her. I'm not leaving her."

"I'm not asking you too. I'm simply asking you to let me take over."

Blake sighed and then reluctantly repositioned herself into a squatting position as Weiss rolled up her sleeves. Once Weiss nodded her readiness, she placed her hands over Blake's. As Blake felt the weight of Weiss' hands on hers, she slipped her horrifically lubricated hands out and Weiss effortlessly and immediately took her place.

The blood that stained Blake's hands was still dripping onto the floor and it clung to her skin with a sticky, disgusting, wetness and Weiss' hands were immediately stained that same horrible color.

The raven-haired, amber eyed Faunus arms were shaking and quivering from fear, not to mention the fact that they had both cramped up and fallen asleep.

As their Bullhead set down three doctors were waiting for them.

Winter waved a finger and the glyph disappeared as she went to the man, she presumed to be the lead doctor and said quickly "GSW to the abdomen, severe bleeding initially but Headmaster Ozpin used his semblance to slow the internal bleeding."

Glassman nodded as Shaun and Browne started to move Ruby onto a stretcher but as Browne tried to move Weiss the heiress snapped at his resident. "I'm not leaving her." But Browne was very calm as she put her hand on the girls' shoulder "Ma'am. I understand she's important to you, and you've done well. She's in good hands now, but we need room to work so we can save your friend. Okay?"

Weiss nodded then slowly, and hesitantly, got up from her position holding pressure on Ruby's abdomen as the doctor took her place. As the residents finished loading their team leader onto the stretcher.

Blake grabbed Weiss' blood-soaked hand with her own and Yang moved to grab her teammates' hands. All three were trembling from the night's events. Glassman noticed Yang's arm was hanging at an awkward angle and motioned to her. "Your arm's broken. Are you in a lot of pain?"

"No, I can manage."

"Right, I'll show you where you can get the blood of your hands since it's on the way."

Glassman led them inside the hospital as Vale's Maiden made her way down alongside them. The chief of surgery led them to a waiting room once they got Ruby's blood off and said "I need to attend to your friend. Wait here, I'll come find you when I know more."

Yang collapsed against a wall and covered her still burning red eyes with her good arm. "I'm sorry Ruby, I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you." The blonde slid down and as she touched the floor she started to sob. It was heartbreaking to see the blonde brawler react so uncontrollably. Weiss and Blake did the only thing they could, they gently enveloped their teammate and for Weiss, her girlfriend.

The other two members of the team were just as numb and as exhausted as Yang was and they were fighting a losing battle to keep themselves from joining her.

Vale's Maiden watched the trio collapse as something in the back of her mind compelled her to find them… her own team. That was what the blond- and black-haired boys and the orange haired girl were right? She nodded as she shook her head. Of course, that was what they were. There was just one problem, and that was that she had no idea where they were.

Leaving team RWBY behind she made her way outside and saw complete pandemonium. Ambulances were streaming in and dropping off their passengers as the doctors, nurses and EMTs rushed from person to person checking charts, taking blood pressure, bandaging wounds and other assorted tasks. As she stepped into the blocked off road an ambulance practically flew into the plaza. It pulled a sharp turn and came to a jolting stop as the EMTs pulled out another stretcher.

She felt sick to her stomach as she watched the mayhem unfold. She wanted to help but wasn't sure how. _"All this suffering, all this pain. Cinder caused all of this. She is no Maiden, she's not worthy of the Maiden's gifts. If she comes after this power again it has to be shown to her. Fighting with everything we have is the only solution. This must never happen again."_

As the Fall Maiden was lost in her thoughts an unfamiliar, yet somehow familiar at the same time, voice called out to her. "Pyrrha! Pyrrha!" She saw the three from her memories coming towards her. The blond-haired boy, Jaune she believed, embraced her in a hug. "We're so glad you're okay."

She embraced him back after a brief moment. "I'm glad that you're all safe as well. Jaune…" she paused as two more names popped into her head _"Ren and Nora."_

"Ren, Nora." She said hesitantly as Jaune pulled away, albeit reluctantly, and stared at her. "Pyrrha, are you okay? Your eyes and hair look different."

"I'm fine, just tired is all."

"Well something tells me that our night isn't over yet." Her leader said.

* * *

 ** _A Warehouse outside Vale proper_**

The White Fang was retreating. With Commander Taurus dead and their mission a failure, there was no longer any need to remain in Vale. As Adam's former Lieutenant slammed his hand into a wall in anger, he turned to one of his subordinates. "I want us out of here in half an hour."

Five of his outposts had gone dark since the botched attack on Beacon. Whenever contact was attempted all that was received back was static. This combined with the attack had set his nerves on edge. Whenever his nerves got on edge, he tended to break things.

"Yes sir."

As the grunt rushed off to do his job there was a crackle of gunfire that was heard over the radio, followed by screams and then silence. "Sentries report! Sentries report!"

 ** _"_** ** _Your sentries aren't here. But I am."_** The line went dead and a moment later so did the lights. There was a scream, followed by another then another. The Lieutenant didn't know what was going on but he knew whoever this was, was also probably responsible for the other five outposts going dark. He reached for a weapon, a flashbang, anything! But froze as heavy breathing echoed near him. **_"I know you're here. Why not just make my job easy and come out?"_** The lieutenant took a soft breath in behind his mask. That was a fatal mistake as the Voice found him and plunged something into his stomach.

As the follower of Adam Taurus collapsed the lights came back on and the Voice was gone.

* * *

JNPR made their way through the crowds. They had been allowed to tend to the minor injuries as the doctors kept their eyes on the patients who had been critically injured.

Beacon's first year curriculum had been long adjusted to include basic first aid techniques, with further electives being offered as they progressed towards graduation. The school didn't really take the adage "safety first" to heart since Huntsman and Huntresses were oftentimes sent far from civilization.

Ren was using his semblance to calm those who were having panic attacks while Nora, surprisingly, had decided to seal up minor cuts with surgical glue and she was actually really good at it. Jaune was bandaging the cuts that Nora glued up along with minor scrapes. The fourth member of the team was using scraps of cloth to clean the wounds so Jaune and Nora could disinfect them and patch up the civilians.

As the number of critical patients started to slow slightly one of the doctors came over. "Thanks for the help, You Huntsman really saved us a lot of time."

Jaune smiled. "It was all we could do. We just used what little we knew while you took care of our friends and allies."

The doctor extended his hand. "Regardless, we're grateful. The name's Park."

"Jaune, this is my team, JNPR."

"How about we patch you guys up now?" Park asked as he motioned to the auburn-haired girl's cuts.

"No, it's okay really. I don't even feel them anymore. Besides, I don't want to impose."

Park simply chuckled quietly as he waved over a colleague of his "Please, you four have been helping us out all night. Least we can do is help you out."

They looked to each other and shrugged. "As long as you're okay with doing so."

"Of course."

Park started to disinfect the auburn-haired girls' wounds and as he did so he shook his head. "I worked these streets for fifteen years and I've never seen a situation like this. What's Vale coming to these days?"

"You used to be a cop? What motivated the switch?" She asked curiously. She then twitched slightly as he disinfected one of the cuts on her arm.

"I got tired of locking people up and wanted to help instead."

"Why not become a Huntsman then?"

"Please, I'm at least ten years older than you. Maybe if I was younger, I'd be able to do that but at this point being a doctor is what's for me."

As Park said this he stepped back and removed his gloves "There, you're good to go."

"Thank you, Doctor."

As team JNPR reentered the hospital they saw team WBY sitting in the corner. Their friends, and rivals, were glassy-eyed. They didn't even acknowledge Nora when she tried waving her hand in front of them. Yang was slowly rocking back and forth as Weiss and Blake held her in a death grip.

All three were pale and their eyes lacked any semblance of color or life. It was as if they were pale imitations of themselves, lacking any free will or life of their own Whatever had gotten this reaction out of them was clearly devastating and even without knowing what had happened JNPR could feel their pain and despair permeate through their bodies and even seep into the trio's Auras.

Jaune looked around for his sister team's leader. He couldn't imagine a scenario where Ruby would willingly leave her team in this state. His eyes saw Ren and Nora walk up next to him. The ninja's not-a- girlfriends was clinging to his arm, her eyes were looking up at him and seeking reassurance that Ren's eyes normally provided but his eyes were distant. Slowly, and gently, he raised his arm to gently cup her hands in his.

"Guys?"

 _ **The shockwaves of the Battle of Beacon are just beginning. JNPR is alright(Minus a few cuts and bruises) but RWBY is in pretty bad shape.**_

 _ **Things wont be the same for the fledging Huntresses after this.**_

 _ **As always drop and review, follow and favorite.**_

 _ **Until next week**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter thirty-six

Tick Tock

When Tai got the call from Qrow he had a feeling that something horrible was happening. Qrow NEVER called unless it was urgent so when he told him that Ruby and Yang were hurt the single father dropped everything and it turns out he wasn't the only Signal employee that was on their way to Vale since a small amount of his colleagues were also heading to find their kids.

Since Epsilon Memorial was funded and owned entirely by retired Huntsman and Huntresses it was a top of the line, state of the art facility. While the hospital had expanded immensely since it was founded the main building was still the home of the Trauma Center and Intensive Care Units. Eight floors of steel and concrete that housed fourteen ORs spread across the top two floors most of the remaining space was devoted to bed space for high priority patients and administration.

Connected to the main building via skywalks to North, East and West were a world-renowned Rehabilitation Center that hosted an indoor pool, spa and massage area, the pediatric center where Ruby had been born and the building that was home to Vale's premier research station. A sizeable garden took up the large courtyard in the center of the four buildings.

It was the best hospital in Vale for Huntsman and Huntresses so Tai knew that his girls would be receiving the best medical care outside of Atlas. Being founded, funded and owned by those who knew exactly the kind of trouble Huntsman and Huntresses could get into had its perks he supposed.

Yang was still rocking back and forth on the ground when she heard her father's voice. "I'm here Little Dragon." Ruby's older sister slowly got up and embraced her dad in a hug. As she did, Yang started to sob again. "I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry. I promised to protect Ruby but I couldn't Daddy. Not when I was supposed to. I'm so sorry." Yang cried into his shoulder.

Tai brushed her hair softly with his hand, being careful to avoid the arm that was so obviously broken. Yang only ever called him Daddy anymore when she was distraught about something and the last time that had happened was when Summer died. "Shh, it wasn't your fault sweetheart. It wasn't your fault." Qrow came in a few minutes later and saw his tough as nails niece in tears.

"Glad you're here Tai." The Huntsman whispered to his former teammate. Qrow was completely sober, the nights events had sobered him up quicker than Summer's coffee used too.

"How is she Qrow?" Tai asked as he held his oldest daughter. Yang just kept sobbing and apologizing as her body continued to shake. The stress of what had happened combined with the guilt of not being able to protect her sister was finally getting to her.

"Still in surgery but Glassman should be coming by with an update soon." Qrow muttered gently as he waved Weiss and Blake over. The other two members of Ruby's team were just as exhausted as the blonde brawler but they were trying to keep it together, they were failing miserably but the Faunus and the Heiress were trying.

A couple of hours passed. The time passed slowly, painfully and didn't nothing to ease the anxiety and worry in the small groups stomach. Qrow had refilled his flask, somehow, at least twice while Tai spent the entire time pacing. Weiss had called Winter who said she'd arrive when she was able to.

"Tai, Qrow, it's been too long. I just wish it was under better circumstances." Glassman said as he walked up. His eyes were tired and he had a splitting migraine but the chief of surgery just had to ignore it. He led them to a private room and gently closed the door behind him.

"Aaron, its good to see you. How's Ruby?" Tai asked as Qrow placed his hand on the man's shoulder. Glassman glanced towards the three girls "If you would give us some space."

"Aaron, Yang's my daughter and a member of Ruby's team. They deserve to hear this."

"Oh, I wasn't aware. My apologizes, Miss Xiao Long."

"Not your fault." Yang wrapped her hand in Weiss' who had wrapped hers in Blake's.

Glassman nodded and adjusted his glasses. "Ruby is out of surgery. She's doing well so far-"

As the two Huntsman and three Huntresses in training sighed in relief Glassman coughed and that was when they realized they interrupted him. "Aaron, What's wrong?"

Glassman sighed "We couldn't find one of the fragments."

"What do you mean?" Qrow asked. The girls' uncle had gotten his flask out and was in the process of opening it.

"When this particular bullet fragment entered your daughter's lower stomach it fragmented further. We were able to restore her blood volume with expanders, repair the artery and close off then decontaminate multiple perforations that opened up in her digestive tract so they wouldn't get infected. The last fragment slipped past the internal cavity. I personally and thoroughly inspected everything myself, Tai, but we had to close. We have her on supplements and meds to improve her blood count. Once she's regained her strength, we'll be able to go back in safely and remove the last fragment without causing any further stress."

"So, can we see her?"

"Tai, when I said she's doing well I meant it. She's stable and I have Shaun watching her. She'll be removed from sedation tonight she should be able to have visitors for a few minutes. Just keep in mind that Ruby will be on heavy pain medication and will be very weak. So, try to keep your bad puns to a minimum okay?" Glassman finished.

"I see, thank you for letting us know." Tai said as Glassman turned to Yang. "Now, I think it's past time that we take a look at your arm."

The blonde brawler looked at her father who nodded. "Go on, we'll wait here."

Glassman led Yang away as Tai turned to Blake and Weiss. "You two have to be exhausted and you heard the doc. It's going to be a while so if you want to rest Qrow and I could-"

The two remaining members of team RWBY looked at each other. "With all due respect Mr. Xiao Long we'd prefer to wait here." Blake said politely.

Tai nodded and then a nearly imperceptible smile came upon his lips. "Blake, Weiss you don't have to call me that. Tai or Taiyang will be just fine."

"Sir, that's not-" Weiss started to say.

"Weiss, it's fine." Tai said quietly.

Weiss hesitantly nodded as Winter caught sight of them. The Atlesian Specialist made her way over to the group and gave Weiss a look over. "Weiss, Blake, you look well. Where are your partners?"

Qrow got up and walked unsteadily towards the older Schnee. "Ruby's out of surgery and Firecrackers getting her arm looked at." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Glad to see you're okay Winter."

Winter nodded as she took Qrow's flask from him and took a drink from it. "I'm glad you are as well Qrow. I'm just glad that this night is over."

"Take more than a half-baked Grimm attack to kill me."

"I should hope so. Otherwise you'd be a poor Huntsman." Winter's tone suggested that she wasn't insulting Qrow despite how it sounded.

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Please, like you could last a day in this job."

The two bickered back and forth for several more minutes as Weiss, Blake and Tai simply watched them. The faintest hint of the Sun's rays were starting to appear in the hospital so they realized that they had all been awake all night and probably longer than that. Winter turned to her younger sister "I'm guessing there's no point in trying to get you to get some rest?"

Weiss shook her head and Winter nodded. "In that case I shall see about acquiring coffee for all of us. Anyone want something specific?"

Blake's ears twitched "I'll take a mint tea if they have it and black coffee if they don't."

Tai rubbed his eyes with one arm. "Coffee, black for me please. Yang takes hers with two creams and no sugars."

Weiss debated it for a second then spoke "Cream and sugar for me."

Qrow simply got up. "I'll go with you so I can order mine. Make sure that you can't poison it that way." Winter smacked his arm gently. "I'd never do that you brute!"

Winter's voice once again held no venom and Qrow had a bit of a smile on his lips when he said what he did. As the Huntsman and Specialist headed off Tai shook his head. "What an odd relationship they have."

Glassman had finished taking an X-ray of Yang's arm and the look he gave the image didn't leave a good feeling in the blonde's stomach. "I'll be honest here Miss Xiao Long-"

"Yang, please."

"I'll be honest here Yang, I'm surprised that your right arm hasn't broken sooner. Look at the X-ray and tell me what you see."

Yang looked and saw that, along with multiple fracture lines of both of the bones in her forearm, were minute lines that crisscrossed the entire length of it. Yang couldn't just barely make them out by squinting. "There are a lot of lines in the bone."

"Those are tiny stress fractures, hundreds of them and this is just what we can see with our own eyes. When we looked under magnification, we realized that your wrists and fingers also have these fractures. I'm guessing that Tai taught you his fighting style?

"Kind of, he uses his whole body while I just use my fists."

"I see, what do you typically hit with them?"

"Recently? Well I did compete in the tournament but most of the time it's just Grimm."

Glassman's eye rose. "Most of the time?"

"Well yeah, I may have occasionally used them on people…"

"These aren't just from normal punches, Yang. Is there anything else?"

"I did use my Semblance to help smash apart a Paladin. That hit was pretty awesome."

Glassman pulled up an image on his scroll. "You wouldn't be talking about this would you?"

"Yeah, but my Semblance is my ace in the hole. I use it all the time. Why?"

"Now I understand. Yang, with that kind of stress and the fact that you've been fighting like this for years… like I said before I'm surprised it took this long for your arm to break. Frankly, it's a miracle your arm hasn't shattered completely."

"Why didn't my Aura heal them?"

"It probably tried, but never got the chance to heal properly. The mere fact that you're not begging me for pain meds probably means that your Aura not only keeps you going but also dulls the pain you'd feel by hitting something that hard at high speed."

Glassman sighed. "Yang, I'm going to arrange for your arm to be set and for a cast, but this is very serious."

"How serious?"

"Possibly career ending."

Yang felt as if the floor had just dropped from underneath her feet. "Is there a way to heal them?"

"It will mend in time, just like it's been trying to do. However, that's not the issue. Your arm will never be the same… it probably hasn't been for quite a while. Your training will only exacerbate these fractures. Eventually, and I mean before you graduate Beacon, you'll hit something, or trip and that will result in a permanent disability."

Glassman paused to let in sink in Yang's voice was quivering slightly as she asked. "But?"

"We… we could give you a prosthetic arm but considering the fact that your arm is technically fine and you'd be able to use it in a civilian capacity, I can't advocate such a course. Especially since your right arm is your dominant arm correct?"

Yang nodded slowly. She wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"At this point if your goal is still to be a Huntress the only way to save your career is to amputate and fit you with a prosthetic."

Yang's lilac eyes widened as she took a deep breath in, she knew that Ruby wouldn't hesitate in her answer. But she wasn't Ruby, she was just a thrill seeker that went with the flow. "W-what about my left arm? I don't usually throw al my weight into my left arm."

"We'd have to schedule an appointment with a specialist who could run some tests to see. My guess is that it's not as bad so I'd advise just letting it heal."

"If we were to do that what would it entail? My- my right arm I mean? You make it sound like if it gets busted again there'd be no way to save my career." Yang asked hesitantly.

Glassman took a pen out his coat pocket. "Basically, we'd remove everything from here-" he pointed the pen to her elbow "To here." He gently dragged the pen across her arm until it reached her wrist.

Yang took a breath then spoke softly. "May I think about it?"

"Think about it?"

"Yeah, I'd like to give it some thought if that's okay."

Glassman paused as he considered it. He had thrown a lot at the young woman and he knew she had a lot to consider. "Yang, you don't need to decide today or anytime soon. It's not going to get worse if you let it heal. I'll wrap it up then start on the paperwork to put you on medical leave."

"Doc, can we not bring this up in front of everyone else?"

"Of course."

* * *

That Night

The rest of the day proceeded slowly and the wait was painful. Winter decided to stay as by now the Atlesian forces' mission had turned to relief. All six of them were approaching 48 hours of no sleep but copious amounts of coffee, and alcohol for Qrow, kept them all awake.

By the time the moon had risen Qrow and Tai had started to get anxious, which meant pacing. Qrow had just about crawled up the wall when Glassman arrived to let them know that Ruby had woken up.

The small group made their way to her room and once Glassman went inside, they waited until he came back out. "Ruby's awake but her expression is very unfocused so don't expect her to actually look at you." Glassman cautioned as he led them inside.

Tai went to his youngest daughter's side and asked gently "Hey Ruby, how are you feeling?"

"Daddy? Daddy is that you?" Ruby glanced at her sister

"It's me Little Rose. It's me." Tai reached out to remove the hair that was covering his youngest daughters' eyes.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I'm on drugs. A-are you ashamed of me? You always told Yang to never do drugs."

"You don't need to worry about that now. Do you hurt Little Rose? He rested his hand on her cheek.

Ruby's eyes shot towards the wall and stared blankly at it. "Head hurts, Tummy hurts more."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Tai asked, his voice was low and soft. Ruby's blank silver eyes turned to her father. She rubbed her cheek into his hand then said "Daddy? Can you go get my legs for me? I think I left them at home."

Tai's hand froze as it touched Ruby's cold, pale skin. His world, which had already started to freeze, froze over completely as the words left her mouth.

 _ **Tai has arrived at Epsilon Memorial with Qrow not far behind him. Yang faces both the possible end to her career as a Huntress and an insanely difficult choice. Ruby's awake but she can't feel her legs.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of these developments in a review and as always feel free to follow and favorite.**_

 _ **Until Next Week**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter thirty-seven

Talks and Revelations

Ruby fell asleep not long after the startling revelation that she couldn't feel her legs so the small entourage left her to sleep and recover. Once the door to her room was closed and they were away from it Qrow's anger finally exploded. "Glassman, I thought you said the surgery was a success?"

"THIS surgery was a success Qrow, this was merely an unanticipated complication. It's possible that when she was moved either onto the Bullhead, or into the hospital itself, the fragment could have lodged itself in her spine."  
The drunken Huntsman's eye twitched. "Complication? You think the fact that my niece may never walk again is merely a complication? She's wanted to be a Huntress since she was a little girl and now her dream might never come true! This will devastate her!" Qrow's voice was straining to remain calm.

"Once she's awake and on a lower dose of pain medication we can take X-rays to determine both where the fragment is and whether or not there are any pieces of bone." Glassman's voice was neutral which only served to annoy Qrow more. His red eyes, normally dull from drink, were dancing with fire as he glared at the chief of surgery before he stalked off. Winter apologized quickly before she followed him.

It looked as if Tai hadn't even noticed Qrow's blowup as Yang gently gripped her dad's arm in her own. "He'll break out of his stupor eventually. I'll take him back to the waiting room."

As they walked away Glassman's eyes turned to the ceiling. Blake wiped a couple of tears from eyes as she ran down the hallway. The quietest member of the team felt as if she had just gotten punched in the stomach. Her mind was filled with random, unintelligible thoughts. She felt a wave of Guilt wash over her. Guilt for ever having joined the White fang, Guilt for believing in Adam's crusade, Guilt for having left the White Fang which is what caused Adam to come after her. Guilt for growing so attached to Ruby that Adam sought to hurt Blake by taking Ruby's life.

She set her mind on leaving and was heading to do so when she slammed into someone. As she went to do her mouth dropped. Standing in front of her was a woman with long black hair and gleaming red eyes. It was the woman from Qrow's photograph, the woman that Ruby described to her, the woman that looked exactly like Yang. "You're-"

"So, you know who I am huh? Do you mind if we talk Blake?"

The woman started to walk down the hallway and Blake, driven by curiosity, followed her instead of leaving immediately. They walked to the roof in silence and once they were there the woman moved to the edge of the roof then looked back at Blake. "You're thinking of leaving, aren't you Blake?"

"How did you-?"

"Because, I've been where you are. I know what it means to leave someone you care about more than anything else behind. It's a decision I regret to this day and unlike the choice you're about to make I can't change my mind."

"You can still come back to Yang."

"I'm not exactly talking about Yang." The woman's voice was monotone as she spoke of her daughter. "I'm talking about the one person I almost gave up this life for. I had to choose between my duty, my responsibility and the attachments I had forged. I chose my duty over the one person that I cared about more than ANYONE ELSE. I thought I had made the correct choice."

She placed emphasis on the anyone else as her voice became choked with emotion while she pulled up her sleeve and revealed that a golden charm was hanging from her wrist by a knotted rope. "It's your decision, I'm merely informing you of the cost."

With that the woman stepped off of the edge. Blake heard the roof's door open "How much did you hear?" as Yang stepped outside. "Enough, look Blake whether or not you go is your decision. But know this, if you leave, if you break my sister's heart, don't expect me to allow you to see her if you change your mind. You leave and you'll never see Ruby again. Do you understand?"

Blake nodded slowly. "I understand, Yang… how did you find me?"

"Weiss texted and said you ran off."

Blake nodded as her ears flattened to her head. "So, are you coming back with me Blake?"

"In a minute. I'd like to have some time alone if that's okay?"

Yang 's eyes dropped to the floor as she turned around. Her voice was sad as she opened the door. "See you soon Blake."

* * *

Vale's maiden had been cleared to go back to Beacon with her… team. It still felt weird for her to think about them like that. She shook her head as Jaune looked at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm… fine." She replied quietly as her heart started beating faster. **_"What's this feeling I have for him? Why do I have it for someone I barely know? Could this be-?"_**

"Miss Nikos, I hope it's okay if I ask you a question." Ozpin said as he looked at her with a curious expression.

"Hey Headmaster, actually I needed to talk to you. Can you bring my… team?"

"Of course." The Headmaster went to go to Jaune who was tending to a civilian nearby and spoke quietly to him. Jaune called Ren and Nora then walked over to her. "What is it?"

"Headmaster, do you mind if we go somewhere less crowded?"

The five walked out of the Mess Hall and proceeded to go into the Library which was one of the building that hadn't been converted to house civilians. "So, what did you need to tell us Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

The Maiden looked at him. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because that's your name?" Jaune looked confused.

"My NAME isn't Pyrrha. Its… Amber? No that doesn't sound right at all."

Ozpin looked at JN_R "Has she told you?"

"That she's the Fall Maiden? Yeah?"

Ozpin nodded as he adjusted his glasses. "When Ms. Nikos took Amber's Aura into her own body, I told her that what happened afterwards wasn't known. I believe we are seeing that now."

He motioned to the Maiden who was still trying to figure out what her name was. "I believe it's possible that Pyrrha Nikos and Amber Moon have merged into one singular identity."

"Meaning what exactly?" Nora asked.

"He means that he thinks I have the memories of the girl you knew as Pyrrha and the girl who was known as Amber. I couldn't figure it out until he said it. I… I think I'm both… yet neither. I have memories of Beacon, memories only Pyrrha could have. Yet at the same time, I also have memories of Shade, Memories only Amber could have. It's pretty confusing to try to explain but the best way I can try is that I have two people in my head. Pyrrha and Amber. They're still inside but they've decided to meld into one body."

"So, you have three minds?" Ren clarified.

"I think that's the simplest way to put it yes."

"So, what should we call you?"

"You may call me… us… Anetha."

* * *

Yang, Tai and Weiss were waiting in the private room that Glassman had set aside for them when Qrow and Winter walked in the room. They had had a long talk and Qrow had admitted to Winter that Ruby was, in more ways than one, the daughter he never had so that was why he was so protective of her.

During their long conversation for the first time actually got to know each other, the real Qrow and Winter, not just the personas they usually put up around each other.

"Is Blake behind you?" Yang looked hopeful as she looked behind her uncle and Winter.

"Sorry Firecracker, haven't seen her."

Yang sighed softly. "Come on Blake. Don't let Ruby down." She whispered under her breath. If her right arm wasn't in a sling, she'd be clenching her hands together. Weiss gently grabbed her left hand and whispered "She'll be here… She'll be here."

Glassman opened the door. "Ruby's awake again."

 ** _Wow, lots happened this chapter. Raven has a conversation and passes along some wisdom while Yang tells Blake what will happen if she leaves Ruby. I'm going to expand on the Anetha storyline next week but I'd like to hear your input on it. Just keep in mind that her storyline just beginning._**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter thirty-eight

Important decisions

Ruby woke up in a hospital bed. The last thing she remembered was that her and Blake were at Beacon. So how did she end up here? How long had she been asleep? Ruby tried to get out of the bed but she noticed that her legs weren't listening to her brain. She moved her blanket aside then tried to move her toes. Nothing happened so she tried again but still nothing.

 ** _"_** ** _Why can't I move my toes? What happened while I was asleep? Why am I here?"_**

The rustling of the blanket must have tipped off the nurse who was in the room because they looked over at Ruby. "Oh, Miss Rose you're awake!"

"Let me go get Dr. Glassman. He's in charge of your care. Will you be okay with waiting just a little longer?"

"I suppose." Ruby tried to sit up on her own but couldn't.

"I'll be back in a moment."

Glassman had been notified that Ruby was awake and lucid so now the small group was heading back to her room. Once everyone was inside Tai went to his daughter's side and knelt "Glad to see you're awake Little Rose. How are you feeling?"

"Dad, why am I here? What exactly happened? I… I can't feel my legs Dad."

"Well, kiddo. You kind of got banged up pretty good."

"Did I let you down Daddy? I don't want to be a burden on you."

"You won't be Little Rose. You'll never be a burden on me."

"Do you remember about what happened Rubes?" Yang asked.

"I remember being at Beacon with Blake, I remember Adam and Blake fighting, I remember him getting killed and everything after that is a blur. Wait, where's Blake? Is she hurt? Take me to see her! I want to see Blake!" Ruby started trying to get out of her bed but she still couldn't sit up.

"Ruby, please relax. Blake didn't get hurt." Weiss said gently as she put her hand on Yang's shoulder.

Ruby settled down slightly as she plopped back into her bed. Great, she couldn't even sit up on her own. The brunette covered her eyes with the back of her arm. "Where is she then?" her voice became quiet and soft but it held a slight tremor.

It was bad enough she couldn't feel her legs but the thought that Blake, her crush who also had feelings for her, was gone was a thought she couldn't get out of her mind. As she started to spiral down that rabbit hole another equally soft voice was heard.

"I'm here Ruby, I'm here." Blake's voice came from the doorway. There she was, leaning against the doorframe, her amber eyes swimming with tears while her cat ears were laying flat against her head. The quietest member of team RWBY entered her leader's room and started to make her way to Ruby's bedside.

"Blake, you're okay. You're okay." Ruby's silver eyes were starting to swim with tears. For a brief, dark, moment Ruby thought that Blake had left. That she had been left behind. But Ruby banished the thought as Blake continued to walk towards her.

Blake's heart was pounding, whether because of the feelings she felt for Ruby or because she was worried about what Ruby would say Blake couldn't tell for sure. But all Blake wanted to do right now was to be by her team leader's side.

Blake went to Ruby's bed and gently sat down on it. "I'm glad you're yourself again." Blake gently kissed Ruby's forehead which caused the younger girl to immediately start blushing. Ruby gently laid her head on Blake's shoulder as her hand went to her crush's.

Glassman cleared his throat. "I'm glad to see you're awake Miss Rose. Now, I believe it's time to tell you what's transpired while you've been unconscious."

Yang, Blake, Qrow and Glassman started to fill Ruby in on what happened after the brunette's memory stopped. Ruby's eyes went wide and she started to shake once Glassman told her that she had said that she couldn't feel her legs. "So, you're saying that I can never be a Huntress? That the dream I've had my entire life is no longer obtainable?"

"That's not what I said Miss Rose."

"It's what it sounded like!" Ruby snapped, her voice became harsh but it was tinged with bitterness. While her voice sounded harsh, she was just trying to process the news that she had been told. Glassman knew that the girl's anger wasn't really directed at him but at the situation. Blake squeezed Ruby's hand gently to get her mind off the news.

"So, do I have any options?" Ruby asked quietly. She was still trying to process what she had been told and hoped that this would help.

"You have two major options. The first would be that we'd go in and try to both remove the bullet fragment and any possible bone fragments. We'd do this regardless but I will warn you that this may not restore your mobility. It may make it permanent. Even if it does successfully restore your mobility you'd be in Physical Therapy for months as you relearn how to walk." Glassman presented the first option as he walked to the window.

"What's the second option?" Ruby asked. She was a little terrified to know what it was but she needed to know what it was. She HAD to know.

Glassman sighed as he took off his glasses. "The second and riskier option would be to amputate your legs and replace them with prosthetics. We'd put bracers on over them that would plug into your damaged spinal cord so you'd be able to move both them and your hips. In this scenario we'd fit you with the same model that the Atlesian Knights have. Assuming that the General is okay with that?" he looked over at Winter who nodded.

Ruby absorbed her options and as she did so Weiss walked over and sat down at the foot of her bed. "No matter what happens Ruby you'll always be our team leader." Her partner said.

Yang walked over next and sat down on Ruby's right side next to their father. "Yeah, you'll always have us."

Blake gently squeezed her hand. "I'm not leaving you. No matter how hard it gets I'm not leaving you Ruby."

Ruby closed her eyes, took a deep breath then opened her eyes. "Doctor, I'd like you to at least try to save my mobility before we move onto amputation. I've spent my entire life fighting and I'm going to continue to do so. No matter how hard or how long it takes."

"Understood, if there's nothing else I'll take my leave." Glassman put his glasses back on then started walking to the door. As he grasped the doorknob in his hand Yang spoke up. "Doc, I've made my decision regarding what we discussed." There were raised eyebrows as Yang spoke up.

"I see, what have you decided Miss Xiao Long?"

"I'd like the surgery. I'm not giving up!" Yang smiled as her eyes gleamed.

"Understood, I'll make sure your surgery is the same day as Ruby's." With that Glassman left the room leaving team RWBY, Qrow, Tai and Winter alone.

"What surgery was Aaron talking about?" Tai asked Yang.

"When we went to get my arm looked at it revealed dozens of stress fractures. More than he had ever seen before."

Tai's eyes widened. "Your fighting style is causing the fractures to compound."

"Yeah, my Aura's been trying to heal them but there are simply too many."

"So, what does that mean for your career Firecracker?" Qrow retrieved his flask and untwisted the top.

"It means that if I don't get the surgery my arm will eventually give out. I'll be stuck with a busted right arm. Glassman said I'd be fine if I became a civilian but that's not what I want. I want to be a Huntress."

Tai looked at his oldest daughter. "You're sure this is what you want Yang?"

Weiss went next to her girlfriend. "I'll be by your side no matter what you choose."

Yang nodded. "It's what I want."

Winter started to head to the door. "It's past time that I check in with the relief efforts. I need to make sure that they are running at maximum efficiency. Weiss, keep me updated on your status alright?"

"I will."

Winter left the room and Qrow put his flask away. "I should probably tell Oz that Ruby's out of the woods. He did save your life kiddo."

He stumbled to the door and Tai was on his heels. "I'm going to feed Zwei and grab some things from the dorm room. Does anyone have any requests?"

Once the four told him what they wanted him to pick up Ruby and Yang's father gently shut the door behind him leaving team RWBY alone.

"So, what should we do?" Yang asked the group who considered their options. They couldn't go out of the room since Ruby was incapacitated for the time being so Weiss came up with the idea. "How about a movie?"

 ** _Ruby and Yang have made their decisions, Blake decided to stay by Ruby's side and Weiss is staying by Yang's. It's going to be quite a difficult path but team RWBY has resolved to walk that path together._**

 ** _I've had this thought in my head for a few days of writing a non canon 'what if Blake had left' path for Blossoming Rose. It'd basically diverge from this point and show the impact that Blake's leaving would have on team RWBY. I'll be setting up a poll on my profile to gauge interest in whether or not there would be interest in that divergent storyline. It'll be up for one week so next weeks chapter will be the deadline for it._**

 ** _Either way feel free to continue following, favoriting and reviewing._**

 ** _Until Next Week_**

 ** _Dragondeathdrop_**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter thirty-nine

Remembering the past

Today was the day. Three weeks passed since Ruby had been admitted to Epsilon Memorial and three weeks since Yang had decided to get her fractured right arm replaced with a prosthetic. "Is it weird that I'm nervous Yang?"

"Nah, you're fine. But hey! You built Crescent Rose. I bet even if you can't grind Grimm under your heels, you could ask Nora to help you build a gigantic, diabolical buggy or something like that."

I bet she would."

* * *

 _The Xiao Long house 13 years ago._

 _Yang: three and a half years old. Ruby: a year and a half._

 _Yang was playing with Ruby on the floor of the living room with some blocks. Since Ruby was also on the spectrum like Summer was the famous Huntress knew that her daughter would probably enjoy the brightly colored, soft foam blocks that toddlers preferred. Instead of stacking them like most toddlers though, Ruby was taking great pleasure in tossing them across the room._

 _When she did so Yang would go, pick them up and bring them back to her sister. At one point though, Tai called Yang and the older sister went to go see what he wanted leaving the block where it was. Ruby couldn't figure out where her older sister had gone so slowly, hesitantly, the toddler grasped the edge of the couch clumsily and stood on her feet. She was wobbling but she was determined to get the block that was lying not too far from her. Slowly she took a step, then another and another._

 _By her fourth or fifth step Yang had come back into the room and saw that her younger sister was walking. "Mommy, Daddy. Ruby's walking!"_

 _Summer and Tai dropped what they were doing and ran to the living room. In stunned silence they watched as little Ruby unsteadily walked over to the block, knelt down as gracefully as she could and picked it up. She shot a smile to her parents as she plopped onto the floor. Tai held Summer as she tried to hide the fact that she was crying tears of joy. Summer knew from experience that those on the spectrum reached milestones at their own paces and just because she started reading when she was three didn't mean that Ruby would or that she'd take to reading as quickly as her mother did._

 _But that didn't matter because as she watched her daughter in that moment Summer knew that Ruby would be okay._

* * *

Yang looked over to her sister in the adjacent bed. "Hey Ruby?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm proud of you. I know I don't say it enough but I'm so proud of my little sister and I'd never want anyone else. I love you Ruby."

"Thank you… for saying that I mean. I love you too Yang."

Weiss and Winter went into the lobby once Ruby and Yang were taken into their respective surgeries. The two Schnee sisters hadn't had much time to talk even with all the time that Winter was spending at the hospital. "So, Weiss, what are Ruby and Yang like? I've gotten to know them a bit better these past weeks but I'd like to know what you think of your teammates. Surely, you've bonded with them these past months?"

* * *

 _RWBY dorm: four months ago._

 _This… this wasn't going well. The girls were trying to study for a test that was looming in Professor Port's class and while Weiss and Blake understood, more or less, what was going to be on the test their teammates were having a little bit of trouble._

 _Which was probably due to the fact that Yang tended to fall asleep because of Port's stories, which weren't interesting in the slightest but Blake and Weiss still tried, while Ruby's attention span simply didn't hold for the entire length of them._

 _Ruby's leg started twitching as she chewed on her pencil's eraser and frowned. Fiddling with something or tapping her foot was normal for Ruby but when her leg started to twitch it meant that she was starting to overthink which led to her getting nervous which meant having to cool down._

 _Without a word Weiss got up from the circle that had been formed on the floor, went to her bed and removed the blanket then went back to her partner. She then wrapped the blanket around Ruby's shoulders and squeezed slightly. Ruby looked behind her and there was gratitude on her face as Weiss sat down again._

 _Ruby opened the blanket in case Weiss wanted to use it as well. Weiss moved over and was enveloped by the thick cloth. She shot a glance at Yang who was smiling at her._

 _Weiss smiled back and then turned her attention back towards studying. Not a single word was exchanged during the brief break but words weren't really needed._

* * *

Winter sipped her coffee. "I see, so it sounds like you've been able to help Ruby out if she needs it.

"Yeah, looking back at it now in the beginning of the semester I wasn't the best person to either of them." Weiss' eyes widened. "Oh Dust, I wasn't exactly a good teammate to Blake either. When I found out she was a Faunus" suddenly Weiss felt horrible as she gazed into her own coffee.

Winter put her hands over her younger sister's. "Relax Weiss, whatever happened in the past you've changed a lot. Before you came to Beacon, you were cold and distant. Father's influence affected you a lot more than you even realize."

Qrow walked up just then from his spot nearby. "She means that you were a stuck up, entitled brat."

Weiss nodded. "I was, wasn't I? I'm happy I met your nieces and Blake Qrow."

Tai had taken Blake out for a bite to eat since she was the team member that tended to zone out and ignore what was going on around her when she was focused too intensely. He didn't hold it against her by any means since he knew that she cared for both of his girls, in different ways of course, since Yang was her partner and she had feelings for Ruby.

Tai had taken her to a small, Faunus friendly, café near the hospital. It was a one-story brick building. The building itself was a nice one that had a porch attached to it to accommodate outdoor seating. Once they were seated on the patio and had ordered their meals Tai asked. "So, Blake. What are your parents like?"

"I… I um… that's a bit of a difficult question."

"Harder than Weiss' dad being… many questionable things? Something I agree with Qrow on."

Blake rolled her eyes as she drummed her fingers across the table. Tai noticed her eye roll but just chose to disregard it. Instead, he simply waited for her answer which Blake did with a reluctant sigh. "I'm assuming you know about Menagerie, right?"

Tai nodded and then he paused for a moment. "Blake, what did you say your last name was?"

"Belladonna, why?

"Wow, I don't know how I didn't register it before. You're Ghira's daughter huh?"

"You know my father?"

"Yeah, we actually fought each other once. But that's a story for a different time. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

* * *

 _The island of Menagerie12 years ago: Blake Belladonna four years old_

 _Blake squealed softly as Ghira lifted her air and set her on his shoulders. From up here the only daughter of the Chieftain could see so much and riding on her fathers' shoulders was one of her favorite things to do._

 _Ghira knew that his daughter loved to perch her head on his so he would oftentimes let her ride on his shoulders for hours and would only set her down if she wanted to be let down which was pretty say she was spoiled wouldn't exactly be lying._

 _She wasn't spoiled because she got everything she wanted because she didn't or she carried herself like a princess because she didn't. The people of the emerging nation-state treated her just as they did any of the other children on the island and there were many._

 _Besides, even if they could spoil her Ghira and Kali wouldn't. Humility was something that Blake was still being taught but she had a knack for it._

 _Oftentimes, instead of being put to bed Blake would fall asleep on her dad's chest and let his snores and heartbeat lull her to sleep or Kali would cradle her to sleep with a lullaby then put her in her bed._

 _Ghira walked around the house with the young Blake on his shoulders until they came to the 'backyard' where Kali was tending to a small garden. Blake tapped her father's shoulder so he put her down and Blake ran over to her mother. "Hey there little one. Want to help me?"_

 _When Blake nodded Kali handed her a small shovel. As they worked her mother pointed out what each of the plants was even though she knew that her daughter knew what each of them was. "Mom, what's that plant?" Blake pointed to a small plant nearby that had purple flowers and dark black berries growing from it._

 _"That plant my dear is what you're named after. It's a Belladonna plant."_

 _"It's pretty."_

 _"That it is, however it's also poisonous so don't touch it okay?"_

 _Blake nodded as she looked at her namesake for a moment longer then turned back to helping Kali.  
_

* * *

Blake finished her story just in time for their food to arrive. The memories from her childhood were all near and dear to her heart and she would never let them go. She held them in the same caliber she held her memories of Ruby.

They ate in relative silence, relative silence because as Tai finished his food, he looked at Blake again. "I'm surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"From your story it sounds like your parents really care about you."

"Yeah, they did…"

Tai looked at Blake over the top of his glass then set it down. "What do you mean?"

"It's… It's just that the last time I saw my parents I said some things that I shouldn't have."

* * *

 _Belladonna Household two years ago: Blake fourteen years old.'_

 _How could you say that?" Blake screamed as she stormed through the house. Blake and her parents had been getting into plenty of arguments in recent weeks since Blake had recently been getting more involved in Sienna Kahn's faction against her parents' wishes._

 _Ghira and Kali refused to throw their weight behind Sienna's rule even after they had LEFT the White Fang because they acknowledged that the vast majority of White Fang members no longer agreed with their viewpoint of leading by example instead of by force. "Blake, please listen to me." Ghira pleaded with his daughter._

 _"No, I don't want to listen to you! You two are nothing but cowards! You refuse to help out our brethren even though you know that they're suffering! You founded the White Fang to inspire change! But no change has happened. In fact, people seem to dislike the Faunus even more!"_

 _"Change takes time Blake. It's not as simple as me snapping my fingers and making Humans change."_

 _"I know that! But you're the Chieftain of Menagerie and the Founder of the White Fang. You have more pull than even Sienna does. Why do you insist on-?"_

 _Ghira's voice rose. "That's enough Blake! I am not discussing this any further!" He growled as he stalked out of the room. Ghira was an exceptionally patient person so for him to raise his voice was a definite sign that Blake was testing him. But she followed him and insisted on picking an argument. "Why, why are we not discussing this? The way I see it-"_

 _"You're on thin ice young lady." Ghira warned her as his eyes hardened and his claws started to come out. But Blake was so pissed off that she didn't register what he said so she pushed._

 _"Do you even care what happens to the Faunus? Or are you so absorbed with your life here that it doesn't register to you that the Faunus in the kingdoms are crying out in pain? Begging for help that never comes?"_

 _As soon as the last word left her mouth Blake's mind cleared and she realized what she had said. Ghira whipped around and snarled, it was a low throaty snarl that she had only heard once before many years ago the last time Sienna visited.  
His claws sunk into the wall and Ghira raked his hand downwards, leaving long straight gashes in the wall._

 _Rage, worry, sadness and regret were just a few of the many emotions that Blake could see in her father's eyes. The panther Faunus lowered his voice and then said quietly. "You know nothing! You have no clue as to what I've sacrificed, what I've had to leave behind in pursuit of trying to give the Faunus a better future! You're just a little girl who knows nothing about life! Your mother and I founded the White Fang because we wanted justice for our fellow Faunus, because we hoped that Humans would respond to that. We left the White Fang because we realized that it was going down a path that we couldn't follow!"_

 _Ghira snarled again. "Go to your room now!"_

 _Blake turned on her heel and walked to her room, slamming the door as she did so, collapsed on her bed and start to cry._

 _Apparently, she had cried herself to sleep since when Blake got up next it was dark out so it was probably the middle of the night. Using her night vision, she quickly packed a bag and grabbed Gambol Shroud and her scroll, opened her window and jumped out._

 _When Kali and Ghira went to their daughter's room the next day they were startled to find that Blake's door was locked since she NEVER locked her door. "Blake? Can you open the door sweetie?" there was no response which was even more unusual._

 _"Blake, please open the door. We need to talk." When there was still no response Ghira motioned for Kali to back up. There was a rising sense of terror in both of them and they hoped they were wrong._

 _Ghira slammed his entire weight into the door and the frame shook as the door slammed into the floor with a loud crash. That's when their worst fear was realized, Blake's room was empty and her window was open. Kali let out a small wail as Ghira sank to his knees. Blake, the light of their lives was gone. She had vanished into a dangerous and unforgiving world, one of deceptions and ruthlessness._

* * *

Blake put her fork down. "I haven't been home or contacted them since then. I've done many things since then that I've come to regret. Things that went against what I was taught. It's probably better that they think I'm dead." She whispered as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Tai simply shook his head and stood up.

"Come on."

Since Tai had already paid, they were able to leave. Once they were outside Tai gently wrapped Blake in a hug. "You're wrong Blake, it's not better if your parents think you're dead."

Blake sobbed into the Huntsman's shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"Blake, trust me as a father. Your parents are undoubtedly worrying about you even now. No matter how much time has passed they'll never stop searching for you and hoping that they see you again."

"How could they forgive me? I said such horrible things."

"As someone who has been through more than his fair share of arguments, trust me when I say they've forgiven you."

Tai let Blake go and she wiped her eyes. "Call them Blake, let them know that you're alive and well. Tell them what happened."

Blake got her scroll from her leg pouch and pulled up her mom's number. "Tai?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks… for listening and for the advice."

"Anytime, I'll see you back at the hospital."

"See you there."

Blake slowly and hesitantly dialed her mom. Her hands were shaking but Tai was right… they deserved to know she was okay

When Tai got back to the hospital Winter walked up and gave him a small smile. "How was your lunch with Blake?"

"It was good, I gave her some advice about her parents so she'll be back when she's done."

"I see, speaking of food do you mind spending time with Weiss? I was going to get lunch with Qrow."

Seeing an opportunity to tease the Atlesian Specialist, Tai grinned. "You two have been spending an awful lot of time together in the past few weeks. Is there something that you two aren't telling us?"

Winter's face turned a light shade of pink. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Qrow and I are just colleagues"

Tai rolled his eyes. "Okay Winter, whatever you say." His voice was heavy with sarcasm.

 _ **Well, this was both fun to write. Fun because i got to have flashbacks and explore some moments that i imagine the girls would have experienced.**_

 _ **Regardless, this chapter's done and the poll is as well. By one vote the non canon path of Blossoming Rose will be written... eventually. I'll probably make that a separate story but I'll be announcing when I start to upload it in one of these.**_

 _ **As usual keep following, favoriting and especially reviewing.**_

 _ **Until Next Week**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter forty

Beginning to recover

Ruby slowly blinked open her eyes. She turned towards the other bed and saw that her still sleeping sisters' right arm was now replaced by a silver and black prosthetic She moaned quietly as the door to the recovery room that the sisters shared opened "I guess the surgeries worked huh?"

Qrow nodded as he entered. "Yeah kiddo, the surgeries worked. Can you move your legs?"

Glassman came into the room and walked to Ruby's bed then gently moved the Huntress in training's blanket "Try to move your legs. Can you do that?"

Ruby gently nodded. "I'll… I'll try." She sent a signal from her brain to her legs and waited. Slowly, the signal radiated out from her neural network, down her nervous system and into her legs. Ruby had to concentrate it on for close to thirty seconds before her right leg twitched almost imperceptibly and Ruby let out a groan before letting her head fall back onto her pillow. "Great, just great."

"It's small, but it's a start Ruby. This shows that you are indeed getting feeling in your legs." Glassman said as Yang groaned. "What's with all the noise?"

Qrow grunted. "Hey there firecracker."

Yang yawned loudly as she sat up with a grunt and eyed Glassman. "Did the surgery work Doc?"

"Yes, the surgery worked."

Yang moved her right arm in front of her lilac eyes and gently gasped. "Huh, looks nice. Well, at least this way I can stay by your side Ruby."

"I'll talk to our Physical Therapy department head and set up a therapy regiment for you both." Glassman left the room as the group split between Ruby and Yang's beds.

"How are you two feeling?" Tai asked as he turned to Yang and then Ruby. He knew that they'd bounce back quickly but he was their father and was allowed to be concerned about them.

"I'm eager to see what this thing can do. Not everyday that someone gets Atlas tech." Yang said as she made a fist with her new arm. The blonde brawler looked at her sister and smiled.

Ruby smiled back and nodded. "I'm not giving up. Not if you aren't Yang."

"Never, we made a goal to be Huntresses and we intend to see that through, right?"

"Yeah, through to the end!"

Blake and Weiss both sighed. "If that's the case then you'll need rest. You're going to have a long road ahead." Blake said lovingly as she rubbed a finger across Ruby's cheek.

"Exactly, just because you're raring to go doesn't mean you can hurt yourself unnecessarily." Weiss gently flicked Yang's head. The blonde feigned being hurt before she looked at her partner who was sitting next to Ruby. "Hey Blake, do you mind putting this on for me?" Yang motioned to the TV.

"Yeah, sure thing." Blake used her scroll to turn the device on and then handed it to Ruby so she could focus on brushing the brunette's hair from her face. Ruby hummed softly as she clicked through the various channels when Winter spoke. "Excuse me, do you mind going back for just a second?"

The headline of VNN had caught Winter's eye and it was the reason why she asked to see the story. "Thank you, Cyril. In other news it appears that the Bloody Raven of Vale has made their mark once again after a twenty-year hibernation. Their symbol was seen in the abandoned Warehouse district outside of the city. According to an engineer who saw it they had been contracted to turn the warehouses into temporary housing when they came upon the scene. We take you there now but we will warn you these are pretty disturbing images." Qrow walked over to Ruby's bed and made a grab for the remote.

The view switched to a reporter. "Thank you, Lisa, now according to the police captain the bodies inside were White Fang members and had been dead close to three weeks." The camera panned over to a wall that had a symbol displayed on it. It was of a Nevermores wings to the sides with the words "The wings of darkness have come for the White Fang." In the middle.

"The mark appears to be-" Qrow changed the channel to something else. "You kids don't need to be watching that crap. Everyone knows that the Bloody Raven of Vale is just a myth, an urban legend to scare the crap out of crime syndicates."

"But why would they come out now? What do they get out of destroying the last of Adam's White Fang?" Blake wondered aloud.

Weiss had the same question but, coming from a different kingdom with its own lore and urban legends, asked a different one "Tai, who exactly is the Bloody Raven of Vale?"

"I think the best question is what, Ice princess. No one knows why they appeared or what they really look like. All that's really known is that twenty years ago they waged a bloody, brutal war against some local crime syndicates then vanished into the wind." Qrow had an odd look in his eye as he set Blake's scroll back on the bed. Tai nodded as he looked at the four young Huntresses, his expression grave.

"They're not an urban legend or a myth Qrow. They're real and they're dangerous. Girls, do not go digging into this. You will not like what you find."

Qrow grimaced as Tai shot him a look then followed him out of the room. Yang looked at her sister then back at the door. "What was all that about?"

Qrow and Tai walked in silence, keeping pace with each other until they got to the courtyard. When they did Tai turned to face his former teammate and glared. "What the hell kind of stunt did you pull?"

"Oh, now you care about what I do? You haven't seemed to care what I've done for the twenty years and now you do?"

"You know exactly what I mean!"

Qrow's jaw hardened. "You know what Tai, I don't need your unjust fury! You told me to rain hell upon them!"

The former teammates glared at each other before Tai's eyes softened. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." Qrow turned then walked off.

Blake and Ruby sighed contentedly in unison as they watched Weiss, Yang and Winter playing cards. The Schnee sisters were sitting on opposite sides of Yang who was not allowed to cheat even if it was tempting for her to do so.

To stave off the temptation to do just that Yang was keeping herself occupied by balancing, or trying to balance, a pen on her nose. Her prosthetic arm was on the small table in the middle of the room since she had been wearing it all day to ease her sore muscles. Yang smiled as she laid down three of a kind which caused Weiss and Winter to protest.

"Yang Xiao Long, you have to be cheating. That's the third hand in a row."

"I concur with Weiss, something is obviously amiss." Winter agreed as she leaned backwards so her legs were on Yang's bed.

"How could I possibly be cheating? I only have one hand and both of you are looking at me." Yang joked. Weiss and Winter glared at her before rolling their eyes.

"Ruby, do you think that-"

Weiss glanced over at her partner's bed and tried not to coo softly. Ruby and Blake were curled up together fast asleep. One of Blake's hands was wrapped around Ruby's waist while the other was still entwined with the brunettes. Blake's cat ears were twitching softly from touching Ruby's overgrown hair. Ruby had a faint smile on her face as she laid there oblivious to the argument that her sister and partner were having in hushed tones.

 _ **Welp, looks like Ruby and Blake are getting some much needed cuddle time in. They need it.**_

 _ **The girls learn about the Bloody Raven of Vale and their reemergence which leads to Tai and Qrow having an argument about something.**_

 _ **Yang makes a joke with plenty of dark humor as she plays cards with Weiss and Winter.**_

 _ **Since the holidays are around the corner I'm think about making the next chapter a holiday themed one but that's just an idea in my head at the moment.**_

 _ **Either way, feel free to keep following, favoriting and especially reviewing to let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Until Next Week.**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter forty-one

Uneasy first steps into snow

Ruby grimaced as she gripped the parallel bars, she was supposed to be relearning how to walk which was why it was frustrating that it felt like she wasn't getting anywhere. Yeah, learning to walk wasn't actually the point since the point was to make her brain send the signal to her legs to move but she was finding it hard to concentrate which was REALLY annoying her.

It wasn't her physical therapists' fault that her legs refused to listen but cheering her on like she was competing in Vacuo's yearly Running of The Grimm wasn't helping in the slightest. Their voice was like a repetitive buzzing noise, very similar to how Grimm Lancer's wings sounded.

She almost wished that she was in Yang's session with the hospital's psychologist, maybe then she could say how much she wished she could walk if only to kick the therapist in the knee.

Ruby had been doing this for a week and she hadn't moved a single, stupid step. She knew that it'd take a long time before she was anywhere back to peak condition but Dust it was frustrating!

After an hour and a half of frustration the young Huntress was reaching the limit of how much she could take and it showed because Blake asked if they could take a ten-minute break which the therapist agreed to thankfully.

As Blake brought Ruby's wheelchair and a bottle of water over to the leader of her team, Weiss looked out the window and gasped "Ruby, Blake it's starting to snow!"

"What really? That's the first snowfall of the year!" Ruby's bad mood about struggling to walk was replaced by happiness. Despite the fact that Ruby wasn't normally a super big fan of cold temperatures and snow was by its very nature cold, the brunette loved the substance since it was associated with happy memories of her childhood. "Can we go outside? I'd like to enjoy this."

"Of course. Let's go Weiss." Blake started to push the wheelchair towards the entrance with the Atlesian right behind her. Weiss stayed behind to grab two blankets, with permission, from the storage closet that they passed and handed them to Ruby. Then the trio made their way outside.

The air had already started to chill with the arrival of the first sign of winter, the gray skies overhead gently let the crystalized liquid fall down onto the surface with fat flakes.

The heiress didn't even notice that the air temperature was quickly dropping in response to the snow. The trio made their way into the garden that was in the middle of the hospital's complex and admired the landscape which was already starting to become covered in the fat flakes.

Blake maneuvered the wheelchair to the center of the garden before she reached to Ruby's waist and grabbed the top blanket and wrapped it around herself before helping Ruby wrap herself in the other.

"I love the snow, I remember how when the first snows came back on Patch that Mom would wake up the entire family so that we could play in it. Sometimes we'd spend hours just building snow castles and having snowball fights. Winter has always been my favorite time of year because of it, of all the seasons winter is the calmest, the most serene, there's something…. magical about this time of year."

Weiss picked up a small amount of the snow that was quickly caking the environment around them. "I can see the appeal. Winter in Solitas was very different, so I don't share it but I do understand it. Snowfall is located pretty close to the city of Atlas proper and we get over two months of constant darkness in the winter. But at the same time, we'd get over two months of constant sunlight during the summertime. Whiteouts are pretty common and they've led to people getting lost in their own front yards."

Weiss looked up at the sky. "I much prefer how Vale's seasons work though. They're varied and natural whereas Solitas only has two seasons and glaciers that are present the whole year."

"It's hard to believe that we've been at Beacon for six months. Time feels like it's flown by." Ruby whispered softly. Blake nodded "We've had an interesting semester that's for sure."

"Far more activity then most first years ever should experience." Weiss agreed with her teammates. The three stood in the snow for a while until Ruby sighed "Can we go back inside now? I'm getting cold."

"Of course, we can." Weiss said as she walked over to Ruby's wheelchair. She wrapped her hands around the push handles and was about to push Ruby inside when Ruby gripped the sides of her wheelchair and tried to push herself upwards.

"Ruby? What are you doing?" Blake asked as Ruby grabbed onto her arm. Slowly, the brunette scythe wielder pushed her small body upwards until her and Blake were eye to eye. "Blake, just let me do this."

Ruby shakily brought her left foot up, she was barely able to raise it above the frosted ground and then lowered it in front of her a mere inch. Then did it again and again. After her fourth step Ruby collapsed onto her knees which brought Blake to her knees as well. "Ruby, did you just?"

Ruby leaned into Blake's shoulder. She was sweating slightly despite the cold, her face was red from both the exertion she put herself through and the cold, frigid air. "I-I want to go back inside."

Blake picked Ruby up and could feel her shivers even through the blankets that they were both wrapped in. Weiss helped gently lower Ruby back into her wheelchair and the trio headed back into the Physical Therapy wing.

 _ **Vale has its first snowfall and Ruby takes her first 'steps.' and we learn a bit about Solitas from Weiss. I have several ideas for the next chapter.**_

 _ **Feel free to keep following, favoriting and especially reviewing to let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Until Next Week**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter forty-two

Nightmares and Bonding

Raven shot up in bed, her face was dripping with sweat and her hands were shaking while her eyes were wild and unfocused. She hated having the nightmare that she just had. It was always the event that caused team STRQ to implode and the catalyst had been Raven herself. Everything that had happened since that day had been caused by the elder Branwen either directly or indirectly. Qrow might have been the one whose semblance was bad luck but that night it was all Raven's fault.

Knowing that she wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep Raven threw her comforter to the side and walked to her closet. The cold air caused her bare body to shiver slightly as she pulled out a black and red robe with matching leggings and slipped into them with one fluid movement.

Raven stepped outside of her large room and made her way through the narrow tunnels that the Guild made their home. Making her way to the training arena she sensed someone behind her and whirled around. Standing there with a blank expression was her second in command Hazel Rainart. "For Dust's sake don't scare me like that Hazel!" she glared at him but he didn't even blink.

"Sorry about that Mistress, I have something to report."

"Well, get on with it then."

"We've gotten a possible tip that Cinder is in Vacuo."

"I see, I'll head there at once." Raven started walking away but paused when Hazel spoke up again.

"Mistress, if I may?" Hazel leaned against a stone wall. His namesake eyes betrayed nothing. They were completely and utterly devoid of anything at all.

"You may."

"Cinder is likely wounded from Beacon… She's desperate and desperation creates unpredictability which in turn creates someone with nothing to lose."

"So, what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we allow our wayward Half Maiden to try to claim the rest of the Maiden's powers then we extract our blood debt then."

Raven paused and then turned around. "That would require us to lean on Ozpin." Hazel grimaced as Beacon's headmaster was brought up, but he simply nodded. "I'm well aware of that. However, chances are that Ozpin will want to have his Maiden claim the other half of her powers."

Raven's eyes widened as she saw what Hazel was saying. "Oh, you're saying that we let them both recover and then when they go after each other we pick them both off when they're weak."

"Precisely."

The elder Branwen thought for a moment then nodded. "That's not a bad idea, not a bad one at all. In that case we wait. Have you heard anything from Leonardo yet?"

"No, nothing."

Raven frowned as she changed course and went down the tunnel that went to the armory instead. "I see. I guess it's time I pay the coward a visit huh?"

Once she was in her armor Raven opened a portal and walked through.

It was early morning in Mistral when Leonardo Lionheart, headmaster of Haven Academy, walked into his office and began his routine as he always did. He unlocked the door to his office, put the tea to brew and then something caused a shiver to shoot down his spine.

Taking a gulp of air, he turned around just in time to see that… that portal appear behind his desk. He started to shake as the all too familiar form of Raven Branwen walked through and glared at him. "Hello Leonardo, I think it's time we talked."

An hour later and Raven had utilized her semblance to transport right to Hazel. Leonardo hadn't given her much information even when she threatened him but for once that was because the man barely knew anything to begin with. "So, I'm guessing from your expression and what just happened that he didn't say anything?" Hazel asked after Raven threw back her head in a snarl, and tossed her mask against the wall which fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh, he talked all right. The coward talked at length but it was only when I threatened to take his hand off that he told me what I wanted to know. He used his credentials to ensure that they'd be accepted at Beacon without incident. But beyond that they had no contact with each other. I told him that unless he wants me to finish the job, he is to send a report if Cinder ever tries to contact him again. How a man like him ever became a Headmaster is beyond me."

Without another word Raven opened a portal and stepped into it. Hazel sighed deeply then started the walk back to her office to make coffee. He knew from experience that she'd be tired when she got back.

Amber looked down at the board game that she was currently playing with Pyrrha's team.

Growing up in Vacuo she hadn't had board games since her family hadn't been able to afford luxuries like that so a lot of the concepts were pretty new to her. But with help from both them and Pyrrha inside of their mind, Amber was picking it up pretty fast. "So Amber, if you didn't have board games growing up in Vacuo what did you do for fun?" Jaune asked as he moved his piece.

Amber rolled the dice. "I was the oldest of four children so I didn't have much time for fun. If I wasn't busy with school related things, I'd be helping my Ma and Pa take care of my siblings."

As she took her turn Jaune nodded. "I see."

Nora yawned softly. "So Amber, what was Shade like?" the most hyperactive member of team JNPR was currently laying on her stomach with her legs in the air.

"Shade is very different from Beacon. Beacon may be the most elite of all the Huntsman Academies but Shade teaches its students how to be independent. While Beacon's academic structure is rigid where all the students go through classes with their teammates and year mates. Shade's curriculum is very fluid since it offers a wide array of classes. Even first year students are allowed to pick and choose what kinds of classes they wish to participate in and it isn't mandatory that teams all take the same classes. Shade Academy prides itself on being independent just like Vacuo. Other than Grimm the main thing you have to be careful of is being pickpocketed but if you got pickpocketed then its your own fault."

"It's interesting to hear about Vacuo from someone who was born and raised in the kingdom. The cultural differences make sense since Vacuo has always had to be independent." Ren said quietly.

Amber nodded as she tucked her legs in. "Vale is different than Vacuo is but I'm slowly getting used to it. Though I suppose that I have Pyrrha's memories to help with that, although I do have memories of Mistral as well. Hey, um do you guys mind if ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Nora said as she got up so she could stretch. She cracked her neck with a sigh of relief and then sat back down next to Ren with her back turned towards him. "Ren, do you mind?"

Ren shook his head as he moved slightly so his partner could be comfortable. The orange-haired girl sighed as she felt Ren's fingers go up and down her back. Nora hummed in contentment as he continued to run his fingers vertically across her spine.

"Would you rather Pyrrha or Anetha be here right now? I mean since one is your teammate and one is the combination of us both I just thought that it'd be simpler for you guys to think of things to talk about."

Amber let out a soft whistle as she watched Nora practically melt from Ren's touch. Something she couldn't name made her heart start to pound and she felt her heart flutter even more as Jaune put a hand on her shoulder. "You're a part of our team now Amber. You don't need to worry about fitting in with us okay?"

"O-Okay Jaune."

 _ **This was an interesting blend of POVs to focus on but I think it worked out well. Raven is definitely an odd character to write for in a good way. She's keeping her plans hidden while trying to anticipate what everyone else has planned.**_

 _ **Feel free to keep following, favoriting and especially reviewing to let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Until Next Week**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter forty-three

Heartfelt reunion

As the large panther Faunus and the smaller cat Faunus entered Epsilon Memorial Hospital, they walked up to the reception desk. The fox Faunus working the desk looked up with a smile. "Hello, can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I was hoping that you could point us in the direction of the room of… Ruby Rose I believe the name was."

"Oh, are you family of hers?"

"No, we're looking for one of her team members is all."

"I'm sorry sir but-"

The receptionist was interrupted when Qrow and Winter walked in. Qrow's eyes widened a bit. "Holy crap! you're Ghira Belladonna."

Team RWBY was in the garden when Qrow and Winter came out into the snow filled surroundings followed by two more people. Blake's amber eyes widened and her cat ears flattened. As they stopped a few paces away she ran forward and hugged the woman. "Mom, Dad. I'm sorry… so sorry for leaving."

"We're here now little kitten. We're here now." The woman held her softly as Blake started to cry softly. The large man wrapped his arms around them both as they cried in each other's arms.

Once Blake could talk again, she turned towards her team. "Girls, these are my parents. Ghira and Kali Belladonna."

Ghira and Kali walked forward so they could shake hands with their daughter's teammates. The girl whose hair matched Winter's and the surrounding snow-covered environment moved her right leg back as she moved her left leg forward, put her right arm on her skirt and her left on her chest. Half bowing half curtsying, she lifted the hem of her skirt half an inch upwards in a manner that was proper and befitting of a girl from Atlas. "My name is Weiss. It's a pleasure to meet both of you."

Ghira, who wasn't used to the social graces of high society, simply nodded in return. "You're a Schnee." His eyes narrowed slightly while his tone was of wary uncertainty rather than outright loathing.

Weiss looked up at the towering Panther Faunus and gazed into his eyes, not giving an inch. "I see my father's reputation has preceded me. Admittedly, I imagine that he'd have something to say about my current associations. It's quite a shame given how dear these friendships have become to me in my time here at Beacon. Given that the peers I had back in Atlas couldn't hold a candle to them in terms of quality. I imagine he'd be quite perturbed by such a thing. No doubt he would try to make things… difficult for me without careful management."

Blake's expression said everything Ghira needed to know. The fact that a Schnee held his daughter in such high regard proved that she was truly nothing like her father but instead was more like her mother Willow.

"Mom, Dad why are you here?" Blake asked as Weiss squeezed her hand softly.

"When you called me, I was so relieved. Then you said that you were at Beacon and we immediately made preparations to come to Vale. We arrived late last night and Ozpin mentioned that you were here when he came to visit us." Kali said quietly as her attention turned towards Ruby and Yang.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm so sorry about paying you two no mind."

Yang shook her head as she waved her prosthetic hand. "It's fine. Ruby and I both know how family reunions are supposed to be." Ruby shivered in her wheelchair which caused her older sister to say "I think we should head back to the room."

Just like the first time that team RWBY had went into the snow-covered garden everyone except for Weiss was covered in a blanket. Yang wrapped Ruby's around her since it had slipped slightly and Weiss made a knot that could be easily unraveled when they got inside. Blake gripped the handles on Ruby's wheelchair and started to push her back into the warm hospital.

Ghira paused as he noted the fact that two of his daughters' teammates were injured. Weiss and the blond were clearing the path of any snow that had gotten on it since there had been a slight snowfall earlier in the day while Blake's uncovered Faunus ears were flat against her head.

The last time the chieftain of Menagerie had seen his daughter she had been wound tighter than a spring but she was now perfectly serene with her human teammates as they walked through the garden. She had uncovered her Faunus ears which meant that she was no longer ashamed of what…. Who she was.

He smiled softly as Kali took his arm and they followed their daughter inside.

Once the sizeable group was back in Ruby's room and the brunette was back in bed Yang sat at foot of it while Blake and Weiss sat on their respective sides. All four of team RWBY's members were now on the cramped bed trying to give each other enough space.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long by the way, Blake's partner and Ruby's sister." Yang said once she was settled. She gave a small smile once she introduced herself.

Ruby propped herself up with a pillow. "I'm Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY." She paused and Blake had a feeling that she wanted to say something else. "Mom, Dad… I um…."

"What is it dear?" Kali asked.

Blake tried to find the correct words and eventually settled on what to say. "I have feelings for Ruby. She may be human but she is one of the most accepting and kindhearted people I have ever met. She knows what it feels like to face challenges in life. Growing up on the spectrum wasn't easy for her but she's very perseverant and she's become strong because of it." Blake removed the feather in her hair and let the light hit it. "She gave me this. It's one of her prized possessions but she still gave it to me without a second thought."

Kali and Ghira both nodded but it was the Panther Faunus who spoke. "I see, Miss Rose, do you feel the same way about her?"

"I do. Blake is passionate, she's a book smart romantic who I've had to comfort and who has comforted me. We're a lot alike but we couldn't be more different. She's soft-spoken while I can be quite rambunctious but we just click together. The fact that she's Faunus and I'm Human didn't even cross my mind because it shouldn't matter. I happen to think her cat ears are adorable."

Ruby rubbed the ribbon that Blake gave her that was still wrapped around her wrist. There were slight red stains on it since some of her blood had gotten on it but other than that it was in the same condition that Blake had given it to her in.

Blake's face erupted into bright pink and red as Ruby was talking. She wasn't expecting Ruby to be that… outspoken about how she felt about Blake. It was really nice to hear her speak so candidly and the comment about her cat ears only worsened her blushing to the point where Blake covered her lower face with her blanket so they couldn't see how red her cheeks became.

Thankfully, a knock at the door saved Blake from any further embarrassment. Being closest to the door Qrow opened it and found Ozpin on the other side. "Hey Oz, finally got around to visiting huh?"

Beacon's headmaster walked in and took in the occupants of the room. "I've been quite busy this past month and a half. After all, it wasn't just Beacon that suffered damage. Vale on a whole has sustained its fair share of adversity as well." He glanced towards Ghira and Kali. "I see that more family has arrived. Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna, I'd like to welcome you to Vale."

Ghira extended his hand and Ozpin took it. "It's a very lovely kingdom."

"Indeed, it is." As they talked Winter's scroll blared loudly and she excused herself into the hallway. It wasn't long before she came back and from her expression it was clear that something unpleasant had been passed along. "Winter, what is it?" Weiss asked her older sister as she got up from Ruby's bed. She made her way over to Winter who was trying not to crack her scroll in anger.

"That was General Ironwood. Father… Father's on his way to Vale. He intends to take you back to Atlas."

 _ **Just as the Belladonna family reunites the Schnee sisters get unpleasant news. With Jacques on his way to Vale to collect Weiss it's time for the Heiress to decide what her future holds.**_

 _ **Feel free to keep following, favoriting and especially reviewing to let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Until Next Week**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter forty-four

Dragon and Snowflake

"What? What…. What did you just say?" Weiss said as she struggled to get off of Ruby's bed and nearly collapsed forward. The news that her father was coming and was intent on ruining the life that Weiss had spent the last several months building for herself drove her to despair. She was shocked that Ironwood acquiesced but she knew that he hadn't had a choice in the matter. At least he had warned her.

She knew that if she went back to Atlas her father would make her life a living hell. It meant that she'd be forced to abandon the life and friends that she had spent her time at Beacon cultivating for herself. For the first time in her life she was free and now she was supposed to go back?

Ozpin had taken Qrow, Winter and Weiss up to his office at Beacon. Team RWBY insisted on coming along and wouldn't be dissuaded no matter what.

"Weiss, I'm sorry. I tied him up in as much red tape as I could. I rerouted all of our available escort ships so that he couldn't force them into his service. However, I can only slow the request down for so long. Fortunately, I have only have so many ships and the traveling between kingdoms is becoming more troublesome, so even your father's personal demands will have to wait. But I couldn't stop it. You have a little over a month and a half until he arrives, I'd advise that you think of something and quickly. I have to go to a meeting." With that Ironwood terminated the connection.

There was silence for quite a while until Weiss took a deep breath. She was in shock from the news. To say she didn't feel betrayed was a lie because she did but she knew that Ironwood had slowed her father down as much as he was able to. Warning her was the best he could do at this point and she was eternally grateful. "I… I need time to think." Her voice was quiet.

Ozpin stood up from his chair. "I think that'd be for the best. I'm aware that you don't have the best relationship with your father and you'd rather not go back to Atlas."

Weiss nodded. "I…I don't want to discuss this right now…" She then walked into the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor. Weiss just wanted to run. She wanted to run away and find a place that her father would never be able to find her. The fact that he was once again trying to exert himself on her life made her sick to her stomach.

She didn't even realize that she was moving on autopilot until she was standing on the dorms roof. She made her way to the edge and gazed out over the campus. This was her home and she couldn't imagine going back to Atlas. She might have been born there but it was never her home. She didn't even notice that the door to the roof had opened and that there was someone approaching her until Yang put her hand on her shoulder.

"Weiss, are you doing okay?" the blonde's voice was quiet and soft, it was the same tone that was normally reserved solely for Ruby.

"How can I be okay Yang? I just found out that my father, someone who's never seen me as a daughter, is coming to forcibly drag me back to Atlas. He's finally found an excuse to drag me back into his fold and once I'm there I'll never be let go again." She stepped away from the edge and collapsed to her knees. "I don't want to go back." Her voice hitched.

Yang caught her so that when Weiss fell, she was instead gently lowered onto the floor. Yang wrapped her arms around the white-haired girl as she continued to say "I don't want to go over and over again." Weiss whimpered softly into Yang's shoulder. She was normally so strong but right now she just needed to let these emotions out before they overwhelmed her.

Weiss let out a soft howl. "Yang, I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave Ruby or Blake… I don't want to leave my friends, I don't want to leave Beacon, I don't want to leave Vale." She brought her face out from where it was buried in Yang's shoulder. Her pale blue eyes were awash with tears that were running down her see-through skin.

Weiss looked into Yang's calm, reassuring eyes and her voice was quiet. "I… I don't want to leave _You_ Yang." She emphasized that she didn't want to leave Yang specifically which the blonde caught. Weiss gently laid her lips on Yang's and caused her lilac eyes to widen. Yang reciprocated the kiss which caused Weiss to deepen it.

They stayed like that until their knees hurt so they got up and Weiss grabbed Yang's arm and practically pulled her down the stairwell. She was pulled along until they were standing in front of team RWBY's dorm room.

Quickly unlocking the door, they entered and Yang, to her surprise, was pushed onto Weiss' bed. Shutting the door behind her Weiss got on top of Yang and started to pull at her shirt which the blond discarded so she was just in her bra. Weiss unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Yang's breath caught in her throat and in a swift movement her shorts were also thrown to the floor by Weiss.

"Weiss, I… I know that this is a big step…. Are you-"

"I'm sure…"

Their lips met again and for the night their worlds faded away to just each other. In that moment all of Weiss' worries disappeared and Yang was her center.

The next morning Yang woke up and shook her head. It took a moment for her to remember where she was. She wasn't in the hospital in a single seat couch and she most certainly wasn't using a pillow as support to keep her back from aching. She was in the dorm room, laying on the bottom bed covered in a blanket. Gently lifting the fabric up her eyes went wide. " _Oh, okay then."_ She thought.

Blinking her eyes to clear away the sleepiness she saw that the air was heavy with dust. While the dorm had been entered since the last time team RWBY slept in it before the Vytal Festival went sideways because Tai had needed to pick up Zwei and offered to get clothes for the girls.

That had been weeks ago and it was clear that no one had entered since then. There was a thin accumulation of normal dust on the windowsill and the desk but the blankets didn't seem to have any on them.

Feeling someone or something stir next to her Yang turned and found herself gazing at Weiss. "Morning Yang, did you sleep well? Last night was amazing."

Yang's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "Oh… oh god we…."

"Yang? What's wrong?" Weiss sat up in the bed as Yang got out of it.

"Weiss, I'm… I'm so sorry…"

"Why would you be sorry? Last night was fine."

"But-but we…"

"I did say that I was okay with it. I needed last night."

"You were emotionally vulnerable! I-It was a mistake. We shouldn't have done that." Yang picked up her clothes and started to quickly put them on as Weiss got out of bed.

"Yang Xiao Long! Are you implying that you took advantage of me when I was in an emotional place last night?"

"Yes!"

"Well you didn't! I'm the one who initiated it and if I didn't want to do it then I wouldn't have done so!" Yang kept her eyes glued to the floor so Weiss raised her voice. "Look at me!"

Yang raised her gaze and Weiss met her lilac eyes with blue eyes. "Last night wasn't a mistake! It was the farthest thing from a mistake! It was beautiful and passionate and magical. You're a magnificent woman and I'm proud that you were my first. Do you understand?"

Yang nodded softly. "I… I don't want to be just be your first. I want to be your first, your last and your everything. I want you to be my everything and I want to be yours! But I never want you to feel like you were trapped. I've long thought that the reason Raven left was she because she felt trapped because of me. Weiss, I want you and no one else. I want to be the best woman I can be and I want you to be the best you can be as well."

Weiss stopped mid kneel and stood back up. "Yang, nothing will ever make me feel guilty about last night. No matter how much times passes or how dark my life in Atlas might become I'll be yours forever. That's something that will never be taken away from me." She turned away with tears in her eyes again.

But Yang wrapped her hands around Weiss' bare waist. "I'm not going to let you be taken away. Even if we have to run away together, I'm not letting him take you. I swear it!"

Weiss didn't respond, instead she knelt down and picked up her pile of clothes and started to put them on. Once she was done, she turned towards Yang. "Thank you, Yang, I appreciate it."

"I…I still feel bad about it." Yang confessed.

Weiss put her hand on the blonde's cheek. "Don't be. Now, we should be heading back to the hospital. Are you going to be weird about this?"

"I…I'll try not to be…"

 _ **In a moment of weakness Weiss breaks down in front of Yang and they spend the night together. Yang swears that Jacques wont be taking Weiss back to Atlas and says she'll be there for Weiss no matter what.**_

 _ **Feel free to keep following, favoriting and especially reviewing to let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Until Next Week**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Revised Version**_

Chapter forty-five

Advancing into the next year

Winter woke up to a soft knocking on her hotel room door. She wasn't expecting anyone but she didn't want to keep her unexpected guest waiting. Once she put her hair up and splashed water on her face to rid herself of the last vestiges of sleep, she made her way back to the door and opened it. "Weiss, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry for waking you up so early. Yang and I were on our way back to the hospital and I remembered that you were staying here. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Take a seat." Winter walked back to her bed and patted the spot next to her once she sat down. Weiss followed her sister and sat down as well.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Winter said with a quiet tone.

"I…I um wanted to ask you whether or not you'd forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" Winter frowned as her sister looked down at her hands. Weiss was nervous but this question had been building since Winter arrived in Vale and she needed to know.

"Forgive me for resenting you. A part of me resented you for years after you left the Manor because I felt that you had abandoned me in pursuit of your own ambitions. I hated that you were free and father's ire was thrust onto me. I'm sorry for thinking that…. It wasn't until I came here… to Vale, to Beacon, that I understood why you left. I understand completely."

Winter, despite herself, started to chuckle. "Weiss, I forgive you. You might not believe it but I resented myself for a while as well. A big sister is supposed to protect her younger sibling and instead I left you on your own in that house. It wasn't until I saw how happy you were that I realized how strong you'd become in your time here. I couldn't be prouder of how far you've come in these past couple of months. You've come a long way and something tells me you'll continue to go far."

Weiss looked at her older sister who was gazing at her. "You really mean it Winter? You're really proud?" Weiss was shocked that her sister was being so open. Schnee women weren't known for being emotional so this conversation was quite a big deal for them.

"Of course, you've become stronger than I could ever hope to be. Father tried to break you but you've shown that you will not be broken and you're never going to become like him. I know I don't say it often enough but I love you, Weiss."

Weiss hugged Winter who wrapped her arms around her younger sister without hesitation. The sisters separated after a brief second but it was enough. "I love you too, Winter."

As Weiss got up to leave, Winter stopped her. "Weiss, may I ask YOU something?" and when her younger sister nodded, she smiled again. "Why exactly weren't you at the hospital to begin with? I thought that your team were essentially living there for the time being? I know that the conversation with the Headmaster rattled you but I thought you two would have headed back there immediately."

Weiss broke out into a blush and Winter started smiling softly. "I see, I won't tell Tai…. I'd get back and make sure that Qrow doesn't pry this out of Yang. You know how he is with information like this."

Weiss embraced her sister, who didn't seem to mind for once, then made her way to the door. There was gratitude in her eyes as she closed it behind her. Winter let herself fall onto her bed with a rather undignified thump. "I'm glad… I'm glad that I'm finally able to be your big sister Weiss. You deserve that much…"

When Weiss got back to Ruby's room, she saw the usual assortment of people but Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch were also there. "Ah, Miss Schnee… you've arrived."

"Headmaster, Professor… What are you two doing here?" Weiss asked with a glance at her team who didn't seem upset or worried. She made her way to Yang and sat down on the blonde's lap. Yang wrapped her arms protectively around her and Weiss gave her left arm a squeeze.

"As we were about to say before you arrived, it has been decided that team RWBY will proceed into their second year on schedule. Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long will not be participating in any physically strenuous classes. Instead, Miss Rose will be here for physical therapy while Miss Xiao Long will be attending my combat class. Just because she needs to learn how to adapt her fighting style doesn't mean that she can't observe how her classmates fight. Miss Belladonna, I hope you're ready to help her practice her combat skills.

"I'll do my best." Blake said immediately. Glynda nodded and adjusted her glasses before continuing.

"Miss Schnee, since Miss Rose won't be attending my combat class neither will you. During that time, you'll be here assisting with her physical therapy and catching her up. Since Miss Belladonna will be helping her partner, you'll be helping yours."

Glynda looked at the two sisters. "Miss Rose, Miss Xiao Long do not mistake this for an easy semester because it will not be. Just because you're getting off light on the physical aspects of being Huntresses doesn't mean you can afford to slack off academically. You'll both be expected to excel this semester. It will be tough but I expect great things." Glynda turned on her heel and exited the room without another word.

Ozpin sighed softly and then took a sip from his coffee cup. "I did have another reason for coming today. I received an interesting missive two days ago but I thought it'd be better to tell you today since you received some… unfortunate news…. Yesterday."

"What news is that Headmaster?" Weiss asked quietly.

"As you might expect, the Council has been leading a tribunal into the origins of the attack on Vale. Not uncommon as people want answers after such an unfortunate incident. However, during yesterday's recess for lunch I happened to run into some citizens of high influence here in Vale. They are thinking of organizing a Charity Gala to raise money for those whose homes and businesses were destroyed during the attack by Grimm. As you are known for giving performances at such events, they inquired as to whether or not your schooling would allow you to consider headlining such an event."

He took a sip of coffee then continued. "Naturally, I told them that your affairs are your own, but I just happened to be checking in on your team after today's session and I thought I'd pass their message along. This way you have time to think about it while they arrange for an invitation to be delivered to Winter. Miss Schnee, regardless of the circumstances, I am still your Headmaster. So, know that whatever you decide, you're going to have my full support."

With that Ozpin gave his farewell and exited the room. Weiss was stunned. She hadn't been asked to headline an event since before she had left Atlas. She wasn't nervous about singing since she had sung at the VTC but that was for fun and not a concert in a huge concert hall with all the lights, and the huge expectations and the anxiety.

She didn't know what to think. She didn't want to give her word that she'd perform and then not be able to do so. What if she got taken back to Atlas before she was able to perform? But at the same time this would be the first time that she wouldn't be forced to perform at a concert by her father and as the HEADLINER no less. She'd never been asked to headline before!

"Weiss?" Ruby's voice cut through her thoughts and caused her to look at her partner.

"Yes Ruby?"

"We'll support you… no matter what."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter forty-six

Bittersweet memory

Weiss and Blake were in the dorm room tidying up. Since Yang and Ruby had had pretty intense sessions earlier, they had crashed almost as soon as they got back to Ruby's hospital room. Doctor Glassman had cleared Ruby to go back to Beacon but before she could do that the dorm room had to be made livable again.

The window and door were open and light music was coming from the dorm which was nice since it allowed the two to work in comfortable silence.

Blake had taken an extra sheet from the linen closet down the hall and hung it over her bed since Ruby wasn't going to be able to make it up to her own until she was rehabilitated. She tucked the sheet into the frame of Ruby's bunk and smiled when she saw that it covered the length of her own.

While Blake focused on that Weiss was focused on dusting every surface that she could reach. Which included using glyphs as steps to reach the fan so she could dust it. Since Weiss was only 5'3" this was the only way she could reach the fan. Holding onto it with one gloved hand Weiss spun the blades around so she could wipe them down.

The work took a couple of hours so by the time they were done the sun was just starting to reach its apex in the sky. Weiss finished wiping the fan down and hopped back onto the floor. Going over to the window she gently shut it so that more dirt couldn't get in. "Hey Blake, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"I know that you don't like talking about your past but I was hoping I could ask. What was it like… growing up with Adam?" Weiss knew that Adam was a sensitive topic for her and she hadn't talked about him beyond telling her parents that he had been killed during the attack on Beacon but she hoped that Blake trusted her enough to open up.

Blake stopped what she was doing and sat down the floor. "Adam and I grew up together. It was the two of us and our friend Ilia and the three of us were inseparable. Ilia wasn't born in Menagerie like we were but after her parents died in an accident in Atlas she moved. Adam was always a little bit of a hothead and that often got him into trouble."

Weiss opened her bag and tossed a water bottle to Blake along with an apple before sitting on the floor across from her. "Huh, something tells me that you and Ilia often got dragged along."

Blake smiled slightly. "You'd be right. I remember this one time when Adam decided to get involved in a dispute between a couple of Faunus… He ended up getting into a fistfight with them and even though he got a black eye and a bloody nose he was fine with it since he managed to give the instigator a concussion. Dad was so mad at us."

Weiss let a small smile cross her lips. "Huh, I never imagined that he'd be that way."

"He was a hothead, yes, but he was also the kind of person who wouldn't hesitate to get bloodied up if I meant helping others." Blake sighed as she looked down at her hands. Her eyes misted over when she spoke of the man that Adam used to be.

"What… what caused him to change?" Weiss asked delicately. She knew that she was starting to tread into memories that Blake would rather not remember. Blake didn't answer for a few heartbeats but she then took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure about the specifics since Adam never talked about them, but from what I do know it goes something like this. When he was sixteen and I was ten he disappeared without warning and no one heard anything from him. For two years we thought that he was dead but he wasn't. He was training in swordsmanship under the tutelage of a Human. When he came back, he was colder, meaner, more ruthless. Sienna's new method of doing things fit him like a glove and because of it he quickly rose through the ranks."

Weiss stayed silent as Blake talked. She couldn't even think of anything to say. What was there to say? It was clear that Blake cared deeply about the man that Adam used to be and that loss hurt for her to talk about. They had been best friends and seeing someone you were close to change to the point of being unrecognizable must have been hard.

Blake wiped a solitary tear from her cheek as she shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get emotional about it."

"No, you're fine. I didn't intend to upset you. It's clear that you cared deeply about Adam immensely." Weiss moved over to Blake so she could offer her a hug.

"I did, but the man that I cared about had died a long time before the Battle of Beacon. The person who died that night wasn't Adam. It was simply a twisted, dark shadow of him. I miss the person he used to be but I don't mourn him." Blake took Weiss' offer and the two embraced. Blake hummed softly to herself as they stayed like that for a couple of moments before Weiss let her go.

"Weiss?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for listening."

"Of course. If you ever want to talk, I'll be available."

 _ **Weiss and Blake make the dorm room livable again before Ruby and Yang head back to Beacon after spending a lot of time at Epsilon Memorial. Blake shares a memory of the man that Adam used to be.**_

 _ **Feel free to keep following, favoriting and especially reviewing to let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Until Next Week**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter forty-seven

Mother Daughter brawl

Weiss was back in Ozpin's office. She'd been coming here a lot ever since Ironwood gave her the heads up that her father was coming to Vale and she was determined to find a way break free from her father's oppressive shadow.

Ozpin's office was once again quite full considering the fact that team RWBY, Ghira, Kali, Qrow, Tai, Winter, Glynda and the Headmaster himself were either sitting in chairs, pacing around the perimeter of the room or just looking uncomfortable in general. "Winter, have you received the invitation on Weiss' behalf yet? It should have been sent a few days ago." Ozpin said as he got up from his desk to refill his cup with coffee.

"I have and accepted the request. That is what you wanted right, Weiss? Winter looked towards her sister who nodded.

"Great, that's finished but there's still the matter of the Goliath in the room. If Weiss doesn't want to go back to her old man and we don't figure something out then this whole thing would be pointless." Qrow grunted as he put his feet on Ozpin's desk, much to Glynda's chagrin, and fiddled with one of the rings on his hand.

"Hey Tai, why not just adopt the Ice Princess? It'd save us a hell of a lot of hassle?" Qrow glanced towards his old teammate who sighed softly. "It's not that simple Qrow. Normally I would, I really would but with Weiss dating Yang…. Well."

Yang scrunched up her nose. "Yeah no, Weiss is mine…. Don't want Ruby sharing that…" she didn't even bother changing her voice she just tossed it against the wall. Weiss groaned and slapped her head, as usual, Yang was about as subtle as a gigantic Nevermore. The expression and raised eyebrow that Winter was throwing her made it clear that they'd talk about that later and THAT was not a discussion Weiss wanted to have. Tai glared at Yang who didn't break eye contact as Qrow smiled halfheartedly. Ruby and Blake just looked back and forth between the two before shuddering in unison.

Ghira cleared his throat awkwardly. "Ms. Schnee… Weiss I actually just remembered something. In two days' time I'm going to be on air at VNN with Sienna regarding the current state of the White Fang now that Adam and his… followers… are gone… If you'd like I can ask if they can include you in the discussion. Its merely a thought that crossed my mind a moment ago and I realize that you may not want to. I thought I'd offer the choice to you."

Kali and Blake's ears went flat against their heads as Kali let out a small hiss. While Kali and Sienna were like sisters and Sienna was Blake's aunt in the same way Qrow was Ruby's they both knew that Sienna wouldn't be happy about this especially if Weiss agreed. "Ghira dear, can I speak with you for a moment?" Kali asked politely as she got up from her chair.

They walked outside onto Ozpin's balcony and shut the door behind them. "Are you crazy? You know that Sienna will be livid if Weiss agrees. Right? She'll see it as some sort of plot against her."

"Of course, Sienna will be upset. She has every right to be but Weiss and Winter don't share their father's viewpoints. My thought was that if Sienna heard the HEIRESS of the SDC condemn what her father is doing in an honest, unbiased way then she'll be more likely to believe her. Sienna is a stubborn woman true and she may not change her mind but what if she does?"

"What about Weiss then? She despises the White Fang. She blames them for causing her father to treat her so poorly. Do you really think it's a good idea? What if they immediately try to rip each other apart?"

"Sienna's staying in Mistral. She'll be connected remotely. If this goes bad then what changes? Sienna knows she doesn't have the might to attack a kingdom. She won't risk attacking Menagerie since it'd alienate the Faunus. She has nothing to gain and everything to lose. At worst she cuts ties with us which she's done in all but name."

Ghira walked to the door and opened it as Kali whispered. "I hope you're right…"

"So do I," Ghira whispered back.

Once the Chieftain of Menagerie reentered Ozpin's office Weiss stood and gazed up at him. "I'll do the interview. It's time to put the record straight. The world needs to know that not all Schnee's are like my father."

Ghira opened his mouth to reply when a whooshing sound was heard above them. Tai, Ozpin, and Qrow all stood up at once and readied their weapons as a raven flew down from the gears that lay above where they were standing.

The raven flew clockwise across the room twice before settling on Ozpin's desk and cawing at Qrow tauntingly. Qrow went to swat at the bird with Harbinger but the raven simply cawed again before it took flight over to Yang.

Once it was in front of her it started to transform. Wings became arms wrapped in a long-sleeved black shirt that had maroon armguards and the feet became long legs covered in black and red leggings.

A sword similar to Adam's lay on the figure's hip and a Nevermore mask lay atop their head. Long black hair flowed from behind her and team RWBY's eyes widened. It was the same person who saved Ruby and Yang during Beacon's attack.

It was the same person who Adam called Master. "Why not save yourself the trouble and just kill Jacques? There are plenty of plants that in the right combinations are untraceable." The figure's deep distorted voice rang across the office even though it was but a whisper. The figure glanced down at Yang before moving towards Ozpin.

Qrow and Tai growled in sync and moved to block them before Ozpin made a motion for them to stop "It's not that simple. We can't solve everything with poison and death."

"You can actually. It's why poison exists."

"Take the mask off. If I wanted to speak to masked thugs I'd go to the White Fang. No offense Ghira." Ozpin said with a glare while Ghira simply shrugged to show that he wasn't offended.

"You're sure you want me to take this off?" the figure asked, taunting in her voice.

"She'll find out eventually. Now, take it off or leave! I won't ask again." Ozpin gripped his cane and nodded to Tai and Qrow.

"Alright, Alright, you win. Geez Oz, you weren't this mean last time. Calling me a thug, really? Do you know how disrespectful that is? And after I came here to help." The mask came off and Yang snarled before firing Ember Celica at the woman who simply moved her head slightly as the projectile sailed over her head and blew out a window.

Yang reloaded instantly. Her lilac eyes became red in an instant. She was beyond angry and everyone knew it. They could feel the hatred coming off of her as she spoke. "Hello, _mom."_ She threw her arm forward and fired again. The woman created a portal in front of her and the projectile flew into it and hurled towards Qrow who let it crash into Harbinger.

"Enough! I'm not letting you destroy my office any further! If you want to fight go down to the training arena!" Ozpin raised his voice as he flared his Aura in warning. The woman raised her hands in defeat before shooting a glance towards her daughter. "What do you say, Yang? Want to go down to the arenas?"

"If it gives me a chance to pound you into the ground then I'm in," Yang growled as she walked towards the door followed by Qrow, Glynda, Tai, the woman and then Ruby in her wheelchair. Once they were out Ozpin grabbed the bridge of his nose and sighed in exasperation. "Weiss, I'm so sorry about this. I didn't expect her to show up. She has a habit of disrupting everything."

"I honestly have no clue what just happened. All I know is that Yang's mother is apparently here. Something tells me this can wait for an hour." Weiss said, softly before turning to Ghira. "I'd like to do the interview. It's time I announce a position and say that I don't approve of my father's policies."

Ghira nodded. "Right, I'll see if I can get you added to the program."

Blake looked at Weiss. "In the meantime, I think we should go make sure that Yang doesn't hurt anyone."

As Glynda set up the parameters of the match Tai went up to his daughter. "You're sure you want to do this? Your mother is a trained Huntress and she was a talented fighter even before we graduated."

"First off dad, she isn't my mother. She's the farthest thing from a mother that she can be. Secondly, I don't need to beat her. I just want to bruise her ego." Yang primed her prosthetic arm and walked onto the arena.

As Tai and Yang were talking Raven made her way over to Ruby. "You're Yang's sister huh? Now it makes sense."

"Umm?" Ruby looked uncomfortable as Raven knelt down in front of her. The woman's eyes were oddly filled with a deep, almost indescribable sadness. "I considered your mother to be one of my closest friends. When she died, I was filled with such despair that I almost considered joining her. You look a lot like her." Raven moved her hand to brush one of Ruby's bangs out of the way. "I think she'd be proud of you. You're clearly her daughter." Raven then got up and headed to the arena. As she did so her mind turned to darkness.

 _"_ _I just wish that you don't share her fate. No one should ever have to cradle their dying friend and leader in their arms as I did. Summer, have you forgiven me for doing what I did?"_

As the mother and daughter stood on opposite sides of the arena each tuned out everything that wasn't right in front of them. Once the buzzer sounded each rushed forward and they clashed in the middle.

Normally Raven wouldn't engage Yang but she wanted to test her daughter's strength. She wasn't taking it too seriously though since her sword stayed sheathed. Raven didn't have a blunted blade since she valued training that was potentially deadly as it kept her instincts on point. If she unsheathed her blade it'd be one that could kill.

She focused instead on either dodging or redirecting Yang's punches which only seemed to aggravate the brawler.

Yang was trying to keep her temper in check since she knew that her mother would simply exploit it if she lost control. She tried to utilize what she had been learning in the recent weeks but Raven was toying with her. Since attacking wasn't working Yang decided to try something different from her normal tactics. She retreated backwards and swung a lilac glare towards her mother.

Raven knew that Yang was trying to bait her but she decided to take it anyway. One didn't live as long as she had without picking up a few things after all. Raven walked calmly towards Yang then jumped into the air.

Yang met her mother midjump and swung her prosthetic arm which was blocked. Pivoting, Yang went for a kick which was also blocked but she persisted. Mixing up which leg she was using she forced Raven to keep her arms near her head. They both landed and reengaged the other.

Yang threw another right kick and then she saw Raven raise her left arm in preparation to block but Yang knew that Raven knew she would do that so she did something wholly unexpected. Instead of kicking she swung her prosthetic arm towards Raven's stomach.

Raven felt the fist impact her stomach hard. Nowhere near as hard as Hazel hit in training, but hard enough to knock the wind out of her. Yang had a hell of a punch that was undeniable.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her Aura gauge drop 5% which wasn't much but if Raven had been less experienced it probably would have dropped her by 30% at least.

"That was a lucky shot Yang. But you best prepare yourself because I'm not holding back against you anymore!" Raven transformed into her corvid form and flew back to where she originally was.

She unsheathed her sword and in a burst of speed smacked Yang across the length of the arena. She crossed her arms and rushed forward again slamming her sword into Yang's prosthetic while at the same time kicking her daughter in the knee, dropping her to the floor.

Raven placed her left hand on her swords pommel and raised it above her daughter's chest when Glynda called the match.

In an instant, Raven sheathed her sword and walked down the steps of the arena. "Hey!" she glanced backwards at her daughter.

"What the hell was that? You were about to kill me." Yang glared at Raven who simply turned away.

"If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. I'll keep in touch Oz." With that Raven swung her sword and opened a portal which she stepped into. It closed behind her instantly.

 _ **Raven and Yang see each other properly for the first time and get into a fight. Yang is obviously furious while Raven doesn't seem to care what her daughter thinks. Instead, she goes to Ruby and talks a little about Summer while her mind turns to something she did. Her**_ _ **showing up now has a purpose as do her thoughts. Not going to say why though.**_

 _ **Feel free to keep following, favoriting and especially reviewing to let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Until Next Week**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter forty-eight

Making her position known

Weiss and Ghira were getting ready for their interview to start. Weiss was nervous about this since it'd be not only the first time she publicly denounced her father's positions on the SDC and the Faunus, but she'd also be "face to face" so to speak with Sienna Kahn who led the White Fang.

She breathed in deeply and as she did so Weiss reminded herself that it wouldn't be good if she got into a full-fledged argument with Sienna. So, she was going to try to remain as professional and as calm as she could.

Five minutes until the broadcast Weiss started to get nervous again until Ghira came up to her. "You okay?

"I'm fine. The nerves are getting to me is all," Weiss replied as she made one last adjustment to her hair. Ghira smiled softly as he nodded.

"Nerves are perfectly normal. To this day I hate doing events like this. Something about them just turns my stomach."

"Then why do them?" asked Weiss as an assistant came to get them. Ghira followed their guide through VNN's hallways with Weiss keeping pace. "I do them because I must. I'm the chieftain of Menagerie and the former leader of the White Fang… I have certain obligations to fulfill. Something I'm sure you can attest to."

Weiss nodded. "I can. I know that all too well."

They made their way into their assigned studio where Lisa Lavender was waiting for them and took their seats. As the lights came on and they waited for the introduction to be over Weiss couldn't help but feel liberated despite the butterflies in her stomach. She was taking control away from her father and planting her feet on the ground in her own way.

Winter was pacing back and forth in one of VNN's wide corridors. The signs were lit up indicating that a studio was in use and they were on the air. She was completely on edge, neither of them had taken such a bold stance before and Winter knew that their father would be livid if he caught wind of this.

It was just her and Tai at VNN. Winter had insisted on being there for her sister and Tai was with her to keep her company. Qrow would have joined them but he mentioned something about "investigating a lead related to team STRQ" which was pretty vague even for him.

As VNN's logo came up and the intro rolled Winter felt a knot form in her stomach. Tai placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her "Winter, relax. She'll do fine."

Ozpin sighed quietly as he moved the broadcast onto one of the walls in his office. He offered a cup of coffee to Kali who took it absentmindedly.

Kali's attention was currently focused on team RBY who were sitting on the floor. Blake was drumming her hand on the floor nervously as she sat between Ruby and Yang. Kali was proud to once again see that Blake had been accepted unequivocally by her Human teammates. They proved that even during these highly tense times acceptance was possible. They were talking amongst themselves but quieted down when the broadcast began.

Just because this was a Teleconference didn't mean that Jacques wouldn't try to shut it down when he found out it was happening. But Ozpin had planned for such an event to happen.

He had already pointed out to the Council that tensions between Faunus and Humans had tense ever since the Attack on Beacon and that this would hopefully settle them. This alone persuaded them that allowing this to air would be a good thing.

"Today we introduce our guests for this Teleconference on Faunus-Human relations and the current state of the White Fang. Our first guest is the former leader of the White Fang and the current Chieftain of Menagerie, Ghira Belladonna." Lisa said as the camera turned towards the Panther Faunus.

"A pleasure to be here Lisa," Ghira replied with a nod.

Lisa waved a hand. "Joining us over CCT link from Mistral is the current leader of the White Fang, Sienna Kahn."

Weiss had to stop herself from frowning as the earpiece she had been given crackled. "I'm happy to be included."

"And our final guest this evening is certainly an interesting one. She's the daughter of one of the most powerful Dust magnates on Remnant. Weiss Schnee."

Lisa moved her hand as the camera moved over to Weiss. Weiss heard a soft hiss inside of her ear as Sienna made clear that she was displeased.

Blake took a deep breath as Sienna was introduced. Sienna had taken all of the emotions and the frustrations that the Faunus felt and led it in a direction that forced change to happen. This gave Adam's philosophy the perfect place to take root and allowed him to gain support within the Vale branch of the White Fang at a rapid pace. Whether or not he gained this philosophy from Raven she couldn't be sure but Blake was ashamed that she fell for his lies.

She stood by his side ignoring the truth until it simply couldn't be ignored anymore. She didn't warn Sienna or Ghira of the monster that he had become. Instead, she ran and for that, she would always feel guilty.

Blake cleared her thoughts and turned her attention to the screen where Sienna and Weiss were going back and forth about Faunus equality. "As long as Humans continue to treat us as threats a lot of Faunus are going to see them as threats as well. Faunus have a right to defend themselves from unjust harm," Sienna pointed out.

Weiss nodded. "I'm not disagreeing with you. However, that cuts both ways. When you destroy property, you're only demonizing the Faunus in the eyes of the property's owner. Just as Faunus have that right so do Humans."

This prompted Ghira to jump in with his opinion and he engaged Sienna on the same point that her and Weiss were just talking about.

Lisa quieted both Ghira and Sienna by announcing that they were breaking to commercial. As the lights dimmed slightly Weiss got up to try to wake up her left leg which had fallen asleep.

So far things were going well. Despite Sienna's displeasure at the beginning, the White Fang leader was being pretty reasonable. She was letting Weiss explain her positions and when she would bring up a point Sienna listened before giving her side of it. Overall, Weiss was holding her own.

As she walked around Sienna's voice echoed in her ear. "I never thought I'd be having a civil conversation with a Schnee. Your father doesn't strike me as a rather enlightened individual."

Weiss smiled even though she knew that Sienna wouldn't see it. "I never thought I'd be having a conversation with the leader of the White Fang. But then again, my father married into the Schnee family. He's an opportunistic pretender who married my mother and took control. Not just of the company but of the lives of me and my sister as well. He may be my father but imaging his response is far more disconcerting to me than talking to you could ever be."

Before Sienna could respond to that the cameraman started to count down to being live so Weiss took her seat again. "Twenty minutes to go. You can do this Weiss." She whispered to herself quietly before she turned her gaze back to the camera.

* * *

The ocean between Solitas and Sanus

Jacques wasn't happy in the slightest. First Ironwood had had the gall to tie him HIM up in red tape and just now he had been interrupted in the middle of an important business call only to get told that Weiss was doing an interview.

After apologizing and promising he'd call back he sat down in his study's chair and activated the television he had in his office. He landed on VNN just in time for the break they were taking to end. Weiss was on and…

Jacques pounded his hand on the desk before he moved to the built-in intercom system. "I want this broadcast terminated immediately! Yes, right now what else do you think I pay you for you useless buffoon!"

He couldn't believe her. How dare she go on live television next to an animal…. Was she trying to embarrass the family? To make a mockery of it and see it dragged through the mud? Jacques' intercom crackled to life. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Schnee… sir but they said that the Council themselves ordered the broadcast and that they wouldn't end it prematurely under any circumstance."

Jacques raised his voice. "You tell those idiots on the Vale Council that that is my daughter giving an interview without my consent and that as her father I'm ordering them to end this broadcast!"

"Sir, they're saying that this is a public safety concern and that if we have a problem with it to take it up with Headmaster Ozpin."

Jacques slammed his desk hard. His employees were useless if they couldn't even get one stupid thing right. He dialed Headmaster Ozpin.

* * *

Vale

Ozpin's scroll started buzzing and he went to answer it until he saw that it was Jacques Schnee. He slid his scroll back into his pocket and put it on silent as he did so. Jacques was not now, nor was he ever going to intimidate the Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

As the time for the broadcast to end drew closer Sienna asked the last question. It was one that Weiss knew was coming and had been prepared to definitively answer for HERSELF. "Miss Schnee, do you share your father's views on the Faunus? Do you see us as nothing more than animals?

"Sienna, Ghira, I'll be honest. I did… when I first came to Beacon nearly seven months ago, I saw the Faunus as killers, as degenerates, as liars and thieves. I saw them this way because that's what I had grown up with. My only exposure to Faunus growing up was through hearing my father's rants and rages about the White Fang. How all Faunus were good at were killing and being nothing more than animals. I was taught that all Faunus were spies for the White Fang. I never learned that the Faunus were capable of more growing up because I was never around Faunus. However, since I came to Beacon my perspective has changed."

Weiss took a breath and then continued. "I've learned a lot in the seven months that I've been in Vale. I've learned that most Faunus aren't this way and that they simply want to live in a world where they aren't judged because they have a tail, wings or extra ears. When I think back to how I acted back in Atlas and how I first arrived in Vale I realize how misguided I was. I realize now that I can't change things no matter how much I wish I was able to. Being the Heiress of the SDC means nothing since I'd have no power over the company. If I were to inherit the SDC I'd essentially be a glorified secretary but I don't WANT to inherit it. I want to make a difference and being a Huntress will allow me to do that. I can't change the world, that all I can do is change one life at a time with those who need it most. Despite all the riches, fame and power all I can do is listen to the counsel of a friend of mine. I have to be loyal to who I am and not what others want me to be."

Weiss paused to let that sink in before she continued. She was on a roll. "When Adam Taurus and his misguided followers attacked many of the people I stood beside were Faunus. They shed blood defending the citizens of Vale just as much as Humans did. In fact, one of the members of my team and one of my best friends is a Faunus, and we fought side by side against these criminals. In the past, I watched as she confessed her inner torment over the crimes that the radicals within the White Fang committed. Now, I'm not a particularly warm person and even though she has every right to hate me and my family, I STILL consider her one of my best friends. We know that despite the rocky start we got that we can count on each other and support each other, that we can put our lives in the others hands. The thing is, we're both dating people who are siblings. And I hope it works out for both of us because if we were to be sisters in law one day, I wouldn't mind in the slightest."

Weiss ended her extended monologue there and Lisa proceeded to wrap up the program.

 _ **Weiss has taken a very different opinion than her father and has shown that she not only considers a Faunus close enough to possibly be family but also showed Sienna that she doesn't share her father's viewpoints on the Faunus. He's not going to be happy that's for sure.**_

 _ **Feel free to keep following, favoriting and especially reviewing to let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Thanks to Davy0247 for pointing out an error which has now be corrected.**_

 _ **Until Next Week**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter forty-nine

Finalizing plans

This… wasn't good. SDC stock prices had fallen close to 15% and were estimated to continue falling if Jacques didn't get a handle on the situation immediately. As if that wasn't bad enough there were some within Atlas' council that were debating whether or not they should put the SDC under investigation for "harmful and unlawful use of labor." Which meant that all operations would be suspended until the investigation was complete and he couldn't allow that to happen.

Granted, the ones calling for such an investigation were in the minority but even Jacques' allies on the council were telling him to get the situation under control and Jacques knew exactly how to do that.

Weiss had already said that she didn't want to inherit the SDC so if she wanted to live like a gutter rat, to be a nobody with no money or power then he would give her what she wanted. She was useless to him now and if he could pin all the blame on her then it'd be getting rid of two problems at once.

Weiss was training when she got the news. With all of the craziness that had happened with Ruby and Yang getting physical therapy for their injuries, Blake's parents coming and the subsequent drama that ensued with that, and with everything else Weiss hadn't trained on her own for a long while so she thought it'd be good to get back into the swing of things.

It had been four days since the Teleconference and from what Weiss knew the Faunus community had been generally accepting of the fact that a Schnee was not only sympathetic to their plight but also condemned one of the most powerful companies on Remnant.

She'd been in one of the training rooms for over two hours when her scroll beeped with a message from Winter. It was straight to the point and read simply "Ozpin's office now." So, she shut down the simulation that she had been running, grabbed a towel and then shut the door before heading up to the Headmaster's office.

When Weiss got there, she noticed that the Xiao-Long/Rose Family was absent so it was just Blake and her parents, Ozpin, Winter and herself. "What's going… on…" Weiss' voice died in her throat… as she listened.

"The only reason that she'd ever say such things was that she was manipulated into believing the lies that her Faunus teammate and Mr. Belladonna told her. As such, she has come to believe that I'm the bad guy, the threat when all I've ever done is try to support and protect her. Clearly, the trauma she endured during the Attack of Beacon was too much for her to bear. As such she has generously decided to revoke her claims to the SDC, its assets and all of its holdings and transferred them to her brother Whitley. It's a shame but a mentally damaged little girl cannot be trusted to ensure the SDC's continued survival." Jacques' voice was soft and low but Weiss could feel the scorn that was present in it.

Winter shut the broadcast off. "This was just picked up by Vale's airwaves. However, I have a feeling that Father had this done two days after the Teleconference because I asked a friend of mine within the Atlas company building to keep an eye on the SDC's stocks and while there was a sizeable dip in the stocks, they've not only rebounded but they've actually become higher than they were before. He must have seen a chance to oust you while at the same time improve the SDC's portfolio. We got played…"

Weiss was silent. She should have known that Jacques would figure out a way to twist her condemnation of him to his advantage but instead, she had walked into a trap that he didn't even know he had set. If there was ONE admirable thing about her father it was that he knew how to play the business game. The now ex-heiress sighed as she looked at the wall "Well, I guess that's that then. Looks like I'm no longer the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company… on the bright side, I no longer have to go back to Atlas since I'm no longer worth anything to him."

Ghira smiled slightly. "That may be so… However, there's one more thing that you could do… but that's your choice."

"What is it?" Weiss asked she was curious about what he was talking about. Blake smiled as she walked over to Weiss, grabbed her hands and gazed into those clear blue eyes. "I brought this up after the Teleconference and thankfully Mom and Dad decided that they'll agree to it if you do. Weiss, will you become a member of the Belladonna Family?"

Weiss was stunned. She knew that Ghira respected her and Blake saw her as a sister but she wasn't expecting them to offer to adopt her into their family. This… this was massive.

"Weiss, this is your best option. The fact is that I can't stay in Vale… the only reason I've been allowed to stay here for so long is that someone needed to be to oversee the Atlesian forces that have remained here… I called the General and he regrets the fact that he has to redeploy me elsewhere." Winter's face was sad which it wasn't very often. It must have been weighing on her heavily.

"Don't be upset. You've worked too long and too hard to throw away your position just because you're unable to look after me. Besides, I don't want to return to Atlas. It's not my home and it hasn't been for a long time. I know this is an impossible choice for you so I'm making it for you. Don't trouble yourself okay? I'm where I want to be. Besides, you are and will always be my big sister. Okay, Winter?" Weiss went to her big sister and hugged her. Her eyes swam with tears and her voice was low but she wasn't sad… not really at least. "Thank you, for everything you've done to help me find my own path. I won't disappoint you."

Winter wasn't an especially emotional person but this moment called for it. When had her baby sister become so strong and determined? No, she had always had this strength and determination beneath the surface and now it was allowed to be free. "I love you, Weiss." She said as her own eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too," Weiss said back as she rested her head against her older sister's shoulder.

They stayed like that for quite a while until Winter let go. "I'm not leaving until after your Charity Gala so I'll be here for quite a little while yet."

"You're sure this is what you want to do Weiss?" Ozpin asked, his expression betraying nothing. Weiss suspected that he really didn't have an opinion.

"It is, Headmaster."

"In that case I'll send for a judge tomorrow so we can start making this official. In the meantime, I suggest you rest and prepare for the Charity Gala."

 _ **Weiss is no longer an Heiress but there's one thing left to be done before she can move on and be free of her father completely.**_

 _ **Chapter fifty is next week and I've been looking forward to it for a very long time. So, until next week.**_

 _ **Feel free to keep following, favoriting and especially reviewing to let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter fifty

Shattering the mirror: This Life is Mine

As the days counted down to the Charity Gala the preparations that had been in full swing in the two weeks leading up to the event had entered their final stages, near-daily summons to Vale's courthouse were made.

For Weiss it was a sizeable amount of questions and meetings, the swirl of sensations that she felt were wholly unexpected as her she stepped into the unknown and the unfamiliar. While she may have still borne the Schnee name Jacques' disowning of her made it so that last name held no weight to it. For so long being a Schnee had defined every aspect of her life and how she experienced it, and now she would no longer be a Schnee at all.

Winter had been called in to testify about her interview and Jacques' public announcement as well as their meaning and impact to both the Schnee Family and Atlesian society as a whole. When the question as to why Weiss as the second born had been Heiress instead of her, the first born, came up it revealed a long-standing and damning pattern of conduct by the Patriarch. When it came to Jacques there were only two choices, capitulate to his will or be left with nothing immediately.

When a lowly SDC representative, who looked like he was fresh out of law school, was summoned and asked about the events, he didn't give as much of a satisfactory answer as the judge would have liked. He simply stated that with Mr. Schnee's disowning of the former Heiress, the Schnee Patriarch immediately and permanently washed his hands of the matter. Essentially, Jacques was saying that Weiss was no longer his problem and that he wouldn't willfully cooperate.

Despite his professionalism, the judge was appalled by this and stated for the record that the only reason he didn't hold Jacques Schnee in contempt of court was because of the fact that the Schnee Patriarch wasn't in Vale at the time of the disownment.

This was only further reinforced when it was revealed that Jacques' statement had been a complete disownment, the act of which had left Weiss in Vale, alone with nothing but the clothes on her back. All the credit access and bank accounts that Weiss had leaned on her entire life had been closed, given that they were legally her father's. He had excluded Weiss from his Will and any assets pertaining to this were his to allocate as he saw fit. An unarguable fact as his lawyer reminded the court

The judge had sided with Weiss citing the emotional blackmail, slander and possible child abandonment that she had been put through. When asked if she wanted to file charges around the abandonment Weiss had declined.

She had no viable means to do so as well as the knowledge that this would be pointless. She ultimately just wanted to move on with her life.

When asked about her own involvement Winter had said that while she would have liked to be her sister's legal guardian she couldn't. Due to the specifics of Winter's job as an Atlesian Specialist, she couldn't remain in Vale indefinitely which she knew was what Weiss wanted to do. Weiss knew what it was that she wanted and Winter fully supported her younger sister's decision.

Whatever time Weiss had that wasn't absorbed by the proceedings at the courthouse was spent practicing her song for the Charity Gala. She'd come into the dorm just before curfew, fall into bed exhausted, rise before the sun was up and repeat the process the next day.

She was stretching herself pretty thin but she was happy. Things finally seemed to be going decently well which was better than they had been barely four weeks ago. Team RWBY was now fully moved back into their dorm room and with the exception that Ruby was still in her wheelchair. This meant that she had to sleep in Blake's bed instead of her own but other than that things were almost normal again.

Finally, the day arrived. The day where Weiss would free herself from her father's shadow once and for all and start charting her own path. Today would be the day where Weiss cast off the name that had defined her for her entire life. The day where her life changed forever.

As the hour of her headlining performance drew near Weiss was nervous… even more nervous than she had been when she performed with Ruby during the VTC. She couldn't help it, after all.

Every performer became nervous before they went on stage… it was natural. The plan was that she'd be leaving before her teammates so that she could get there before the ticketholders arrived.

Weiss and Winter, with help from Ozpin, had managed to get front row seats for Ruby, Blake, and Yang. The adults had decided to remain at Beacon and let the girls have the performance to themselves even if the Charity Gala was to be broadcast to all four kingdoms as a sign of Vale's refusal to accept anything less than a full recovery.

Blake was the only one who knew that Weiss had been disowned by her father and the subsequent proceedings that had occurred afterwards. Even though Weiss didn't ask her to do so Blake didn't mention anything about her being disowned by Jacques or her adoption into the Belladonna family. When Weiss asked why Blake said that it was up to Weiss to decide who she'd tell.

Weiss' dress that had been custom ordered for her by Ozpin, even before she had agreed to be adopted by the Belladonna family, had been delivered to Vale's stadium. Since she didn't need to worry about putting on her dress until her performance, she opted for something simple which in this case was a jacket and jeans.

Weiss bid a temporary farewell to her teammates and caught a Bullhead out of Beacon. She didn't want to risk being late even a tiny bit, not tonight of all nights. Once she arrived in Vale she was surprised to see that a car was waiting for her. "Are you Ms. Schnee?" the driver asked as she came down the steps leading from the transport tower.

"I am. I'm guessing you're here to transport me to the stadium?" Weiss asked.

"That's why I'm here."

The drive to the stadium was a little lengthy since they were near the outer edge of the commercial ward and the stadium was near the very center of the district. But Weiss didn't mind the drive since it allowed her to try to calm her nerves, which it didn't really do but it was worth trying at the very least.

When Weiss arrived at the stadium she was shown in and escorted to her dressing room where, to her surprise, Winter was waiting for her.

"Winter, what are you doing here?" she asked as she shut the door behind her. She wasn't expecting to see her older sister here.

After all, Weiss thought that she'd be staying at Beacon.

"I just wanted to come and wish you good luck. This is a big night for you… I'm just sad that after tonight you'll no longer be my sister." Winter sighed after she said this. She still wasn't good at expressing her innermost emotions but she couldn't help it. After all, her little sister no longer needed her… not really at least.

Weiss came up to her and rested her forehead against her older sister's. "No matter what happens, no matter how much time passes you'll always be my sister. You're always going to be the older sister that I looked up to. The one that I spent years chasing because I wanted to be just like you. You're my sister, Winter and nothing will EVER change that fact."

Winter wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you, Weiss. I'm happy to hear you say that." Winter pulled her head back and put her hand on Weiss' shoulder with a small smile. "Now, it's time for you to get ready. You don't have much time before you're due to go onstage."

Winter walked to the door. "I'll be cheering for you. Make me proud baby sister." She opened it, walked into the hallway then closed it behind her.

Weiss smiled and then walked to the closet and took out her dress. Her eyes widened as the light hit the exquisitely made outfit. When Weiss thought of a typical Gala outfit, this wasn't exactly what she had in mind but it fit the new leaf that she was turning over.

She could tell that whoever tailored it did so with an expert's hand and lots of love.

Weiss made a mental note to thank Ozpin later but for now, she turned her mind to her imminent performance.

Ruby wheeled herself over to the spot that had been designated for her as Yang and Blake walked on either side of her to their spots. The Gala was due to begin any moment now and all three of them were excited to see Weiss headline.

As the lights dimmed there was a pause, but then the first chords of music started to play.

As the lights were still down no one could tell where Weiss was but the girl's singing voice was beautiful nonetheless. It was slow and melancholy and Weiss' voice, even if it echoed, was quiet. It was almost as if Weiss was lamenting something in her past.

As the first "This Life is Mine" came out of Weiss' lips the lights all flickered on at once and then everyone saw where she was. Weiss was standing high above the stadium floor on a glyph. But her outfit was the real surprise.

The dress was almost entirely vanilla colored, not quite white but also not quite yellow either. It was knee length which was quite different from Weiss' usual floor length dresses. Underneath the dress was a pair of cream-colored tights and her white heels rounded off the ensemble.

As Weiss continued to sing, she kept her eyes closed as she built up to the midpoint of the song. As soon as the guitar riff came in, she opened her eyes, kicked off her heels, undid her ponytail, and started to channel her Aura into the glyph she was standing on top of.

Her blue eyes were alight with fire as she started to dance, her left hand holding onto the microphone as she moved, her body moving on its own as she relished the spotlight and was finally able to enjoy her defiance against the man that she had used to call Father.

She could feel the climax of the song approaching and she pivoted her body as the glyph beneath her feet started to spin faster and faster, and soon the glyph's symbol began to change. The change was slow at first but soon the Schnee snowflake was almost entirely gone and, in its place, a new symbol began to form, one that symbolized her freedom and the new phase of her life that was about to begin. One that promised rebirth and new beginnings.

While Weiss couldn't see the symbol that was forming beneath her feet everyone looking up could. The Schnee snowflake had been replaced by a flower that had six petals that flared out like a star. The petals were white but in the middle was a yellow trumpet-shaped corona.

Weiss looked up at the ceiling as she cried out the last line. "I will not surrender! This life is mine!" she took a deep breath as the crowd beneath her began to erupt with applause. They were practically chanting her name that's how much her performance had excited them. The glyph beneath her began to sink slowly to the floor and as it did, she spotted her team, her friends, her family waving to her, she waved back with a massive smile on her face.

 _ **Holy Crap! Like I said last week I have been wanting to do this chapter for a LONG TIME and I'm so happy with how it turned out. Weiss has now officially broken away from her father and is no longer under his control. Her new symbol is a Daffodil for anyone curious. I'm super excited to see what you all think.**_

 _ **Feel free to keep following, favoriting and especially reviewing to let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter fifty-one

Sisters

"Weiss, that was awesome!" Yang lifted her girlfriend in her arms and twirled her around. After Weiss' performance, they had immediately made their way to her dressing room to congratulate her.

They hadn't been anticipating her to put on such a bombastic performance so it was quite a massive surprise to see Weiss appear in mid-air wearing an outfit that had both her own colors and Yangs. Yang had picked up on what it was that Weiss was trying to convey and it brought both a massive smile to her face and turned it a bright red hue.

While Yang had become tongue-tied by that realization, Blake and Ruby were busy praising her for her performance and at the same time, Blake was astonished that Weiss was able to change her sigil from a snowflake to a flower.

Once Yang and Ruby calmed down for the time being Blake hugged Weiss and smiled. "Weiss, that was amazing. I wasn't expecting you to be able to change your sigil like that."

"I did… but I used all my Aura up doing that…" Weiss said with a yawn.

"How about you sleep for a little while and then we can head back to Beacon?" Yang said as she raked her hand through Weiss' hair which caused the girl with hair as white as snow to hum happily.

As they watched their partners cuddle Ruby walked over to Blake and sat in her lap. They remained like that in silent contemplation for a while as Yang and Weiss nodded off to sleep.

After a few hours of sleep, they were woken up by Winter who was far gentler with Blake and Ruby than she was with Yang and Weiss. "Come on sleepyheads time to go back to Beacon."

When Weiss protested, Winter reminded her that it was the middle of the night before jokingly threatening to turn her and Yang into ice statues and leave the two of them in Beacon's courtyard.

By the time they made it back to Beacon thirty minutes later they were all wide awake. Seeing as how they weren't falling asleep again any time soon, even if they wanted to fall asleep Blake and Weiss wouldn't be able to do so, their minds were swirling with the new reality that their lives were now entwined. That they were sisters in all but blood.

Blake tried to get her mind off of reality by putting in her headphones and cracking open the fourth book of the BLCK company since she had fallen behind in reading with all the craziness that had happened recently. She just wanted to let herself zone out and get absorbed in a good book.

Weiss started to absently doodle her new symbol in her drawing notebook as she created some new outfits for herself, hopefully, Ozpin… no, her new parents could commission them for her so that she hopefully wouldn't have to wear the clothes that were emblazoned with the Schnee logo for much longer.

Like Blake, her mind was absorbed with the new reality that she was now her sister in all but blood. Her future was now her own and the thought both excited and terrified her because from here on out she was responsible for whatever happened to her and her team.

Yang and Ruby, meanwhile, had defaulted to an old favorite which was, of course, playing video games, but they were trying to be quiet so they didn't disturb the other two in their own activities. Which was the case for a while until Yang decided to ask what Ruby was dying to "So, what exactly was that? I mean it was an awesome song and an amazing experience for us but what exactly happened? Why did your glyph change Weiss?"

"Well, I think its time we tell you that… you see, I was adopted by the Belladonna Family," Weiss said quietly as Yang stood up and Ruby looked over at her. "Wait, wait, hold up… when did this happen?" Yang asked both her girlfriend and partner who stopped what they were doing.

"A couple of weeks ago, we thought it'd make for a nice surprise after the concert," Blake muttered as she removed her headphones and looked at Weiss. "We're sisters now… we might have become legally sisters the day that the adoption papers were signed but tonight, at least to me, we officially became sisters."

Weiss went over to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you. I feel the same way about it… it feels so good to be able to officially call you my sister Blake. I promise I'll do my best to uphold the Belladonna name."

"Weiss, you don't have to worry about that. Mom and Dad aren't like Jacques, they just want you to be happy now."

"I know and I can't thank your family enough for extending a hand to me in my hour of need." Weiss sat next to Blake and laid her head on her raven-haired sister's shoulder.

Yang picked up Ruby, who had shut down the video game while Weiss and Blake were talking and carried her over to their teammates setting her next to Blake and going to Weiss. Weiss was in between Blake and Yang while Ruby stretched out so she was laying down over all three of them.

 _ **Wow, I miss writing I really do but I absolutely knew that I had to get something out for today. Why today specifically? Because of the fact that one year ago, April 13th, 2018 I uploaded my very first chapter of Blossoming Rose. It's kind of hard to believe that an entire year has gone by since then but it has and this story(minus the hiatus) has been getting uploads through all of it. This has been an insanely fun ride and I have no plans of stopping anytime soon. While I've been away all this creative energy has been manifesting itself as new fic ideas to the point where I have had to start writing them down. Something I actually just recently learned was that April is also Autism Awareness Month so this feels extra special!**_

 _ **Team RWBY is slowly starting to take in the news that Weiss is no longer a Schnee and that all four of them have a relationship that isn't being girlfriends on the team which Weiss and Blake are gonna be getting used to for a while.**_

 _ **Let me know what you all think and in a review of this very special chapter. Keep following, favoriting and of course reviewing to let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Until next chapter**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter fifty-two

Darkened Dreams

Raven was having another nightmare. Not the same one that she had had before thankfully, but this one was just as bad. There was a shadow looming in front of her, watching her. She reached for her sword as the shadow lunged for her, but it wasn't there so the shadow collided with her stomach with a heavy thump.

When she woke up, she realized that the thump was her falling off the bed, she moved her arm in front of her eyes and saw the dried blood that ran from her hand down the length of her arm.

Her mirror was laying on the floor shattered into innumerable pieces and there was a bloody handprint on the wall next to where the mirror was as she remembered

Hazel had come by with some… unfortunate news and after dismissing him she had flown to into a rage and driven her hand through her mirror before dragging it across the wall.

The wound must have opened up at some point in the middle of the night since as she pushed herself upwards, she saw that she had landed in a thick, viscous, layer of blood. Raven remembered what had happened after she broke her mirror. She had collapsed onto her bed with her hand hanging off of it and the blood had pooled beneath her.

She activated her Maiden abilities and gently let them flow over the cuts that she had gotten when she slammed her hand into the glass. As the Spring Maiden, her domain was rebirth and nature, so she used that to accelerate the healing of her broken skin. As she let that take over, she moved around the glass for now before moving into the bathroom.

After taking an incredibly hot shower to deaden her body which left her skin red and raw to the touch, she moved back into her decently sized room. Once Raven dried herself off and got dressed into her usual attire, she moved to pick up the shards of the shattered mirror up from where they fell after she smashed it apart.

She knew that it was incredibly stupid of her to leave the shards of glass on the floor for as long as she did but she was in no mood to pick them up until now. Even then, she was only doing it because she didn't want to avoid her nightstand anymore.

As she picked the shards up delicately to try to cut down on the shards piercing her skin. She kept her gaze on the shattered mirror when she noticed a figure moving behind her and in one seamless movement Raven drew her sword and pointed it at… Summer? "Summer, what… what are you doing here? You're..."

"Hey Rae, it's been…. A very long time." Summer blinked as Raven stood up and sheathed her sword again. Raven was dumbfounded as she went over to her team leader and gently reached her hand out.

Her fingers brushed against Summer's own and they connected so Raven knew that she wasn't hallucinating. She gently wrapped their hands together and buried her head in the woman's shoulder. "How- how are you here?"

Summer ran a hand through her hair as she whispered softly. "That's… hard to explain." She disconnected her hands from Raven's and roughly pushed her away. Her silver eyes were burning as a faint trickle of blood came out of her mouth. "Do you remember? Do you remember what you did to me? Or have you forgotten?"

Summer continued to bleed as her skin whitened and her sclera gradually darkened until they were no longer white, but were filled with a darkness that wasn't merely black.

The same darkness that made up the Grimm, her silver eyes blazed as they became flaming, blood red and blacking creeping veins moved up over her skin. Her white cloak darkened until it became a black dress and her long brown hair became ghostly white. The darkened Summer wrapped her hands around Raven's throat and squeezed slightly as the blood continued to pour.

"I'm your guilt, your anguish, your rage, and your hatred. The darkness in your heart and your mind that you locked away for so long… but I'm no longer locked away… I'm going to make you regret what you did… regret it all..."

Raven tried to break the hold around her neck but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't. She could feel her attempts getting weaker until a knock on the door distracted Summer for long enough that Raven could break free and run to the door where Hazel was waiting.

"Mistress, we have a new development," Hazel muttered as he began telling her why he had come. However, Raven truthfully wasn't listening.

She was concentrating on Summer who was leaning against the wall glaring daggers at her. Her Grimm like eyes made Raven want to curl into a ball and hide which was an incredibly unnerving thing for her because she had nerves of steel. Yet Summer always had been able to make Raven lower her guard in a way that not even Qrow had been able to do.

She dismissed Hazel with a small flick of her wrist before clenching her trembling hands together. Raven slid down against her door and closed her eyes while she took deep breaths in and out for a while before opening her eyes to look at Summer who hadn't even twitched while Hazel was around.

 _ **Wow, okay so this took longer than I had wanted but oh well... regardless of that it's done and out and I'll try to get chapter fifty-three out next Friday. Summer has reappeared but she seems... different... darker...**_

 _ **The next chapter of Photography and Books will be out as soon as possible.**_

 ** _But I do have some exciting news regarding stories. Which is that not only do I have an idea for a crossover brewing but I have the first chapter of a Soulmate SummerX Raven story done and I'm looking forward to releasing that soon hopefully. Speaking of stories I have not abandoned Photography and Books! The next chapter will be out as soon as possible._**

 _ **As always feel free to follow, favorite and review. If you have any ideas or thoughts on Summer drop them in a review.**_

 _ **Until Next Week hopefully**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter fifty-three

Second-year begins

As the airships carrying the new first-year students touched down at Beacon Academy's dock the school itself was abuzz with activity.

The dorms of the previous first, second, and third years were busy being packed up and if need be as in the case of team RWBY, disassembled, so the dorms were as if they had never been lived in.

Team RWBY was among the now second-year teams that were busy putting their first-year dorms back to pristine condition, their boxes had been moved into the lounge of their new dorm, just like every other team and now they were trying to get their beds back down.

Yang, who was squatting in the middle of Blake's bed, had lifted her own off of the books that been used at the beginning of the year using both of her arms and was trying to gently lower it onto the glyph that Weiss had created. "Okay, I'm going to lower it down now, keep the Glyph steady,"

"I'm well aware of that, Brute," Weiss muttered as she concentrated on keeping the glyph from shattering as she moved it back, roughly, to where she remembered it being at the beginning of the year.

As they were doing that, Ruby and Blake were putting the extra sheets that were used on Ruby's bed back into the linen closet.

There was a slight thud as the bed impacted on the floor, and then once it was positioned properly, they moved to the other side of the room.

"You two can head to our new dorms and begin unpacking if you want. We shouldn't be very long," Yang told her sister and partner as she hopped onto Ruby's bed.

"Come on. We can at least start unpacking if we're able too," Blake looked at Ruby who nodded.

"Yeah, Ms. Goodwitch said that she'd be posting dorm assignments before she went to the auditorium."

Blake moved to grasp the push handles of Ruby's wheelchair and the ladybug pair made their exit for the new dorm building. Once they got to their new dorm building, they saw that they were once again across the hall from team JNPR.

"Looks like we're hallmates again, well that certainly is coincidental," Jaune told Ruby who nodded in agreement while Blake tried not to smile.

She had a feeling that Professor Goodwitch had done this deliberately since she knew that RWBY could use the support of their friends but would never actually say she cared. Blake smiled before she spoke, "Yeah, but we like you guys so it's okay."

The six of them made their way up to their respective dorms on the second floor and opened the doors. Aesthetically their new dorm had the same lay out as their previous one with the slight exception of the décor. Rather than the fabrics being red, the blankets and curtain were a light purple color.

"Ruby, how do you want the beds to be set up? Same as last time?" Blake asked her, but Ruby shook her head.

"I think I'll be fine. Let's worry about setting something up once Yang and Weiss get here. In the meantime, let's start unpacking."

The two were halfway through unboxing their personal possessions that had been boxed up when their partners came into the room.

"Really, they had us move halfway across campus for a slight color change?" Yang muttered as she gently dropped a heavy footlocker full of Blake's books in the corner.

"I-It's a very pretty color… like you, Blake." Ruby complimented softly as they resumed unpacking which caused the recipient's cheeks to become a light red color.

"T-Thank you, Ruby. I appreciate it." Blake stammered nervously and tossed pillows at Yang and Weiss who had smiled at each other when Ruby had said the flirty, if slightly clumsy, compliment.

Blake didn't think Ruby associated her with purple since her main colors were black and white and even those were closely associated with the White Fang.

"It has the same soft color as Yang's lilac eyes," Weiss muttered softly, which Yang heard and she blushed madly.

Ruby's brain had begun to almost itch and burn as the unfamiliarity of the newness started to get to her.

Sure, the room looked mostly the same with the exception of the different colored fabrics but everything else was different. The routes to classes that she had painstakingly memorized, the amount of light coming through the open curtain, the air had a different feel to it. Every instinct was telling her that this wasn't a friendly space.

Even as the other three members of team RWBY began discussing how the beds should be arranged Ruby started breathing a bit heavily which brought her teammates pause. They had all noticed the subtle but telltale sign from that breath and Ruby's eyes that she was about to have a breakdown.

Ruby took note of the shift in her teammate's behavior. And she didn't want to be an inconvenience; especially when she didn't carry much to begin with. "I'm fine. Really, I am." She muttered but Yang knew she was exaggerating.

"Let's go get dinner, Weiss." Yang gestured to her and Weiss nodded before closing the door behind them leaving Ruby and Blake alone.

Blake immediately went to place the thick comforters on the floor before moving to Ruby "That may be the case, but I'm still helping you. Now, lift your arms."

Ruby sighed in reluctance but complied with Blake's command. Blake lifted Ruby up gently and then lowered them onto the floor while keeping one hand around the red-haired younger girl. She then wrapped the blankets around the both of them tightly as one hand held onto Ruby's hip while the other ran through her hair. She felt Ruby surrender, leaning her head into Blake's shoulder, as the amber-eyed Faunus started rocking back and forth and gently whispered into Ruby's ear.

"It's okay Ruby, it's okay. I know that this whole thing is new and disruptive. We know you're an incredibly brave person and it's probably tough not being able to help with the heavy lifting. You don't have to ignore your own feelings and causing yourself pain just because others might judge you. I'm not supposed to have two sets of ears but I do and sometimes it can be hard to break free of that. Besides, I want to be able to help you on difficult days like today. It doesn't hurt that we get to cuddle a little right?"

The black-haired girl felt Ruby settle back into her form, she absorbed the soothing comfort that was being offered and gently rested her hands on the hand that was on her hip. The two stayed like that for the rest of the night even after Weiss and Yang came back. In their own little world of enjoying the simple and innocent, yet surprisingly intimate serenity of just being close and hearing their hearts beat.

 _ **Ugh, as soon I promise to try to get back on a normal upload schedule I get writer's block. I can't make excuses for that other than well I simply got really bad writer's block. Oh well... Anyway, here's the long-awaited fifty-third chapter.**_

 _ **RWBY's second year has very nearly begun and with it, new challenges are on the horizon as darkened feathers begin to fall.**_

 _ **Their bonds will deepen in many ways as they advance.**_

 _ **Feel free to drop a follow, favorite and especially a review to let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Until Next Chapter**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter fifty- four

Plans for the new year

As team RWBY, JNPR and the rest of the second years entered Dr. Oobleck's lecture hall. Questions were immediately formed in the minds of the students when they saw Professor Ozpin standing there watching them file in. Once everyone was seated or wheeled in place as it was for Ruby, he put his mug down and readjusted his glasses before beginning.

"Good afternoon. No doubt you are all expecting my congratulations on making it to your second year here at Beacon. However, just because you have all passed your introductory year and met our requirements doesn't make you all worthy of praise because that was merely the beginning. Instead, as your Headmaster, I wish to convey my respect and admiration of the conduct and sacrifices displayed over this past year, particularly concerning the events during and after this year's Vytal Festival."

"Among you are citizens of all Kingdoms and Territories. Atlas, Vacuo, Mistral, and Vale even Menagerie. You all stood together as one, united and determined, Humans and Faunus together. You showed that you are not simply students but you all carry the souls of true Huntsman and Huntresses. Guardians and protectors of our world. For some of you, this was at a great cost. If you had chosen to return home no one would have faulted you for giving everything you had before you were supposed to. Yet here you stand, proud and defiant against the dark. And despite the need for some rebuilding and new coats of paint, Beacon stands with you all as a paragon. Mankind's answer that we will never stand by and let the darkness to destroy the peace we have sacrificed so much to uphold. We could not be prouder and it is my wish to see you uphold this standard throughout your education."

"While Vale and its people still need to rebuild, you all have done your parts and more over this most recent break. It is now time to continue your training and your education. Ordinarily, this would be a simple overview of what to expect this semester. As many of you may know, after the Tournament the second, third, and fourth years typically spend the next semester as exchange students at the other schools so that you may learn of the various lands and customs that you will one day be safeguarding. But in the aftermath of last semester's attack during the Vytal Festival Tournament and with repairs still, underway, it has been debated between the academy heads and the council as to whether we'd proceed as usual or adjust the curriculum according to this year's unique circumstances."

"After many hours and a couple of sleepless nights it has been decided that, regardless of the condition of Beacon Academy, the people, not just here in Vale but in every Kingdom deserve to have their sense of normalcy restored. The student exchange program will continue just as we will continue. To demonstrate our strength in the face of adversity this year's theme which is more relevant than ever will be 'Unity.' For you have all shown in your courage, determination and willingness to keep moving forward that we are strongest when we stand together."

Ozpin, his speech concluded, sipped his coffee and then walked out of the room which caused a flurry of hushed talking to erupt as the door shut.

"So, we're going to another Academy this year? I wonder if we'll get to pick where we get to spend the first semester of our second year?" Ruby whispered excitedly as she wiggled in her wheelchair.

"I would certainly so. I don't want to go back to Atlas unless I absolutely have to." Weiss muttered as she thought of the frigid north.

"Don't worry, Weiss. I'm sure that we'll be able to pick where we go." Yang comforted which earned her a smile.

"I've always wanted to see Vacuo. I was never able to go because the Headmistress forbade the White Fang from operating there." Blake's voice was only slightly higher than it normally was as her cat ears twitched rapidly from remembering those times.

Further down the row, JNPR was engaged in a discussion of its own.

"Wow, that so cool that we get to go to the other Kingdoms! Ren, do you want to go to Mistral first? It's been a while!" Nora was barely whispering as she tried to keep her voice down.

"I suppose we're going to visit it at some point, so it really doesn't matter to me." Ren cracked a slight smile as Nora deflated slightly and pouted.

Jaune chuckled and looked at Pyrrha. "What about you? What's Amber think?"

Pyrrha closed her eyes and reached out for her new companion giving her Jaune's question. A reply was almost immediate as Amber's voice echoed through her head. _"I don't mind, whatever you all want to do. I've been to all of them before so I'll defer to you."_

Pyrrha relayed this to her team leader after opening her eyes and nodded. "I personally don't mind either but… I think we should stick with team RWBY, they're our friends after all. They're kind of like family at this point." Pyrrha said as she smiled, like Blake she knew exactly why Glynda put JNPR and RWBY close to each other again.

Jaune, Nora, and Ren nodded. Nora and Ren had been on their own before meeting Jaune, Pyrrha, and team RWBY so they had gained a small but tight-knit group of friends. Jaune hadn't even known what Aura was when he started Beacon but with their support, especially Pyrrha's, he was starting to become the leader that he was expected to be.

Oobleck let them talk for a couple of minutes before he called their attention back to the front of the room and beginning his lesson.

 ** _I haven't had much time to write at all so this sat for a while and I had just enough free time to revise this and add a few sections. One day I'll get back on my upload schedule... one day._**

 ** _Ozpin tells the second year's what lies ahead as team RWBY and JNPR become excited for their second years' adventures. Which kingdom will be first? The desert of Vacuo or the the mountains of Mistral? What will they encounter? Who will they meet?_**

 ** _Until Next Time_**

 ** _Feel free to follow, favorite and review._**

 ** _Dragondeathdrop_**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter fifty-five

Continuing to recover

The next five months were almost... too calm. Compared to the craziness that team RWBY, no all of Vale experienced, during the last year what with the melee at the docks, robot fight through the streets, the Breach and of course the Attack on Beacon, the most excitement that either one had experienced in that time was the demolition and reconstruction of the buildings that were too damaged to be repaired.

This actually somewhat concerned Yang who was worried about losing her edge whereas Weiss was simply happy that they weren't involved in vigilantism, property damage and public endangerment so they could just be regular students for a little while.

This allowed Ruby and Yang to continue their physical therapy and gradually they got stronger over time which was a major relief for them.

Yang had started to lean into her left arm more so she became more of a switch-hitter instead of her old orthodox style which took a bit of getting used to.

Yet as she healed it was clear that she was getting more and more powerful with her strikes going from barely moving the punching bags to making them rattle and shake with her strikes.

She was still far off from her old self where she'd knock the bags clean off the chains and into the wall. Nor was she wasn't going to stop until she got back… not until she surpassed her old self.

Ruby had gone from barely being able to stand up without heavy exertion to being able to walk and stand for five minutes, then ten, then thirty before she was able to be on her feet for an hour before her legs quivered and shook with exhaustion and she was forced to sit in her wheelchair.

She was getting stronger in her legs which was the most important thing to her because it proved, at least in her mind, that her decision to forgo amputation in favor of intense physical therapy was the right choice.

After Professor Ozpin told them that they'd be spending their second semesters in one of the other kingdoms everyone had been discussing what kingdom they would spend the remainder of their second-year in. Mistral was the kingdom hosting the Vytal Festival Tournament this year so there would be plenty of teams that would be going there from all three academies for one reason or another.

RWBY and JNPR had both decided to go to Mistral though for differing reasons. Weiss was adamant that Atlas be the last kingdom that they went to and it was between the flip of a coin from there. Blake was both nervous and anxious to see Sienna and her parents who had departed for Mistral three months ago.

Ruby and Yang told JNPR the next day while they were all at lunch together and that prompted their friends to hold an immediate vote to decide which kingdom they would visit. Nora and Ren as expected voted together for Mistral and Jaune was fine with it because it would allow him an opportunity to visit a city on the northernmost coast called Argus which is where his sister Saphron lived.

Pyrrha and Blake both smiled softly as they knew that this would keep their teams together for the rest of the year since it was a 3/5th vote and the two remaining members didn't care as to their destination.

The weekend before their departure to Mistral, teams RWBY and JNPR received a message on their respective scrolls from Professor Ozpin which was short and to the point.

It was notifying them that a camera crew would be on Beacon grounds and that they were part of a project but not to bother them if not approached.

"Huh, wonder what that's about?" Yang asked as she grabbed her jacket and slung it over her shoulder.

"Don't know, but whatever it is I'm sure we'll find out at some point in the future," Weiss replied as she held up two of the outfits that had been made for her in deliberation of which one to wear before picking one and going into the bathroom to change.

Ruby and Blake were waiting by the door, Ruby in her wheelchair and Blake standing behind her. "Hurry up, Weiss. You've changed three times already. First into jeans and a shirt, then two different sundresses."

Weiss came out of the bathroom wearing a t-shirt, jacket and a skirt. "Hush you, I'm ready to go now so let's head to the café."

As they headed out the door the camera crew rounded the corner and the producer's eyes lit up. "Oh, ladies would you happen to be team RWBY?"

The four looked at each curiously but Yang nodded. "Yep. Mind telling us what you want?"

The producer moved a bit closer. "We're part of a project here in Vale and we were hoping to ask about your experiences during and after the Battle of Beacon if we may. We understand that it might be a delicate topic so if you don't that's okay. Otherwise, you can share as little or as much as you want. How about this? Take my card and if you decide to share your stories give me a call." She handed Yang a card that had her name and scroll number on it.

Yang looked down at the card and put it into her wallet with a nod. "Will do. Come on, girls let's go eat."

She moved past the camera crew and her teammates followed her to the airship dock to wait for a shuttle.

The ride was relatively silent until Weiss decided to bring up the business card. "What should we do with the offer? I'll leave it up to the two of you," She gestured to Ruby and Yang. "The two of you had the most fallout from the Battle of Beacon."

"I'm of the same mind as Weiss. We'll support you both but it is ultimately your respective decisions."

Blake chimed in as her Faunus ears lowered slightly and she adjusted the feather in her ebony locks.

The two sisters bit their lips before they sighed in unison. "Ruby came out of it more bruised than I did so…," Yang muttered.

"I-I can't believe I'm saying this but I think it's a good idea. I think that it's a chance to show that we're still here and we're still fighting no matter how much we got beaten down. That we're not going to let this stop us." Ruby sighed softly before muttering. "I just hope we're not the only ones who decided to participate."

Team RWBY got up as the transport landed and moved to the exit so they could head to lunch in the city of Vale.

They weren't the only ones who had their thoughts on the camera crew, as high above the clouds in Beacon tower Ozpin was deep in thought as he nursed his cup of hot chocolate. His scroll pinged, signaling that an incoming message had just arrived. Apparently, the crew had found team RWBY and passed along their message and their card.

He didn't reply and instead opened up the large file that he had been helping the other academy heads with. James had sent the list of Atlas students that had agreed to participate and those did not. Sunstone and Leonardo had done the same for Vacuo and Mistral respectively.

He updated the list with the students of his that had agreed, declined and were still on the fence. RWBY and JNPR were among the undecided teams and he imagined that they would be talking it over by now.

Once it was decided that things would continue on schedule regarding the Vytal Festival tournament and the transfer students, they had thought that it would end there. Sunstone, however, had other plans.

She had been contacted by a small local news organization in Vacuo who had wanted to do a piece on the recovery of those who participated at the Battle of Beacon.

She had let her fellow headmasters know and it soon evolved into a kingdom spanning effort and now four different camera crews were working to interview those who had fought, edit the footage to be of a manageable length, fit with the other collected footage, and have it ready to be released in time for the opening of the Vytal Festival Tournament.

The camera crews were working overtime but the Vale team, at least, seemed to thrive under pressure as they worked around the clock to get what they needed. Now with the festivities a week away, they were so close to fulfilling what they had set out to do when his scroll pinged yet again.

JNPR had agreed to do the interviews and so had team RWBY, the final two teams at Beacon who had agreed to participate, Ozpin smiled softly and updated the registry.

 _ **The headmaster of Shade seems to be spearheading something and the other three academy heads have gotten involved. I wonder why the camera crews need the footage to be completed before the Vytal Festival Tournament.**_

 _ **Speaking of, I know that the VFT is held every two years in canon but I altered it because I believe it flows better with the narrative and what is planned since it'd be the one year anniversary of the Attack on Beacon.**_

 _ **As Yangis right-handed I believe that the Orthodox boxing style is what she would've used before her arm got voluntary amputated but she adapted as in canon.**_

 _ **Feel free to follow, favorite and review**_

 _ **Until Next Chapter**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter fifty-six

Mistral

The time had arrived, and the teams from Beacon that were attending the Vytal Festival in Haven had boarded the airships that were taking them to their destination. The crafts that they had boarded for their multi-day journey were luxurious and more akin to flying hotels than transports through the sky.

Since it was a customary procedure for the headmasters to accompany their students to the Vytal Festival, this meant that Ozpin as well as Dr. Oobleck, came with the small Beacon delegation as the adult envoys to Haven and Mistral.

As the ship carrying Team RWBY and Team JNPR landed at the loading docks, some Haven students came to show them to their living quarters for the duration of the festival, and some who would be staying after the festival itself was over.

The girls of Team RWBY spotted a Lizard Faunus looking at them before she turned to look the eastern style architecture that made up Haven. Her view was on the mountains that stood over the academy like sentinels protecting it from harm.

Since Haven was built nestled in a valley situated between mountains one could almost make out the peaks if they tried. The stranger had situated herself in the middle of the path that led to a wooden footbridge over a pond.

Ruby squirmed in her seat as she instinctively moved her eyes away even though they weren't looking at each other anymore. "Ruby, what's up? Do you know her?" Yang asked as she looked at the stranger and narrowed her eyes. She was prepared to defend her little sister if she was given crap about being wheelchair-bound and she was also prepared in case Weiss got talked to negatively regarding the Schnee's

Ruby shook her head as Blake started wheeling the team leader towards her since their dorm room was along the path that the stranger was on. She didn't move or speak until RWBY crossed in front of her.

The stranger was Weiss' height since the former heiress had abandoned her heels during the charity concert all those months ago. She was pale, almost ghostly white which contrasted with her dark brown Lizard Faunus facial markings, piercing emerald eyes, and long blonde hair with noticeable streaks of gray. Her attire was a deep black shirt and pants which made her look out of place among all the nature of Haven which gave off a ton of color.

"Beautiful isn't it? I can see the appeal of having an Academy in the shadows of the mountains. It makes it easy to defend if the Grimm ever decided to do anything because it's such a pain to get here. One of the few things I don't like about Vacuo." She didn't seem to notice them as she spoke, which led them to think that she was talking more to herself than to them.

That was until team RWBY started to walk past her and she abruptly continued her muttering. "Glad to see that you haven't lost your fighting spirits despite your injuries… Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long."

They turned back, but she was gone as if she had simply melted into the crowd of students that was thickening fast. "That was… bizarre. She didn't seem malicious but it was definitely weird."

"She seemed… familiar with you two. Are you sure that you don't know her?" Blake asked as Ruby shook her head again and Yang shrugged. "Nope. I've never seen her before and she didn't go to Signal," the elder sister replied as Weiss put her hands on her hips.

"She could've at least introduced herself and dialed the creep factor down. Would that have been too much to ask?" Weiss spoke out, annoyance in her voice.

As they resumed walking, an all too familiar voice was heard. "Hey guys, glad to see that you came."

Sun came up with a smile, and his tail wrapped around his waist. "Sun, glad to see you," Ruby said with warmth in her voice as Blake went to give her fellow Faunus a slight hug.

Sun wrapped his arms around her only briefly before the two separated while Yang punched his shoulder softly and even Weiss gave him a bit of a smile. "What's up?" Yang asked as Blake held her left arm with her right. "Sun, it's so good to see you. How have you been?" Weiss inquired.

"I've been good and so have Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage. We've been training this year so we're going to be tougher than ever. It's a shame that we're not going to face you guys but we know that by next year you'll be back in butt-kicking shape. Just hopefully with less explosions. Those tend to happen when we're near you." Sun's tail swayed back and forth as he talked.

"We're looking forward to whooping your butts next year." Yang slammed her fists together and grimaced softly as she felt the shockwave when metal hit flesh. She was lucky she didn't break her hand from that.

"Indeed, you will taste defeat in one year," Weiss said with a smirk.

"Looking forward to it!" Sun proclaimed and turned around. "Now come on, let me show you to the dorm room you'll be staying in." He started walking with Yang and Weiss on his heels while Blake stayed behind for a moment and wheeled her to the side of the walkway.

The Cat Faunus knelt in front of Ruby and looked at her. "Ruby, you've been pretty quiet since left Vale. Do you think you'll need to decompress when we get to the room? I know this is your first time in another kingdom, and every single detail is unfamiliar that you'll need time to process."

Ruby bit her lip but shook her head. "I-I don't think so. But if I do need to decompress, I'll say so, I promise." She smiled at Blake before she looked at the trio who were waiting for them down the path. "But it means a lot that you'd think of that before I did. However, I wouldn't mind cuddles when we get there."

Blake nodded and softly chuckled as she wheeled Ruby to them so they could all go to the dorms together, with Team JNPR behind them.

While three of them were native to Mistral, they had never actually laid eyes on Haven Academy before and the sight was quite different than what they had pictured. Instead of Beacon's grand, skyward architecture, Haven was more… down to earth.

There were other smaller ponds that probably held fish, ornate statues that stood watch alongside lanterns and silently guarded pagodas. There were trees that, according to Ren, would bloom with the cherry blossoms every year and were quite important as there was an actual cherry blossom festival across Mistral.

Jaune found the new surroundings to be beautiful while Ren felt at peace with himself. Pyrrha and Amber both agreed that they could definitely understand why Haven had the unofficial title of most picturesque Academy and even Nora could feel the overwhelming sense of calm and tranquility that Haven seemed to provide.

Pyrrha moved to grip Jaune's arm. "Once we're done packing want to go sit under the cherry blossom trees, Jaune?"

"Okay, I'm sure Ren and Nora would like that. They're very large so they could fit all of us underneath." Jaune said with a smile as Pyrrha frowned slightly until Ren saved his redhaired teammate's hopes. "Actually, Nora and I were going to look at the pagodas together."

Nora nodded as she caught on. "Yeah, we'll leave you two alone."

Pyrrha and Amber were grateful that their teammates caught onto what she was trying to do. She expected it from Ren because he had a knack from figuring things out.

Nora, she wasn't sure what to expect but the hyperactive, pancake lover seemed less hyper than usual as her blue eyes scanned the quickly darkening surroundings. Maybe Haven really was calming her down. That thought was both relieving and absolutely terrifying to consider.

 _ **RWBY and JNPR have arrived in Mistral and the beginning of the Vytal Festival is imminent. Team RWBY might not be competing but that doesn't mean that they can't cheer on team JNPR in their matches.**_

 __ _ **As team RWBY heads to their dorm room for the upcoming semester they reunite with Sun who gives them an update on himself and SSSN but not before they have an interesting encounter with someone who seems quite familiar with Ruby and Yang.**_

 _ **If you have any thoughts or theories on who they could be let me know in a review.**_

 _ **As always feel free to follow, favorite and review**_

 _ **Until Next Chapter**_

 _ **Dragondeathdrop**_


End file.
